Condenada al demonio
by yummycupcakes
Summary: Porque Sakura está eternamente condenada a Naruto. [Capítulo 16 UP!]
1. La condena

**Condenada al demonio**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad.**

**Naruto, Sakura. Palabras fuertes y lemon explícito más adelante.**

**Ooc en Naruto.**

* * *

_Toman mi alma entre sus manos  
y con caprichosas formas  
me transforman en un ente nuevo_

-xxx-

Un ave blanca pasó volando libremente por la ventana y ella deseó poder hacer lo mismo.

En ese momento, el jefe espiritual elevó la mano, callando a los demás.

La mujer envuelta en mantas blancas, suaves y puritanas, miró adolorida a sus padres entre el gentío sintiendo que un abismo se abría bajo sus pies. Su madre cubrió el rostro, llorando desesperada y su padre, un hombre de buen corazón, la acunaba para evitar que desmayara o cometiera una locura, como la de ir contra el consejo y la decisión que se había tomado respecto a su hija. El silencio sofocante de la habitación, las miradas anhelantes y demenciales dirigidas a ella, la hicieron temblar de puro miedo, su cuerpo estaba rígido y el corazón le latía rápidamente. Quiso pedir clemencia por su alma, pero las oraciones no le servirían para evadir el calvario al que iba a ser expuesta por resolución de la jerarquía.

Las lágrimas ya estaban ahí, en sus ojos.

—Hija mía —llamó de pronto el más viejo de los ancianos—. Pediré por tu alma.

Los restantes asintieron.

Sakura respiró agitadamente, presa del estupor. Erguida en la tarima, frente a los demás integrantes, siendo preparada y expuesta como un objeto en exhibición, porque su cuerpo cumpliría las demandas del demonio más temido de la época: El Kyubi. Ella sería el sacrificio, que llevaría al apaciguamiento y la obediencia que se había mantenido vigente desde siglos atrás en la aldea, consiguiendo mantener alejado al mal que vivía fuera de los muros, que se movía entre el espeso y oscuro bosque; acechando con sus ojos rojizos y fieras garras, esperando por una próxima víctima para saciar la sed de sangre humana.

Bajó la vista llorosa hasta sus manos entrelazadas.

Esa era su condena.

-o-

Lavaron su largo cabello rosa con esencias naturales, la peinaron... acomodando las coloridas hebras en una trenza adornada por flores blancas y la vistieron con túnicas blancas (casi transparentes) que representaba la pureza de su espíritu y cuerpo. Sakura lloraba en silencio mientras era preparada. Le habían negado despedirse de sus padres, ni siquiera después de la reunión se le había permitido hablar con ellos para intercambiar las últimas palabras, el último abrazo antes de desaparecer por siempre.

Una sacerdotisa, fría y distante, la condujo al tradicional carruaje que esperaba afuera. Le cubrió la nuca con un velo, privando a los curiosos de poder ver su rostro al partir hacia las periferias.

Una figura masculina se acercó hacia ambas.

—Danzou-sama, ella está lista —dijo la mujer, mostrándole a la ausente muchacha.

El hombre asintió después de evaluarla—. Retírese, _miko_. Déjeme a solas con ella.

La mujer desapareció y quedaron a solas. Sakura se mantuvo cabizbaja en todo momento.

—Lo siento, Sakura, te conozco desde pequeña —suspiró—. No creí que tú fueses la elegida... al parecer, te esmeraste demasiado por llamar la atención trabajando por los enfermos y acercándote a leprosos.

Por ser bondadosa, estaba siendo crucificada. Claro.

Apretó el puño fuertemente, iracunda.

—No lo entiendo, señor —siseó bajo el velo.

—Y no esperaba que lo hicieras, sólo debes acatar y salvar a tu pueblo de una catástrofe —contestó en una sonrisa retorcida—. Es una verdadera pena, chiquilla, que te priven de poder disfrutar de la vida y de un... —se detuvo para mirar a ambos lados— hombre.

Lo último lo susurró de una forma que le causó repugnancia, pero que además, la llenó de rabia. Deseaba molerlo a golpes con sus puños.

Levantó el rostro, enfrentándolo y lo contempló asqueada—. No entiendo lo que dice y no me gusta su tono, señor.

Él lanzó una risotada.

—Ya entenderás cuando ese repugnante monstruo te someta de las peores formas —añadió—. Chiquilla, no por nada, ofrecemos vírgenes bondadosas.

Esta vez, la fémina tragó saliva dolorosamente por la garganta, imaginando de qué iba la advertencia en sus palabras y de lo que le ocurriría al estar a merced de la bestia. Dio un paso atrás, mirándolo asustada como un corderito que va al matadero, causando que una evidente risita burlona saliera de Danzou al notar la exagerada reacción, mueca que duró sólo unos segundos, ya que el anciano, el jefe espiritual con más jerarquía, se acercaba acompañado de dos guardias.

Sakura también lo miró y tapó su rostro con ambas manos sabiendo que el tiempo se había acabado para ella.

—Es la hora, la luna está llena. Te debes marchar —informó el viejo estrictamente, luego elevó ambos brazos en señal de oración—. Que el alma de esta muchacha, nos libre...

La aludida, cerró los orbes y pidió por ella misma, dado que nadie lo haría, salvo sus padres.

Una vez concluida la plegaria, el anciano hizo un ademán con la cabeza y los guardias la guiaron hasta el carruaje sin tapadera. La chica subió lentamente los escalones, quedando parada en la plataforma, con la cabeza escondida en la blanca capucha. Danzou la contempló insistentemente desde abajo. Dos guardias la acompañarían hasta el inicio del bosque prohibido (como le llamaban), después ella debía continuar el trayecto a pie y en completa soledad; como señal de ofrecimiento y vulnerabilidad frente al demonio.

Ninguna mujer hasta ahora, había regresado a la aldea viva o muerta.

Con antorchas en la manos, algunos aldeanos la despidieron desde la calle, orando para que la escogida fuese la indicada para saciar el tormento del Kyubi.

El caballo tiró... comenzando el largo recorrido. La fémina giró el pálido rostro, notando cómo las siluetas de esos crueles hombres, que no dieron una palabra de aliento para ella, se distorsionaban a medida que se iba alejando del lugar donde creció, pensó en su madre y padre, amigos y enfermos que no terminó de cuidar. Pensó en toda su vida y en lo que le esperaba. Y gritó, entre un llanto desesperado.

Los destinados a llevarla, se miraron entre sí, compasivos. Esperando que sus hijas jamás llevaran esa pesada carga.

Después de unos minutos, el carruaje pasó los altos muros de la aldea, internándose en un camino estrecho y polvoriento. Unos metros más allá, el inicio de bosque prohibido comenzaba a notarse, no habían flores ni extensos campos alrededor, solamente oscuridad y aves aterradoras volando de un lado a otro, apuntada en las ramas desnudas de los árboles, acechándolos seguidamente con sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

La luna iluminaba el sendero a seguir, haciéndolo todo más tétrico.

Sakura sintió frío, al resoplar por su boca, salió una nube de vapor. Las malas lenguas, decían que al acercarse al bosque un frío abrumador se comenzaba a sentir, símbolo de la inmensa maldad y poder del monstruo que gobernaba esas pérdidas tierras. La chica talló sus brazos repetidas veces tratando de buscar algo de calor en esas ropas ligeras.

—Dios, que frío... —comentó un guardia al otro mirando a todos lados—. Siento que nos observan... date prisa.

—Vamos, muchacho, vamos —aceleró el trote del equino.

De pronto, una poderosa ventisca asustó al caballo que se paralizó a mitad del solitario camino, negándose a seguir. El hombre gritó y agitó las cuerdas desesperadamente, consiguiendo asustarse más. La de cabello rosa apretó las manos contra su pecho, asustada, el corazón le latía desbocado bajo esas túnicas.

—¡No quiere seguir! niña, sigue tú, ¡bájate! —ordenó el más joven de los guardias, indicándole que descendiera.

Un gruñido animal y fiero se extendió por toda la zona, ahuyentando a las aves y provocando que el caballo relinchara aterrado, irguiéndose en sus dos patas traseras para soltarse de las amarras.

Las tres personas cayeron al suelo por el brusco movimiento.

La fémina se golpeó la cabeza y sangró un poco, quitó la túnica para cubrir con la mano la frente lastimada.

—¡Sube y vámonos, Tanaka! —gritó el hombre, el otro hizo caso y como pudo, subió al carruaje, ordenando al caballo a andar.

Sakura estiró la mano.

—Espe... esperen... —gimió, presa del dolor y del miedo.

Ignorándola, dieron media vuelta y se perdieron en la oscuridad del sendero de vuelta al pueblo.

A duras penas, logró ponerse de pie, tambaleó debido al repentino mareo que la dominó y caminó sin darse cuenta hacia la espesura del bosque. El golpe en su cabeza la había dejado desenfocada, veía las figuras borrosas y negras, siluetas escalofriantes y oía gruñidos respirando muy cerca de su oído. Escuchó un jadeo animal acercarse, la tierra se movió bajo sus pies, como si una criatura viniera directamente a ella, tumbando gigantescos árboles a su paso. Sakura alzó la mirada verdosa hacia el frente y se fijó en la luna que se alzaba tras una colina siendo adornada por pinos extremadamente altos y junto al árbol, en la fina punta, apareció una silueta monstruosa de calibre pesado. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera y ya no pudo más.

La fémina cayó de rodillas.

—Voy a morir, voy a morir —repitió abrumada, sintiendo la garganta apretada.

Cerró los ojos, comprimiendo los párpados y finalmente se desmayó, tumbándose sobre la tierra.

La tenebrosa figura empinada en la punta del pino, dio un gran salto para llegar hasta a ella. Las múltiples colas se dispersaron alrededor, causando una ventolera que removió la vegetación.

—¿Una mujer? —preguntó una voz humana.

Otra voz rió.

_—Una mujer humana para el sacrificio._

Acercó el hocico a la mata de cabello rosa y la olfateó minuciosamente.

—Está muerta —sentenció el que parecía ser humano.

_—Sólo herida, huelo sangre en ella, está viva y mira... está despertando._

Sakura entreabrió los orbes y se fijó unos segundos en la mirada rasgada que la observaba atenta. Volvió a desmayarse antes de ver, que la silueta animal comenzaba a tomar la forma de un hombre común y corriente y las colas de fuego (como látigos del diablo), desaparecían lentamente.

_—Volvió a dormirse, qué debilucha es. Mátala._

—Cállate. —Ordenó en un gruñido.

La tomó en un ágil movimiento, la acomodó en un hombro, como si fuese un saco de verduras y caminó hacia el corazón del bosque, donde estaba su guarida.

_—Creo que tendrás diversión, muchachito._

—Tú también.

El misterioso hombre esbozó una sonrisa, enseñando dos pequeños colmillos en su dentadura, manifestando que sus intenciones no eran precisamente buenas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Pobre Sakura u.u**

**¿Y? cómo estuve? espero que bien... :'D cualquier cosita me la dicen en un review, me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones. De verdad. Así que no sean tímidos, lectores y déjenme comentarios.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! y aviso que esta historia será cortita, tendrá lemon, palabras vulgares y más.**

**NO PERMITO QUE TOMEN ESTA IDEA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO. NO AL PLAGIO.**

**byebye!**


	2. El ermitaño

**Condenada al demonio**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura. **

**Advertencias: Palabras fuertes y lemon explícito más adelante. ****Ooc en Naruto, posible violaciones, sangre y más. Atentos.**

* * *

_Aléjate mientras puedas,_  
_el tiempo no ha corrido, aún no es tarde para ti,_  
_corre, no mires hacia atrás..._  
_que con cara de inocencia te habré de mirar..._

-xxx-

.

**Capítulo II: El ermitaño.**

_Ella estaba inclinada frente al líder espiritual, Danzou le susurró algo al oído, y el viejo asintió serio._

_—Eres joven, muchacha, no lo entenderás, pero no puedo esperar a que el próximo ataque del Kyubi acabe con esta aldea y nos volvamos cenizas. ¿Deseas eso?_

_Sakura levantó la mirada, insegura._

_—No —la respuesta hizo eco en la inmensa habitación, adornada por cirios y aromatizantes, dignos de un patriarca. Las jóvenes sacerdotisas la observaron hostiles por el tono empleado._

_El anciano suspiró._

_—Tienes un corazón noble, he puesto mi ojo divino en ti desde hace tiempo. Tu alma saciará al demonio el tiempo suficiente como para volver a recuperarnos. La decisión está tomada, es tu destino. _

_—¿Mi destino es morir?_

_—Así es, por tu aldea, por tu pueblo... es un privilegio para ti. Debemos tener alejada a la bestia, fuera de los muros, lejos de la gente. _

_Se levantó de los almohadones con ayuda de Danzou, para acercarse a la temblorosa figura. Bajó los escalones que los separaban y tras las pesadas capas del kimono verde, posó su esquelética mano en la cabeza de ella, transmitiéndole falsa seguridad y regocijo, o así lo percibió ella._

_—Voy a morir —balbuceó Sakura, apretando los párpados._

_—Mañana por la noche, tus padres y tú serán convocados a mi santuario. Mañana hay luna llena, es cuando debes partir. No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte._

_Suavemente, fue una clara advertencia._

_Haciendo una leve inclinación, la chica salió de la habitación casi corriendo. El líder hizo un ademán al hombre que era su mano derecha._

_—Vigilala, si escapa, será juzgada por el consejo y morirá —musitó severo._

_Danzou afirmó, sonriente._

Despertó asustada y aturdida. Era de día, ella estaba viva... aún. Quiso pensar que todo lo vivido no era más que una horrible pesadilla y formaba parte del pasado, pero al verse inmensa en un bosque que no conocía, recordó que los sucesos eran reales. Se incorporó sobre los codos, mirando los alrededores de la vegetación, de día el lugar no parecía tan tenebroso, al menos las espeluznantes aves negras no la seguían como si se tratase de carne fresca lista para devorar, notó que a su lado aún estaba llameante una pequeña fogata.

Una punzada en la cabeza, le hizo llevar los dedos a la zona y sintió la textura de una tela cubriéndola. Alguien la había vendado, una persona caritativa la había salvado y cuidado durante la noche, supuso.

Logró sentarse sobre el césped húmedo.

No podía volver. Si volvía, probablemente su acción sería juzgada como traición y falta de lealtad al pueblo y le obligarían a volver a la zona o la encarcelarían de por vida.

_Maldito consejo, _pensó con amargura. Probablemente su mejor amiga y cercanos, recién estarían sabiendo la trágica noticia de que fue entregada a modo de sacrificio la noche anterior, el anciano siempre actuaba en silencio junto a los demás, como siempre. Desde que había tomado el mando, luego que el antiguo jerarca desapareciera misteriosamente una noche de ataque, junto a su esposa y pequeño hijo, según se rumoreaban, desde ese entonces la tiranía había dominado a la aldea, los sacrificios humanos dirigidas a calmar al demonio retornaban, muchas mujeres y niños (recordó con dolor) habían sido victimas del consejo, de sus decisiones y nadie se atrevía a objetar, nadie podía ir contra el puente de Dios con la tierra. Misteriosamente, el Kyubi atacó el pueblo dos veces seguidas en un año, arrasó con casas, templos y campos de cosecha, se llevó las esperanzas y la tranquilidad de la gente, pero jamás una vida humana (a excepción de las ofrendas). Increíblemente, sólo quedaban heridos después de las catástrofes.

Sakura alzó la vista al cielo y suspiró. Al menos aún estaba viva.

El ruido de pisadas aproximándose, la alarmó repentinamente y se colocó en modo de pelea. Erguida a un lado de la fogata, esperó por el atacante o el animal salvaje, si era necesario usaría tácticas de pelea tal como le había enseñado la doctora Tsunade en su pasantía por el pueblo, ya quedó demostrado que nadie sobrevivía a sus puñetazos.

Contempló atenta los alrededores, avivando los sentidos.

Las pisadas se acercaban cada vez más.

Sakura subió los puños y aguardó.

De pronto, por la sorpresa, los tuvo que bajar. Un hombre corpulento, de rubia cabellera y ojos azules, caminaba desnudo hacia ella trayendo consigo unos peces empalados a una rama. La chica se sonrojó furiosamente, sentía arder sus mejillas porque nunca había visto una persona del sexo opuesto desnudo de esa forma tan íntima (siempre a enfermos, ancianos y niños), él era de piel morena y músculos marcados, tan alto que apenas le llegaría a la nariz. Con unas singulares marcas surcándole el rostro, como un adorable gatito. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

Sintió morir de la vergüenza cuando él la observó, asombrado.

—¡Ah, despertaste al fin! —le sonrió amable.

Le sonrió... ¡estando desnudo! qué clase de pervertido era ese.

Haruno vaciló y volvió a mirarlo, boquiabierta.

—Tú... tú... —temblaba su labio—. ¡Estás desnudo!

El extraño asintió como si fuese lo más normal y se encogió de hombros—. Ajá, no quería mojar mi ropa' ttebayo en el río. Mira estos peces, de seguro tienes hambre.

—¡Vístete, descarado! —gritó enrojecida, apuntándolo con el dedo. Le veía esa cosa. Esa.

No era lo más inteligente estar hablando con un extraño, en el bosque del Kyubi, cuando debería estar huyendo del pervertido y del demonio que la quería comer o quién sabe qué. Sin embargo, bajo esa circunstancia vergonzosa no estaba precisamente pensando bien. Se dio media vuelta con los brazos cruzados, esperando que él hiciera caso o se correría lejos, bastante problemas tenía ya como para sumarse uno más. Para su buena suerte prontamente, escuchó una risita que extrañamente se le hizo familiar y después, el ruido de una cremallera subirse, más el sonido de ropa deslizándose. Ropa deslizándose sobre esa piel tostada y mojada. Se abofeteó por lo último.

Esperó lo suficiente. No deseaba más sorpresas.

—Listo, exagerada —murmuró la voz ronca, ligeramente divertida.

Ella se volteó deseando parecer indignada y examinó critica que estuviese en lo cierto. El rubio vestía unos pantalones naranjos medio desgastado, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y una chaqueta negra, abierta por adelante, Sakura se fijó en el collar que colgaba de su cuello, le parecía haberlo visto antes en otro lado, en un libro tal vez.

Frunció el ceño, desconfiada.

—Uhm —contestó.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente, hasta que él se agachó frente la fogata, la avivó echando unos troncos y acercó los peces, enterrando el palo en la tierra muy cerca del fuego. Sakura lo observó arisca desde su posición, no podía confiar en un ermitaño (o lo que fuese) sólo porque estaba ahí y que además actuaba amable quizás para después atacarla (estaba especulando demasiado) y violarla, o matarla y violarla. Violarla y matarla. Le daba lo mismo, no se acercaría más de la cuenta, únicamente le preguntaría por la aldea más cercana y desaparecería. Estuvo tentada a hacerlo, pero entonces caviló que tal vez esa persona era su salvador de la noche anterior y estaba malinterpretando todo, como a menudo solía hacerlo. Se sintió una estúpida por no reparar en ello antes. Rascó su nuca rosada.

Vacilante, se aproximó. Él no levantó la vista.

—Oye tú —llamó.

—Naruto.

—¿Qué?

—Me llamo Naruto —contestó por fin, elevando el rostro varonil.

Se sintió más estúpida aún.

—Lo siento... eh... Naruto, sí... —balbuceó—. Dime un cosa, ¿tú me ayudaste anoche? —preguntó seria, expectante a la respuesta.

Naruto no hizo más que pestañear por unos segundos y después contestó en un suave: sí.

La fémina se relajó un poco. Tampoco se fiaría por completo aún.

—Gracias —dijo sinceramente, mirándolo a los ojos de forma cálida—. Probablemente estaría muerta. Muchas gracias. ¿Vives en este bosque?

El chico parecía sorprendido que le estuviese agradeciendo por un detalle tan banal como haberle socorrido (rió internamente, si supiera...), además ella no sabía que la travesía todavía no había acabado y que podían empeorar en ese mismo momento si el _otro_ lo deseaba, de todas maneras el pequeño detalle del 'gracias' entorpeció levemente en sus movimientos con la comida. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba un 'gracias' de otra persona.

—De nada, supongo. Por cierto... —comentó casual—. ¿por qué estás aquí?

Sakura sonrió tristemente.

—Porque soy el sacrificio, mira mis ropas —se indicó el vestuario blanco, aunque ahora medio sucio—. Fui elegida contra mi voluntad para ser devorada por él, para saciar su sed de sangre humana.

Arqueó las cejas ligeramente, cuando un susurro demoníaco se coló hasta sus oídos en el momento exacto que ella mencionó la palabra 'devorada' con tanta simpleza. Le pareció acertado el comentario de la otra presencia que retumbó en su mente, una idea comenzó a forjarse y esta vez, él se estaba haciendo participe como nunca antes con ese proyecto. Era demasiado retorcido y oscuro ese murmullo, que siseaba hasta lo más recóndito. La chica no reparó en la mueca astuta de Naruto, ya que ahora miraba las llamas de la fogata distraídamente.

—Ah, claro, el demonio. ¿Supongo que tienes mucho miedo, no? —preguntó otra vez.

—Un poco, digo, después de todas las historias es imposible no temer —calló unos momentos antes de continuar—, Naruto... ¿verdad? Tengo otra pregunta.

—Qué cosa.

—¿Tú puedes ayudarme más de lo que has hecho ya?

El aludido se removió incomodo.

—¿De qué manera?

—A salir de aquí y llegar a otra aldea, para colocarme en contacto con mi familia y amigos. ¿Eres un ermitaño, verdad? ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo cuando la bestia lidera estas tierras?

Naruto no respondió a sus preguntas y tampoco la miró. Cuando el pescado estuvo listo, la invitó a comer de forma distante.

Sakura se sentó frente al fuego y recibió en silencio el pescado que devoró desesperadamente una vez en sus manos, tenía hambre. Terrible. Desde el día que tuvo la leve sospecha del consejo y sus intenciones con ella, había dejado de comer por la preocupación y el miedo que le causaba la idea, mas ahora sentía ese ardor en el estomago que clamaba por alimento urgentemente. A pesar de la falta de aliño la comida estaba deliciosa, el pescado ahumado estaba perfectamente tal como le gustaba a ella, lo engulló con deleite, bajo la atenta mirada del hombre quien estaba sentado de forma india y mordía a veces la blanquecina carne, de forma perezosa.

_"Hazlo"_

Esa voz murmuró en su oído como un silbido de serpiente, seduciéndolo.

_—_No, aún no y ya cállate, maldita sea —respondió bajito. La mano le comenzaba a temblar, estaba reprimiéndose.

—¿Ahm... dijiste algo? uhmmm está exquisito —ella habló con la boca llena, antes de volver a morder un trozo de pescado.

El rubio pestañeó y lanzó una revoltosa carcajada, alejando completamente la presencia del Kyubi de su mente, al verla masticando de esa forma tan poco femenina y tragando como el peor de los bandidos en una cantina. Nunca antes había visto así a alguien.

—Nada, nada —respondió—. Lo he pensado y creo que puedo ayudarte, pero después que pase la tormenta —informó mirando hacia el cielo grisáceo.

La fémina siguió el mismo trayecto con la mirada y notó las nubes grises acumuladas en el cielo, preparadas para echar un temporal de muerte. Resopló, desilusionada.

—Tengo miedo de lo que pueda sucederme, estoy lejos de casa y quiero irme pronto de aquí —dijo con voz apagada.

Él apretó los labios fuertemente.

—Lo sé, pero te sacaré del bosque y podrás ir con tu familia, sólo que después de la tormenta. Nos refugiaremos en mi casa mientras tanto.

Dejó de comer el pescado y lo observó sonriente, esperanzada. Naruto le devolvió la mirada, aunque un poco más esquivo.

—No te conozco, recién sé tu nombre, pero algo me dice que confíe en ti. Esto es una locura, tal vez debería darme media vuelta y volver a mi pueblo... lo sé, pero siento que no, que debo seguirte. ¿Prometes ayudarme, lo vas a poder hacer Naruto?

_"Esto es demasiado interesante, muchachito"_

_—_Claro, lo prometo.

_"No prometas lo imposible"_

-o-

Caminaron por horas entre la densidad del bosque. Naruto siempre un paso adelante como un buen guía, manteniendo la distancia, ella lo seguía desde atrás contemplando su fornida espalda; notando que no llevaba armas con él por si tenía que defenderse. El día comenzaba a irse, las sombras volvía a asustarla cuando tomaban figuras amorfas y extrañas, los pájaros negros insistían en seguirlos, ahora eran más, Sakura los observó insegura y apuró el paso torpemente, hasta colocarse al lado del ermitaño. Él la vio de reojo y siguió adelante, indicándole que apurara el paso.

Luego de un rato en silencio, lo grillos corearon la noche y el ulular de algunos búhos.

De pronto, Naruto habló.

—Se llaman _cuervos de la muerte_, según dicen, van por aquellos que ya tienen un lugar en el infierno o que se acercan a su fin —soltó de golpe.

La fémina tragó saliva.

—¿Muerte...? entonces yo ya estoy muerta. Esos horribles pajarracos me siguen de la otra noche —musitó, abrazándose fuertemente a su propio cuerpo.

—O quizás a mí —contradijo el hombre en un gruñido. Sakura le miró con desconcierto—. Como sea, no estamos lejos, debemos apurarnos. Obscurece.

Era cierto, la escasa luz del día se desvanecía entre los gigantescos árboles.

Continuaron caminando, hasta que violentamente el chico se detuvo, ella también lo hizo y alzó la vista hacia el frente, donde Naruto miraba fijamente. Unos frondosos matorrales comenzaron a moverse bruscamente de un lado a otro, Sakura se intimidó por la oscilación. Algo se aproximaba, tal como la noche pasada, pero no era una ninguna cobarde... si tenía que luchar, lucharía hasta la muerte si era necesario.

Apretó ambas manos fuertemente.

De los matorrales, no, más bien de todo la zona de más vegetación un sapo gigante y verde, extrañamente vestido con ropajes, emergió de manera súbita.

Sakura quedó boquiabierta, haciéndose hacia atrás.

El ermitaño gruñó en desaprobación. —¿Sabes? creo deberías correr al río y esperar a que yo vaya por ti —musitó él, dando un paso adelante.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Ese fue un detonante para su ego.

—¡No puedo dejarte aquí con esa cosa! —objetó—. ¡Puedo luchar, no soy débil!

—Bueno... no quería que lo vieras, pero ni modo —dijo de forma derrotada.

Antes de preguntar a qué se refería con esas palabras, el sapo gigante tomó a Naruto, atrapándolo con la lengua y rió a carcajadas, de manera burlesca, entretanto lo acercaba para contemplarlo de cerca.

La chica estaba histérica, no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo. Quizás con sus puños lograría hacer que soltara al muchacho, pero era demasiado gigante para aturdirlo por el rato necesario. Demonios. Jamás pensó que fuera de esos altos muros que rodeaban la aldea, hacia la zona sur, existirían criaturas como un sapo gigante y vestido o un zorro de nueve colas iracundo.

—Él quiere verte —mencionó el sapo—. Vienes conmigo o me derribas, esa fue la condición de Jiraiya.

El aludido miró hacia atrás, donde estaba erguida la fémina y resopló, cansado.

—Ese maldito ero-sennin, echando a perder todo. Supongo que te tendré que derribar' ttebayo.

Sakura escuchó la conversación desde abajo y lo miró atónita. Estaba desorientada, ellos no estaban precisamente peleando, ni siquiera había una señal de rivalidad o pugna que liberaba una batalla entre bestia y cazador, leñador, ermitaño o lo que sea. No obstante, un repentino frío aumentó en el bosque. Una clara señal de mal augurio acercándose. Volvió la atención a Naruto y cuando lo hizo, pegó un chillido desmesurado.

Inesperadamente, el cuerpo de su salvador comenzó a sufrir una mutación increíble. Múltiples colas salieron disparadas de su espalda baja, causando una ventolera que por poco impulsa lejos a la chica, garra afiladas salieron de sus manos, piel entreabriéndose y todo rasgo minimamente humano, desapareció bajo la aparición del temible Kyubi. El sapo verde, lo soltó del agarre y el convertido zorro cayó al suelo elegantemente, sostenido por sus patas traseras. Ese no era Naruto, no había nada de Naruto en esa forma animal.

La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente, empapandolos.

La chica no lo podía creer, estaba estática, el color abandonó sus mejillas y sintió el miedo recorrerla entera, rabia e impotencia. Había confiado en el demonio, se había puesto a merced de él fácilmente, hasta pidió ayuda amablemente y él lo prometió pretendiendo ser amable. Nunca ideó que la bestia pudiese tomar la apariencia humana para engañar a sus victimas (como ella) y guiarlas a su secreta guarida y devorarlas lentamente, o someterlas de la peor manera, tal como le dijo Danzou antes de partir. Sakura tapó su rostro, convulsionando. Otra vez lo miró incrédula y enfurecida, tratando de autoconvencerse que lo que veía era real y no estaba teniendo otra pesadilla más, pero no... ahí estaba el hermoso zorro de las nueves colas, contemplándola desde una altura abismal, con esos orbes rasgados color escarlata como la misma sangre.

Era sorprendente que ella estuviese a unos pasos del Kyubi, sin ser asesinada aún. Clavó su pupila verde en la rojiza.

—¿Es tu novia, niño? —bromeó la figura verde al notar el interés—, vamos... Jiraiya te espera.

El zorro bufó.

—Dile que no iré este año, Gamakichi —y esa no era la voz del rubio—. Estaré ocupado y el chico, también.

Eso fue suficiente para obligarla a echarse andar despavorida, lejos de ambos monstruos. Estaba refiriéndose a ella, era obvio. Se quitó la túnica de sus hombros, quedando en la corta enagua llena de encajes y corrió lo más fuerte que soportaron sus piernas, agradeció su buen estado físico el cual le permitía recorrer a rápida velocidad y distancia sin cansarse tan pronto, resbaló por torpeza con el lodo que ya comenzaba a crearse, se paró y continuó; las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pómulos continuamente. Estaba confundida, lo único que le ordenada en ese momento el cerebro era: Corre lejos. Corre lejos y no te detengas. Sin embargo mientras lo hacía no podía evitar sentirse engañada, quería escapar de ahí, ya no le importaba tener que volver a la aldea y ser repudiada por el consejo de los ancianos, no le importaba tener que morir a manos de su propia gente, prefería ese destino que caer otra vez en las garras de esa miserable bestia del bosque que jugó con ella, pretendiendo ser un humano bondadoso.

Los maldecía a todos.

Llegó hasta el río que el ermitaño había mencionado antes, pocos árboles rodeaban el claro. Sin meditarlo, se lanzó para nadar hasta la cascada. Así perdería el rastro del demonio si es que la seguía, nadó a la deriva con ansias, algunas veces se hundía logrando acortar el trayecto, notó una punzada en la muñeca cuando movió los brazos frenéticamente, pero lo ignoró, puesto que en esa instancia era más relevante esconderse del peligro. Finalmente, trepó por las rocas y casi rodó cuando pisó un hueco, escaló como un gato, rasgándose la piel de las palmas y se adentró tras el chorro de agua que caía en forma catarata, apoyó la espalda en las piedras húmedas, temblando de frío y pánico. Era como estar jugando al gato y al ratón. Observó en silencio el lugar. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y unió ambas palmas a la altura de la boca, para darse algo de calor. El mentón le tiritaba.

El sonido de aves, espantándose, la hizo tensarse. Pudo oír a pesar del ruido que provocaba el agua contra las rocas.

Ahogó un grito, cuando una figura colosal se situó en una roca al medio del río, causando un estruendo que por poco la hace caer y rodar hacia afuera. Podía evidenciar con claridad la figura del demonio parada, alzando el hocico y olfateando el entorno y gruñendo como un animal, tratando de dar con ella. Comprimió sus pequeños dedos contra la boca para evitar que cualquier ruido la pusiera en revelación y miró, con los ojos bien abiertos la silueta, sin perder la atención de sus movimientos. Unió los párpados, susurrando una temblorosa plegaria por ella.

_Desaparece. Desaparece. Dios, ayúdame, Dios. Que no me encuentre, por favor._

Lo único que se escuchaba, era el agua caer estrepitosamente.

Las orejas de la bestia se movieron al unísono hacia atrás y adelante, captando un sonido. Sakura se apegó todavía más a las rocas de atrás y respiró agitada, como si el aire se le estuviese escapando.

El corazón ya se le salía por la boca.

Finalmente, el Kyubi pegó un salto y desapareció del plano.

Sakura esperó lo imprescindible e intentó recuperar el oxigeno perdido, antes de salir y continuar con la huida. Primero tocó con la mano el agua, interrumpiendo la caída del chorro, después salió por completo, mojándose más de lo que estaba. Examinó temerosa los alrededores, cerciorándose que no había rastro del demonio que le seguía los talones. Dio un paso, con el pie desnudo y magullado hacia la roca para comenzar a descender del escondite hasta la desembocadura del río. Tal vez si seguía el camino del torrente daría con una aldea vecina. Apoyó la planta en una roca puntiaguda y se impulsó hacia abajo, sosteniéndose con ambas manos, se iba a soltar, advirtiendo que era seguro donde pisaba, cuando sorpresivamente se vio alzada un brazo y apretujada fuertemente al instante. No alcanzó ni a pensar, todo le daba vueltas, el oxigeno ya no llegaba hasta sus pulmones, jadeó y apretó las manos en el agarre que la comprimía, palpando la suave textura de un pelaje zorruno medio anaranjado. Miró al frente, ofuscada.

Era la mano del propio Kyubi quien la sometía a cautiverio, enrollándola como una serpiente, ahogándola. Iba a matarla.

Elevó un poco más el rostro y entre la visión borrosa, notó que el zorro ahora estaba en una forma más humana. No era tan grande, no tenía hocico ni estaban esos espeluznantes ojos escarlatas que la atemorizaban tanto. Pudo ver a Naruto, tras esa cara negruzca, y su mirada azul bajo aquella máscara de maldad. La bestia rugió dominante, extendiendo su grito por toda la zona, un bramido escalofriante que recorrió el bosque prohibido. Sus colas de fuego bailaban alrededor de él ritmicamente.

Era hermoso, tenía que aceptarlo. Muy hermoso.

La fémina torció el cuerpo hacia adelante y cayó inconsciente por segunda vez.

La bestia la acercó y la olió, profundamente. El deseo de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco casi lo poseyó.

_"Chico, por esta vez, dejaré que tú mandes."_

_"No la voy a lastimar, haré lo mismo que con las otras."_

_"Eso... lo quiero ver."_

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Insisto, pobre Sakura xD

bueno, bueno, ella ya sabe que Naruto es el zorro, ¿qué pasará ahora? ooooooh, tal vez muchas cosas calientes pienso yo, ajajaja. Con ese pedazo de hombre solitario, qué chica en sus cabales no se quedaría ahí con él, haciendo travesuras muy sexys 1313

Espero que haya gustado el capítulo, espero no estar haciendo mucho ooc en Naruto T_T y espero sus comentarios, claro. Hay que aceptarlo, los reviews te hacen sentir muy bien, que vale la pena estar escribiendo por alguien que te lee y lo aprecia :'D así que no duden en dejarme aunque sea un comentario pequeño.

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Nathix.G: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me haces feliz T_T no creo que tarde mucho, siempre y cuando sienta que tengo buena recepción aquí ._. ¡De todas maneras, me animó mucho tu review!**  
**

**Lonely Athena: **Un beso! que linda, me encanta tu nick, 'Athena' :'D ojalá te siga viendo por acá, ya que esto sólo está empezando, a Sakura le espera un calvario capturada por el kyubi ¡Ojala te guste el próximo!saludos!**  
**

**ASUKA02:** yo soy tu fans *-* gracias por pasarte en mi historia. Un beso!

**Sakuita 01**: que linda eres! te agradezco que me sigas, linda, espero no poder defraudarte! seguiré esta historia con todo el amor posible! (L)

**Death demon98:** Lo seguiré, tenlo por seguro :3

**ANDREA:** OOOH DIOS, gracias, muchas gracias por tu crítica. Fue hermoso leerla, de verdad. Sinceramente, te encontré razón en todo, a veces me pongo vago y salto de las descripciones, he olvidado el hermoso arte de transportar al lector en una sola frase, lo sé y lo admito, pero no creas, antes era muy detallista, pero lamentablemente alguien dijo que podía aburrir siendo así y me mató x-x desde ese entonces decidí acortar todo, mmm creo que tendré que encontrar un termino medio ¿verdad?. Sobre el tema del sacrificio, no encontré que fuese necesario indicarlo, creí que quedaría claro para ustedes con: sacrificio humano+sakura elegida por bondadosa+kyubi iracundo, deseoso de sangre humana. Pero si encuentras que es pobre o que no es entendible, puedo ir añadiendo info acerca de eso en cada capítulo =3 no probleem! espero haber mejorado en este capítulo, me lo dices, me importan mucho la opiniones de mis lectores.

Y para finalizar, respecto al OoC, tranquila, nada desmesurado. Ya lo verás :3 no podría convertir a Narutito en sasuke-emo, xD lo siento fans. Al principio pude que se muestre arisco, pero entenderás el porqué. Y ya no digo más.

Un beso a todos!


	3. Prisionera de su voluntad

**Condenada al demonio**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura. Palabras vulgares y lemon explícito más adelante.**

**Ooc en él, lo siento, pero es necesario. Luego se entenderá y veremos a Naruto nuevamente.**

.

.

_Yo también lo veo._  
_Entre tus ojos veo un ángel_  
_Y en tu espalda, nada_  
_¿Por qué no tienes alas?_

* * *

**Capítulo III: prisionera de su voluntad.**

La dejó suavemente de costado sobre la alfombra de la habitación, la observó por un rato e hizo una mueca. Acercó su mano vacilante hacia la chica dormida, le tocó el contorno de la cadera, su redondez, el hombro desnudo y el desordenado cabello rosa con algunas flores blancas aún incrustadas. Quitó una y se la quedó viendo, después bufó, aplastandola entre los dedos.

Había una pequeña chimenea en la recamara, la avivó removiendo algunos troncos carbonizados y notó que llovía fuertemente por la ventana.

Volvió el rostro sombrío a ella.

Pronto despertaría. Lo estaba deseando.

Así ocurrió. Sakura despertó a los minutos después con el cuerpo entumecido, la garganta seca y los pies adoloridos. Quiso llevar su mano a la cabeza para palpar la herida de la noche pasada (esa que le dolía), pero notó de inmediato que estaba imposibilitada a hacerlo, ya que ambos brazos estaban atados por la muñeca y posicionados en su espalda, no podía gritar, porque estaba amordazada (la tela le entreabría los labios) y los pies fuertemente amarrados con soga de los tobillos. Estaba atrapada, y prontamente comenzó a asustarse al sentirse vulnerable y sometida ante cualquiera, se movió como un reptil en el suelo, tratando de aflojar el nudo de las cuerdas, los ruidos de su garganta se oían sofocados por la tela y la humedecía por la saliva que escapaba. Lo intentó por un tiempo, hasta que se cansó de hacerlo, dejó caer la cabeza al suelo, jadeando apenas por la amordaza. Cerró los orbes, buscando serenarse, si se agitaba no conseguiría nada más que confundirse y no visualizar la solución al problema. Lo primero era soltarse, salir desapercibida de donde estuviese, si es que lo lograba, y llegar a otra aldea para pedir ayuda, lejos del Kyubi.

De Naruto.

Volvió abrir los orbes, iracunda.

Frotó ambas piernas para soltar las cuerdas, causándose daño en la piel.

—No podrás —dijo de pronto una voz varonil en la habitación en penumbras, deteniéndola.

La fémina elevó la mirada hasta el sillón verde, del cual no se había percatado, viendo a Naruto sentado cómodamente ahí, con el codo apoyado en el brazo del sofá y a la vez, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano, observándola de manera constante. El muchacho que conoció durante el día, de él, ya no quedaba rastro, la expresión en ese atractivo rostro era totalmente afilada y peligrosa, signo que se acentuaba debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, iluminada apenas por las cálidas llamas del fuego. Parecía el señor de las tinieblas, del que había leído en los libros antiguos.

Oscuro y espeluznante.

Sakura intentó hablar.

—¡Mghgto! —Se movió de un lado a otro, frenética—. ¡Maldtitooo! ¡Najhto!

Respiró agitadamente. Estaba exhausta.

Naruto rió.

—Sé lo que me dices, no soy tan tonto' ttebayo —se colocó de pie, dando dos pasos hasta ella—. Eres valiente como para osar a insultarme, sabiendo quién soy y de lo que podría ocurrirte. Si aún no te das cuenta, estás en mi bosque, en mi territorio. Puedes salir de aquí con vida si sólo yo lo permito.

—¡Mffff! —ella no se amedrentó por la sutil advertencia, casi amenaza.

Naruto la miró medio sorprendido desde arriba.

—Vaya, no te rindes... te quitaré la tela de la boca, será interesante oírte... —Se inclinó y corrió el trozo de tela sólo un poco.

Ella inspiró y tosió.

Él esperó que se repusiera.

—Oh... —jadeó Sakura, mirándolo furiosa. Después cogió el aire necesario—. ¡Bastardo, maldito, mentiroso!

Naruto nuevamente cubrió su boca. La fémina agitó la cabeza hacia todos lados.

—Nada de ofensas ¿De acuerdo? he escuchado muchas a lo largo de mi vida, estoy cansado —musitó—. ¿Bien?

Sakura resopló por la nariz, asintiendo.

De nuevo le liberó la boca.

—¡Mentiroso, te odio, te odio! vi en lo que te convertiste, sé lo que eres, ¡me mentiste! ¡mentiroso! —repitió, indignada.

Por esta vez, el hombre rubio se le quedó viendo, intrigado. Ella no estaba atemorizada, ni conmocionada por estar de prisionera con él, al contrario, estaba ardiendo en rabia sólo porque le mintió acerca de su verdadera identidad. Aunque no del todo, Sakura jamás le preguntó más allá del tema. La cogió de los hombros, ella se revolvía inquieta, para sentarla en el suelo sin desatarla de las otras extremidades, no correría el riesgo.

Sus manos picaron al tener contacto con su suave piel blanquecina, así que las apartó rápidamente.

—Nunca pensé que te molestaría tanto... eres rara. Además, te dije que te fueras al río.

La aludida lo contempló furiosa.

—¡Ya ves que sí me molesta, suéltame! ¿qué piensas hacerme, monstruo? ¿planeas matarme o comerme? ¡Dime! —contestó, azorada por el esfuerzo.

—Deja de insultarme.

—¡Jamás, demonio! No soporto la traición, aunque se podría esperar una cualidad como esa de un ser como tú... —mencionó, desafiándolo.

Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo yo? ¿Y cómo soy yo exactamente?

—¡El Kyubi!, destruyes aldeas, devoras mujeres inocentes, te alimentas de nuestro miedo, ¡nos obligas a rendirte sacrificios! —gritó.

Para la sorpresa de Sakura, el rió fuertemente, suavizando las facciones de su rostro.

—Destruyo, porque me atacan. ¿Mujeres inocentes? eres la primera, créeme —su arrogancia era detestable, notó la chica—, ¿y obligar a rendirme sacrificios, quién lo dice? Yo jamás lo he dispuesto.

Ambos callaron, a la fémina de cabello rosa no le quedaron más ofensas cuales utilizar en su defensa. Lo miró arisca. Él estaba mintiendo, era obvio.

—No te creo —susurró después de unos segundos.

Naruto rascó su barbilla, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Me lo esperaba' ttebayo... ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó de imprevisto, viéndose interesado. La chica giró la cara pretendiendo ignorarlo—. Te hice una pregunta.

Sakura volvió la cara. Se quedaron viendo desafiantes, como unos combatientes en el cuadrilátero.

—Mátame de una maldita vez y púdrete en el mismo infierno —escupió venenosa.

La sonrisa en los labios del hombre desapareció rápidamente, remplazada por una mueca enojada. Sin preámbulo, la cogió del cabello desde la nuca y la inclinó hacia atrás, para que ella lo viera directamente y sintiera pavor, Sakura se quejó por el brusco agarre y lanzó un chillido, su cuero cabelludo siempre había sido extremadamente sensible bajo el toque, el agarre le parecía la peor tortura. Naruto frunció el ceño, y movió el rostro hasta el femenino causando que sus narices se tocasen por la punta, mezclando la respiración del otro en las suaves inhalaciones. La chica entrecerró los orbes, notando que las tupidas pestañas del ermitaño eran tan rubias como su cabello.

—Para ser una mujer de aldea, tienes una boca muy grande. Me pregunto si esa actitud continuaría si _él_ se mostrara frente a ti, ahora —amenazó.

Tragó saliva dolorosamente, sintiéndose demasiado expuesta de esa forma. Con la cabeza alzada y amarrada de manos y pies.

—¿Acaso eres tan cobarde que tienes que acudir al zorro? ¡Monstruo cobarde, eso es lo que eres! —siseó adolorida. La pesada mano masculina afianzó aún más su cabello, que por poco lanza un alarido.

—Un monstruo... así me llaman' ttebayo. Lo he escuchado toda mi vida, ese repudio injustificado... si quieres que sea un monstruo, lo seré para ti, Sakura-chan.

Él dijo su nombre. Cómo lo sabía. Oh, no.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Naruto la tumbó en el suelo bocabajo de manera rauda. De un movimiento, le soltó el nudo de la soga que amarraban sus pies y le entreabrió los muslos, Sakura adivinó sus claras intenciones y se removió, gritando a toda voz, mientras ahora sentía las manos masculina en su espalda y después, cómo éstas hacían la fuerza necesaria para rasgar la enagua blanca desde los costados, dejándola en simples harapos y entreviendo la piel. Sakura golpeó el suelo con los pies y lanzó una exclamación, desesperada. Trató de impedir esa clase de tortura, lo había visto en muchas mujeres jóvenes años atrás cuando recién se iniciaba en el área de la salud; victimas de violaciones durante las pequeñas guerrillas o cuando eran capturadas en los campos de cosecha y llevadas fuera de la aldea, vendidas como esclavas sexuales a señores de mayor jerarquía. Lo vio, vio el dolor reflejado en los ojos de ellas, los cuerpos ultrajados, lastimados y tocados y la sangre que se deslizaba de todas partes, más por sus entrepiernas. Eran simples cuerpos, no tenían alma, unas muertas en vida viviendo el dolor de la desgracia.

Por eso debía detenerlo. No sería una victima más de ese calvario.

—¡No lo hagas así, para, por favor! ¡Detenteee, me duele, me duele! —Era verdad, el peso del cuerpo varonil la estaba dejando sin aliento y le comprimía los pechos a mayor magnitud al no portar sostén. A duras penas cogía aire por la boca.

El hombre ignoró la desesperada súplica y continuó desgarrando la tela hasta abajo, donde la espalda perdía su nombre y comenzaba a evidenciarse la ropa interior y el trasero femenino. Nuevamente la escuchó llorar y suplicar, con el rostro ladeado, la mejilla derecha apoyada en la alfombra y las hebras rosas desparramadas alrededor, como un manto de velo.

Respirando agitado, le contempló la piel de la espalda, se veía sumamente apetitosa. Se saboreó y bajó hasta ella, para olfatearla con la punta de la nariz. La mujer tenía un olor muy dulce, que incluso podría provocarle naúseas, pero fuera de eso le atraía esa esencia como a vainilla, por ese motivo la olfateó hasta la nuca donde aún podía escuchar el pequeño llanto y descendió hasta la zona lumbar repetidas veces, rozando únicamente la nariz; luego de nuevo volvió a subir quedándose unos segundos ahí, en la mata de hebras, aspirando y llenándose de ella. Finalmente se apartó del cuerpo de la chica y la volteó, dispuesto a continuar hasta el final con el retorcido propósito que se había entablado en su mente.

Sin embargo, cuando la giró y la observó a los ojos, algo dentro del pecho se contrajo, deteniendo todo pronostico o idea retorcida.

Sakura tenía las mejillas encendidas, bañadas en lágrimas, los orbes enrojecidos por el llanto y los labios agrietados, por habérselos mordido durante el forcejeo o por la impotencia de sentirse ultrajada. Él pudo percibir la sangre emanando de esas pequeñas laceraciones que provocó su impetuosidad en los movimientos. La expresión facial de la fémina era de total suplicio.

—Lo siento, lo siento —susurró ella, mirándolo acongojada—, pero tú no eras así... no lo entiendo, tú no eras así... —repitió.

El hombre se apartó, rígido, colocándose de pie. Lejos de la mujer.

—Cállate, no hables, no quiero oírte.

Sakura sorbió por la nariz e insistió.

—Sólo quiero irme a casa, sólo quiero ir con mamá... tú lo prometiste, que me ayudarías —dijo en un sollozo. Ya poco le importaba que la tela resbalaba de sus hombros y la desnudez de su pecho quedara más expuesta frente a un hombre, como nunca antes.

Esa voz, esos ojos suplicantes y llenos de lágrimas provocadas por él. Por él.

Naruto lanzó un gruñido, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dando un fuerte portazo que retumbó por todo el lugar.

La chica se hizo un ovillo, acercó lo que más pudo las rodillas a su cuerpo y lloró hasta que el cansancio no pudo más con ella.

Allá afuera, la tormenta se desataba.

-o-

Dormitaba a intervalos, frente a la chimenea que mantuvo caliente y confortable la habitación durante la fría noche. Miró por la ventana, fijándose en la lluvia que golpeaba el vidrio, formando pequeños riachuelos que caían hasta el borde. Suspiró, volviendo la vista al frente. Su captor no había vuelto después de lo ocurrido, pero sí en cambio había oído un estruendo en el piso de arriba, como si estuviese destrozando todo y lanzando los muebles por los aires, contra la pared. Ella temió que volviera a bajar para consumar la violación, por lo que se mantuvo expectante casi toda la madrugada, contemplando la puerta con pavor, deseando que no se abriera jamás ante su cruel captor.

Naruto no volvió.

Se sintió más aliviada y pudo dormir unas horas el mullido sofá, temblando al notarse demasiado desnuda, con los brazos adoloridos por la posición.

_"Mama, papá, los extraño"_, pensó tratando de contener las lágrimas y el sollozo. Ella siempre se caracterizó por ser una chica fuerte, no se rompería en esta instancia, saldría adelante.

No fue hasta la mañana, cuando la tormenta se hubo apaciguado un poco, que entró el hombre completamente mojado. Sakura se tensó de inmediato, pegando un bote e irguiéndose a un lado del sofá, dispuesta a dar la lucha hasta el final si él reanudaba sus oscuras intenciones con su cuerpo. Naruto le lanzó una mirada peligrosa y se fijó distraidamente en sus pechos descubiertos, pequeños y firmes. Ella lo notó y se agachó, avergonzada.

—¡No me lastimes, por favor! —gimió, con la cabeza gacha.

El rubio pegó dos zancadas y llegó hasta la figura encorvada. Estiró una mano, deseando tocarle la nuca para tranquilizarla, mas la detuvo en el aire antes de llegar y la apartó, malhumorado.

—Toma, vístete. Es vieja, pero te servirá para cubrirte del frío. —Le lanzó una gruesa yukata gris, que la tapó casi por completo.

La rodeó y soltó las amarras de las muñecas haciendo uso de su fuerza. Intentó en no fijarse demasiado en su desnudismo, porque le aturdía mucho.

Se distanció de la chica, como si fuese veneno tóxico.

Sakura, todavía en cuclillas, agarró los bordes de la yukata y se cubrió la cabeza y el torso. La tela gruesa aplacaría el repentino frío que la hacia tiritar o quizás era el temor que le provocaba el chico. No levantó el rostro, esperó pacientemente que él saliera, pero tal como pensó... el aludido estaba de pie cerca de la puerta mirándola insistentemente como solía hacerlo, provocando que la piel se le erizara y le recorriera un escalofrío.

Lo escuchó carraspear.

—Me iré, pero antes quiero que entiendas una cosa primero —informó con la mano puesta en el pomo—. No te puedes ir.

La fémina ascendió la mirada.

—¿Qué...? —susurró, mas fue interrumpida al instante.

—Eres mi prisionera ahora, tu aldea te ofreció como sacrificio y estás en mis tierras, para mí —dijo—. Yo sé todo lo que ocurre, si escapas, lo sabré y no dudaré en traerte de vuelta. Conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano. No puedes correr y no puedes esconderte.

Entreabrió los labios, pero Naruto no le dio tiempo para réplicas, ya que salió de la recamara y cerró la puerta firmemente a sus espaldas.

Sakura quedó atónita.

_—Ino, ¿tú crees que el Kyubi sea tan malvado como menciona el consejo? Jamás he visto que ataque la aldea —dijo la de cabello rosa, mirando el bosque desde la distancia de la colina._

_La otra fémina se detuvo—. Claro que sí, come mujeres inocentes. _

_Sakura giró el rostro._

_—Pero no hay constancia de eso, quizás no sea más que un cuento que el consejo usa para atemorizarnos y tenernos a sus pies._

_Ino negó._

_—Ese zorro es un demonio y ten cuidado de cómo hablas del consejo, que esos comentarios pueden llegar a Danzou, frentona._

_La aludida suspiró, volviendo a contemplar el frondoso bosque verde._

_—En ese caso, si es verdad, espero nunca ser una de esas pobres mujeres._

_—No lo creo, eres muy buena como para correr esa suerte —comentó—. Anda, que hay trabajo en el hospital._

Bajó la mirada hasta sus muñecas lesionadas y las acarició, para mitigar daño que sentía en la piel.

—Ino —murmuró—, tenías razón... es un demonio sin corazón.

Lo era realmente, pero ella no sabía que podía volverse peor de lo que imaginaba.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¡Un nuevo capítulo! oh, sakura, cuida tu lengua, que por poco terminas... mal (?) sé que algunas dirán: este NO ES NARUTO. sé que estoy haciendo OoC, pero créanme, es justificado. Más adelante, no mucho, entenderán el motivo de su desconfianza y todo. Si algunas se preguntan, ¿naruto lo ha hecho con otras mujeres (me refiero al sexo... xD)? la respuesta es sí y ese tema va a causar bastante problemas más adelante en la parejita xDD**

**quiero agradecer el apoyo chicas, son muy buenas T_T leo cada comentario y me sonrojo, me río y me echo a volar, muy feliz~**

**¡Gracias, hermosas y hermosos (si es que hay)! sigo por ustedes, y a los que me leen, pero no comentan, ¡gracias también! (L)**

**No estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo. Paso a avisar que yo actualizo dos veces por semana, domingo y miércoles. Y recuerden, que va a ser una historia cortita :3**

**NaruSaku up!**

**Besos! :K**


	4. Por siempre una guerrera

**Condenada al demonio**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura. Palabras vulgares y lemon explícito más adelante.**

**Ooc en él, lo siento, pero es necesario. Luego se entenderá y veremos a Naruto nuevamente.**

.

.

**¡Y comienza la tensión sexual entre ambos!**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Por siempre una guerrera.**

El día era tan gris, como su estado de ánimo.

Desde el día de su captura, Naruto entraba todos los días a la habitación, le dejaba una bandeja con frutas, pan o carne y tiesto con agua, y salía disparado, sin ni siquiera ofrecerle un gesto de consuelo o de esperanza. Sakura contempló su entorno abstraída, era cómoda, tenía una chimenea que la mantenía caliente y un sillón en el cual dormía por las noches, la habitación estaba algo desgastada, la pintura descolorida pero la forma era elegante y espacio considerable. Por su puesto, días anteriores, había decidido recorrer las cercanías de la 'cárcel' de cuatro paredes; fijándose en los estantes con polvorientos libros antiguos de Filosofía, unos volúmenes de medicina y otros, que no pudo descifrar el título en la tapa debido a la antigüedad y desgaste de éste mismo.

Se vistió con la yukata gris, sin quitarse la enagua blanca, y se asomó por el gran ventanal, contemplando el verdoso bosque en las periferias. No llovía, pero el cielo seguía poblado por nubes. Acercó su boca al vidrio y sopló su aliento, causando que se empañara por las diferentes temperaturas, se le ocurrió dibujar con el dedo distraídamente una figura abstracta, mientras recordaba los últimos días con su familia, en cómo estarían preocupados en ese momento y en todo lo acontecido, llevaba la cuenta mental de sus días en esa prisión: eran cuatro. Volvió la atención afuera y suspiró, abatida.

Perdió la mirada en el horizonte, en las copas de los pinos, que se movían con el viento. La casa estaba alrededor de árboles, escondida de los forasteros, y cerca de un claro con una cascada, donde ella se había escondido noches atrás. Estaba deseando poder salir e ir a zambullirse en esas aguas cristalinas, aunque el frío la calara después. Necesitaba un baño, aunque dudaba que él la dejara salir cuatro pasos fuera de la habitación, era su maldita prisionera. Se fijó en un punto de la lejanía, notando inmediatamente que una mancha negra se acercaba a gran velocidad, resaltaba entre lo verdoso de la vegetación, la chica entrecerró los orbes y frunció el ceño, tratando de identificar la peculiar silueta. Esperó a que estuviese lo suficiente próxima, estaba curiosa.

No se sorprendió demasiado, cuando la silueta reveló ser realmente Naruto quien emergió entre los árboles, brincando de una rama de pino a otra, hasta que el impulso le hizo aterrizar en el suelo, quedando perfectamente erguido. Como si nada. A su espalda, sujetándolo por las patas, llevaba el cuerpo muerto de un jabalí, como si se tratase de un saco liviano. Lo vio acomodarselo, mientras iniciaba una lenta marcha hasta el interior de la casa, ese día, a pesar del frío y la humedad del ambiente, vestía unos pantalones tipo pirata de color crema, salpicados con barro y una camiseta sin mangas, una negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente. Muy bien. Demasiado, tanto así que Sakura no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo más de la cuenta, aunque su expresión facial demostrara menosprecio.

Jamás había visto un chico tan guapo en su vida, ni en la aldea, ni en otra, ni en sus sueños ¡jamás! y ese cuerpo...

—Ja!, ni que fuera para tanto... —farfulló, intentando convencerse de lo contrario. Aún así, no quitó la vista.

Fue bastante obvia la insistencia de su mirada, que Naruto la percató a distancia por mero instinto. Se detuvo con la cena en el lomo antes de llegar a la entrada y alzó el rostro moreno, con el ceño fruncido, examinando directamente a la ventana que daba a la sala de estar donde permanecía su prisionera. La chica se sonrojó, al verse pillada, y se apartó de la ventana con rapidez, apegándose al muro. Había sido descubierta. Rayos.

Resopló, esperó lo necesario y nuevamente se asomó por un costado del ventanal, vacilante. Sin embargo, él ya no estaba en el lugar. Lo buscó, sin pensarlo, con la mirada por toda la zona.

—¿Qué miras tanto? —preguntó una voz secamente, ahí en su habitación, a su espalda.

Sakura pegó un salto, sobresaltada por la repentina pregunta. Se volteó velozmente y encontró al muchacho apoyado en la puerta y de brazos cruzados, mirándole de esa forma que le molestaba. Sakura tardó en buscar una respuesta inteligente, una que saciara la curiosidad de su captor. Nunca diría que era su atractivo el que apreciaba escondida desde la ventana. Nunca.

Lanzó una mirada burlona—. Admiraba la libertad, hermosa libertad... hermosa palabra... libertad.

El hombre arqueó una ceja.

—No tienes que ser irónica. ¿Dónde quedó la niña llorona del otro día? —dijo con toda la intención, mofándose.

La fémina hizo una mueca con el rostro.

—No volveré a llorar —dictaminó seriamente, como una célebre guerrera—, menos por tu causa. Sé que eres capaz de matarme cuando se te plazca y de tomar mi cuerpo si lo deseas, pero quiero que sepas algo... jamás dejaré de luchar. Nunca me rendiré. No puedes romper mi alma.

Jadeó, en búsqueda de aire. Había dicho esas espléndidas palabras en menos de medio segundo, guiada por su corazón.

Naruto pareció ofuscado por su respuesta, porque corrió la mirada azul hacia un lado, meditó un par de segundos, y luego la volvió a ella, con la boca torcida.

—Como sea —murmuró—. Ven conmigo.

Le ordenó.

Ella se negó rotundamente.

De un ágil movimiento, se plantó al frente y agarró una de sus muñecas (y notó que aún estaban lastimadas...) y la jaló con él para sacarla de la habitación. Sakura tironeó lo que más pudo el brazo, hasta trató de jalar en dirección contraria para no ser llevaba, mas era imposible enfrentarse. Naruto atravesó varios pasillos y habitaciones oscura para llegar hasta los escalones de la mansión, ella aprovechó de contemplar los alrededores con curiosidad, no era lo que pensaba, no era un lugar tenebroso ni lúgubre, digno de una guarida bestial. No. La arquitectura era arcaica, muy bella, el decorado aunque medio desgatado, seguía siendo digno de admirar. Las paredes eran de color rojo rubí. Sólo había visto ese tipo de edificación en templos de jefes espirituales o jerarcas adinerados, nunca en la aldea.

Subió los escalones con Naruto adelante, recorrieron el largo pasillo hasta el final. El muchacho se detuvo frente a una puerta café y la soltó rápidamente. Ella tragó saliva, preocupada, él ultrajaría su cuerpo... eso era, no se le ocurría nada más convincente. Lo contempló asustada, pero sin derramar lágrimas, Naruto la observó también y le indicó con un gesto que entrara. Haruno por un segundo, ideó darle un codazo en las costillas, sobre la caja torácica y dejarlo medio muerto en el suelo, para salir huyendo lejos de ahí; pero sabía que ese truco no serviría por mucho tiempo, el Kyubi podía encontrarla antes que ella pudiese poner un pie en otra aldea.

Suspiró, resignada. Era como un cordero contra diez lobos hambrientos de carne.

Una hermosa analogía.

Con una mano, el chico deslizo la puerta entreabierta y la empujó adentro.

—¿Pero qué...? —alcanzó a decir la fémina, casi a punto de caer.

—Hay jabón en la bañera y útiles de aseo personal. Luego baja a la cocina, si puedes encontrarla —le echó una rápida mirada y se fue.

Quedó sorprendida.

La habitación era inmensa, con una tina de gran tamaño al medio. Había un espejo de cuerpo completo adherido a la pared izquierda, al otro lado, estaba un ventanal con salida a un pequeño balcón. Estaba maravillada por la arquitectura del antiguo lugar, por unos momentos fue feliz dentro de su desdicha, de poder apreciar la atractiva edificación.

No vaciló por mucho. Necesitaba quitarse el lodo del cuerpo y el sudor de los días pasados.

Se desvistió media insegura, lanzando miradas furtivas a la puerta cerrada y entró a la tina de agua caliente, increíblemente estaba temperada. Enjuagó su silueta con el jabón, lavó el largo cabello rosa repetidas veces para deshacer los nudos y quitar la suciedad, estuvo tentada a cortarlo por más comodidad, pero desistió de la idea al no tener tijeras u otro objeto cortante a mano. Estaba hundida hasta el pecho de agua turbia, ella misma había quitado la claridad con la suciedad del cuerpo, tal como Naruto lo hacia cada día con su espíritu al mantenerla prisionera de esa forma, privándola de ver a su familia y amigos, de respirar 'libertad'. Dejó vagar la vista por la habitación. No lo notó antes: él siempre utilizaba velas o candelabros para iluminar la estancia cuando iba a dejarle la cena, no había luz, mucho menos interruptores. Realmente, la mansión era antigua.

Las velas pegadas al suelo por esperma, rodeaban la tina. Algunas estaban gastadas, otras nuevas. Él siempre debió usar ese medio para clarecer mientras se tomaba un baño en esa misma tina. Sakura sintió náuseas de estar ahí. Lo detestaba. Eternamente.

Cerró los orbes por la repentina somnolencia, se apoyó en el respaldo de la tina blanca y el confort del vapor y el agua caliente la hicieron dormirse.

_Ella corría por el bosque, miraba hacia atrás y gritaba por ayuda. Pisándole los talones, venía Danzou convertido en una bestia llena de ojos rojos incrustadas por todo el cuerpo, tenía el rostro desorbitado y la boca le salivaba, señal de que estaba deseoso por tenerla. Ella cayó al suelo polvoriento, él la sujetó del tobillo arrastrándola hacia atrás, giró el rostro despavorida, pero no vio más que una inmensa oscuridad... y de pronto sintió la mano masculina ascender por su cuerpo, tanteando de manera indecorosa los muslos, las caderas, la curva de su pequeña cintura y los pechos. Estaba inmovilizada. Él siguió subiendo, por su cuello, el cual apretó un poco y se entretuvo en su boca, deslizando un dedo entre sus labios para separarlos. De forma sugestiva lo movió fuera y dentro, como mostrándole lo que haría después allá abajo... en su interior._

_Lo escuchó jadear cerca de su oído._

_Sakura cerró los ojos._

_—Ábrelos y mírame —susurró esa voz masculina._

_Ella lo hizo, presa del miedo._

_Oh._

_Oh._

_No era Danzou. No. Era Naruto, quien estaba sobre ella y la sometía. Hermoso como siempre, con los ojos azules y el rostro moreno._

_Algo caliente y duro se golpeó contra su vientre y__Sakura, sabiendo de qué se trataba, gritó._

Se irguió de la tina asustada, respirando agitadamente. El agua ya estaba fría, así que se salió de inmediato. Le temblaban las manos cuando sujetó la yukata grisácea y la deslizó por sus hombros a pesar de estar medio mojada. Aún no podía creer la mala jugada de su mente, había conectado al repugnante de Danzou con el despreciable de Naruto, forzada a hilar a ambos hombres en un mismo cuadro, a sus insinuaciones morbosas. Inclusive, percibió casi real el toque de esa mano por su cuerpo, Sakura gimió contrariada, apretando entre su puño cerrado, a la altura de su pecho, el borde la vestimenta.

Bajó la intensidad de su respiración y se calmó, colocando la otra palma en su frente.

_"Cálmate, estúpida. Sólo fue un sueño, un maldito y asqueroso sueño."_

Inspiró hondo.

Lavó sus dientes y peinó el cabello hacia un lado, dejándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo. Con las hebras humedecidas aún, salió en búsqueda de la cocina.

Recorrió descalza los corredores, éstos apenas se iluminaba por los candelabros adornados a la pared. Sakura se fijó en los cuadros, en ninguno parecía haber rastro de la familia que vivió antes. Bajó los escalones, buscó en cada habitación, hasta que dio por fin con la cocina. Estaba iluminada por velas y la cocina, que funcionaba a leña, ayudaba a esclarecerla. Un exquisito olor a carne le inundó las fosas nasales y el estomago comenzó a protestar.

Tontamente, se quedó parada en el umbral.

—Pasa —dijo Naruto, que estaba de espaldas, mirando la cacerola hervir sobre la cocina—. Ya estabas tardando.

Entró, sosteniéndose la yukata por la abertura y apenas se sentó en el borde de la silla más alejada, mirándolo desconfiada en todo momento. No caería bajo una muestra de humildad otra vez. Lo contempló como un insecto clavado a la pared, debatiéndose si era correcto 'preguntar' lo que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Esta casa pertenecía a tus padres? —consultó finalmente.

Él quitó la olla del fuego, la destapó y sirvió el contenido en dos platos, un suculento trozo de carne de jabalí junto a un surtido de verduras. Dejó el primer plato en la larga mesa y él se sentó a comer del suyo, en silencio, sin responder a la pregunta. Ya era una costumbre. Sakura miró el plato humeante y se saboreó porque lucía exquisito y ella tenía apetito con el relajante (casi) baño, pero no se atrevía a acercarse lo suficiente a la comida por miedo al Naruto, podría tratarse de una trampa y la cena era el cebo perfecto para tenerla próxima. Achicó los ojos, suspicaz.

El muchacho rubio levantó la mirada de la comida y masticó educadamente.

Tragó y sonrió, burlón.

—Si te querría muerta, ya lo estarías' ttebayo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Come.

Sakura bufó.

—No me acercaría voluntariamente a ti, demonio de las nueve colas —replicó altanera.

—Te vas a morir de hambre entonces —contestó, mirándola a los ojos.

—¡Lo haré! Prefiero eso antes que... que... —buscó la palabra indicada.

—¿Antes que te toque o recibir algo de mí? Pffff, las mujeres son extrañas. Ero-sennin tiene razón, no traen más que un dolor de cabeza —continuó comiendo como si nada, hasta que recordó un importante detalle—. Si no quieres obtener nada de mí, ¿por qué te diste un baño en la tina que suelo usar yo?

Maldición, eso la pilló desprevenida. Y no supo qué responder.

Fue la necesidad.

—Yo... —calló, avergonzada por no tener las palabras—, eso no te importa.

Sonriente, el muchacho terminó su cena. Se paró de manera triunfal y salió por la puerta trasera.

Cruzada de brazos se quedó la Haruno, aparentando terquedad y convicción en la decisión de 'no' recibir nada del muchacho. Nada y nada. Nuevamente, la panza emitió un quejido indudable haciéndole tambalear el firme propósito. _Maldición_, pensó. Apretó el labio inferior entre sus dientes, echó una ojeada hacia atrás, adelante y...

No esperó ni un segundo más para abalanzarse sobre la fuente aún caliente. Comió apresurada, saboreando las verduras perfectamente aliñadas y la carne jugosa, bebió dos vasos de agua y continuó tragando, apoyada en la mesa. Inspeccionó la puerta por donde había salido, previniendo que él no estuviese cerca como para verla, su orgullo no se lo permitía y sería un golpe bajo. Estaba tan absorta, masticando y degustando la maldita cena (porque el jodido Naruto cocinaba de maravilla) que no reparó en la figura masculina que la contemplaba hace rato desde la otra entrada a la cocina, era fácil saber cómo trabajaba la cabeza de esa chica de cabello rosa. Era terriblemente orgullosa. Sabía que nunca se permitiría tratar con él, ni mucho menos a recibir comida. Aunque días atrás sí lo hizo.

Fue divertido viéndola comer como un hombre de las cavernas. No era femenina, pero sí tenía buenas curvas que se reflejaban a través de la yukata.

Antes de que lo viera, él desapareció silenciosamente.

-o-

A regañadientes, lavó ambos platos (creía que el _estúpida cabeza rubia y hueca_ era capaz de fregar el suyo propio). Los secó y guardó, aunque le costó encontrar el estante. Era uno de arriba, donde su pequeña estatura no alcanzaba a llegar, tuvo que subirse a una silla para apenas rozar con los dedos la superficie con otros platos y casi caerse de espaldas al suelo.

Volvió la mirada a la habitación, y salió de ella, rumbo a la propia, donde estaría la cálida chimenea esperando por ella.

Estaba peinando sus hebras rosáceas con los dedos frente al fuego, cuando Naruto entró con unos troncos apoyados en el hombro. Sin cruzar palabra, los dejó a un costado de la chimenea y lanzó otros cuantos, reanimando las llamas. Ella lo observó hacer la maniobra atentamente.

—No entiendo... me tienes de prisionera, pero ahora me tratas como invitada.

Él tardó en contestar, mas lo hizo—. Si prefieres que te lleve al calabozo, dímelo y lo hago.

—Uhm, no me refería a eso. Es sólo que no lo comprendo.

El muchacho suspiró sonoramente.

Se dio media vuelta, caminó hasta la puerta dispuesta a marcharse, mas la voz femenino lo detuvo.

—Espera —llamó sin verle, sentía que flaqueaba cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos—. ¿Para qué me quieres aquí? ¿Por qué no me has matado?

Había prometido no llorar, pero no pudo con las lágrimas de tormento. Esas que salen involuntariamente cuando tocas un tema que te lastima.

"No lo sé" respondió mentalmente él. Giró el rostro hacia la chica sentada frente al fuego y la observó de esa manera que tanto le incomodaba (él no lo sabía, claro), fijándose en la forma en que esos ojos color jade se cristalizaban a medida que retenía la pena, tal como hermosas gemas sin pulir. Brutas y ásperas.

Rascó su nuca poblada por cabello dorado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —consultó bruscamente con voz ronca.

Extrañada y levemente asombrada, la fémina arrugó la frente.

—La manía que tienes que desviar el tema, además... sabes como me llamo... —balbuceó.

—Pero quiero que me lo digas tú. Cómo te llamas —insistió.

—Sakura Haruno —contestó firme, irritada la insistencia.

Naruto asintió quedamente, medio campante, abrió la puerta y la cerró.

La chica resopló, derrotada. Esperó una respuesta que al menos, la tranquilizara por el momento. Era el futuro incierto a lo que le temía.

Decidió olvidar todo y echarse a dormir en el viejo sofá, arrullada como un gatito bajo las gruesas mantas color café, mientras allá afuera la tormenta se desataba con furia.

-o-

Masticó la manzana roja entre su dientes, la saboreó y tragó lentamente un trozo. Estaba rica, muy dulce y jugosa. Mientras comía, se sentó en la silla más alejada de la cocina. Al parecer Naruto no estaba en casa desde la mañana, no había ni rastro de él. Dio un nuevo mordisco, pensando en la posibilidad de escapar ahora que tenía la oportunidad en bandeja, aunque la maldita lluvia entorpecía todo, por lo que tuvo que desechar la idea rápidamente. Dio otra mordida a la rojiza fruta, entretanto contemplaba por la ventana, pensativa.

Repentinamente, escuchó unos pasos acercarse por su espalda, pensando que se trataba de Naruto, habló de forma cansina.

—Tenía hambre, pienso que no es impedimento para salir, ¿verdad? —se excusó con falsa preocupación.

Él no respondió, pero sí sintió su mirada en ella. Aguardó unos segundos más.

Extrañada, se giró por su mutismo. La manzana cayó de su mano debido al asombro.

No. Ese hombre de largo cabello blanco no era su captor.

—Vaya, así que tú eres la razón del porqué mi querido ahijado no ha ido a visitarme —el extraño sonrió medio pervertido—. Dime, pequeña, cómo es que terminaste siendo su nueva amante cuando es medio esquivo, aunque a veces hace excepciones... jeje, pero jamás las trae aquí —rió.

Amante... nueva amante.

La palabra le caló hondo y repetidas veces en su cabeza, como un eco ensordecedor. No entendió por qué le causó tanta repulsión.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perdón por el atraso, pero aquí está :3

creo que ya sospechan quién es el pervertido xD y aprovecho de informar que desde aquí la historia podría subir un poco el tono n_n ejem, ejem, tensión sexual y esas cosas que ocurren cuando dos personas se atraen físicamente. ya saben xD

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS**! me los he leído todos. las adoro por el apoyo, lo percibo desde la distancia (L) son muy lindas.

¡Un beso! :K

PD: cambié la portada, es que ese Narutín con cara de malito me mató *3* es como lo imaginaba antes de ver la imagen!


	5. Consecuencias

**Condenada al demonio**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura. Palabras vulgares y lemon explícito más adelante.**

**Ooc en él, lo siento, pero es necesario. Luego se entenderá y veremos a Naruto nuevamente.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo V: Consecuencias.**

Rodeó su cuello con las manos tratando de mitigar el dolor y la picazón. Se sentía cansada, más de lo común.

Una carcajada se coló hasta sus oídos y bufó, molesta. Los oía desde su habitación. El hombre de pelo blanco era todo un escandaloso.

Primero, cuando se lo había encontrado en la cocina, después de haberla confundida con esa 'clase' de mujeres, ella huyó enrojecida de la habitación y para su mala suerte, en el camino se cruzó con Naruto quien acababa de llegar de donde no tenía idea, tampoco le interesaba. Lo miró con desdén y pasó por su lado, ignorándolo, hacia su recamara, él se le quedó viendo con una expresión intrigada.

Y ahora, después de casi todo un día encerrada, ella los escuchaba. Reían, pensó en lo extraño que le parecía viniendo del rubio, y a veces cuchucheaban como dos féminas en pleno parloteo, o más peor. Esperó pacientemente que el pervertido (lo supo, sí, desde que vio su gesto al decir 'amante' con tanta soltura) se esfumara pronto, pedir ayuda a él para huir sería en vano, ya que notablemente era cercano a Naruto e ignoraría toda súplica de ella. Se removió incómoda entre medio de las mantas en búsqueda de calor, comenzaba a tener frío y no tenía más leña que poder echar en la hoguera, al parecer, su captor había olvidado de su presencia por completo con la llegada del pervertido ese.

Gruñó molesta.

Giró una vez más y ahogó un grito. Ahora le entraba el hambre.

Se tomó la cabeza, cubrió sus oídos para no escucharles, porque le daba rabia que Naruto (él más que nada) se estuviese divirtiendo como si nada, entretanto ella estaba en ese horrible lugar, con frío y apetito. No lo soportó más, dejaría de lado el orgullo y saldría.

Tomó la frazada café, se enrolló el cuerpo con ella y salió a pasos lentos. Caminó por el oscuro pasillo hasta la cocina, recordando en qué dirección se encontraba dentro de ese laberinto, esperaba que los dos no estuviesen a donde se dirigía, pero al acercarse las risas se acentuaban mucho más, confirmando su sospecha. Hasta que se asomó ligeramente por la entrada, creyó que podía pasar desapercibida, coger un trozo de pan o fruta y salir de ahí, mas se equivocó... apenas puso un pie en la cocina, los dos hombres miraron hacia su dirección, callando de manera abrupta por la intromisión. Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, el extraño fumaba tabaco, había una nube de humo alrededor casi sobre sus cabezas. Tóxico, determinó la chica, y Naruto sostenía unas cuantas cartas de juego en la mano. Se entretenían a lo grande.

Hasta un pequeño sapo, acomodada en el hombro del desconocido, la observó.

Se sintió como una idiota, erguida ahí sin decir nada.

Jiraiya fue el primero en actuar, con un vaso de lo que creyó ser sake, le sonrió.

—Ah, muchacha, acércate y bebe con nosotros —su amabilidad, aparentemente sincera, le llegó.

En cambio, el chico de orbes azules, la observó como una intrusa.

—No te dije que salieras —indicó, lanzando pacientemente un naipe al montón.

El hombre viejo lo miró de reojo, sorprendido por el grado hostilidad, pero no dijo nada.

Sakura apretó la manta.

—Tengo hambre y frío —replicó en defensa. Era un monstruo, todo pensamiento 'bueno' que pudo haber tenido, se esfumó como aire.

Naruto se colocó de pie.

—Si quieres comida, prepáratela y si tienes frío, allá afuera hay troncos que puedas cortar —dijo burlesco—, aunque dudo que apenas sostener el hacha.

—Sólo quiero una manzana —afirmó, comenzando a cabrearse. Aunque el tono de voz le sonó levemente inseguro, aún le guardaba recelo y cierto temor.

—Gánatela.

Ella tragó grueso.

—¿Y cómo? —preguntó.

—Piensa un poco —Naruto le envió una mirada furtiva al más veterano.

La estaba retando claramente.

Algo dentro de su pecho, se movió. La ira. El demonio era arrogante y estúpido al pensar que ella, por ser una mujer de frágil apariencia no podía sustentarse de lo que necesitaba, podía demostrarle lo contrario, de hecho, podía lanzarse un puñetazo que lo lanzaría kilómetros lejos pero sabía que eso sólo conseguiría meterla en problemas, más de los que tenía ya con él. Por eso se reprimía. Lo contempló enfadada, con un brillo de peligrosidad en su ojos, era la llama que nadie encendía desde hace tiempo a causa de un comentario, recordó fugazmente el puñetazo que le mandó al aldeano que se mofó de sus actitudes médicas, él había dicho que debía estar en casa metida en la cocina o en la cama con un hombre, como la mujer mugrienta que era.

Naruto le devolvió una mirada irónica y arrogante, como invitándola a negar lo dicho.

Haruno apretó el puño.

—Puedo derribar un árbol o muchos, si quiero, puedo cortar esos malditos troncos también —contestó, respirando agitadamente.

Él chasqueó la lengua—. Demuéstralo' ttebayo y no volveré a mencionarlo. Pareces ser no más que una pueblerina ordinaria.

Jiraiya, pensó que era el momento oportuno para entrometerse y ayudarla.

—Muchacha, no creo...

—Usted cállese pervertido —interrumpió bruscamente, causado la sorpresa en los dos—. Acepto, te lo mostraré.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, balanceándose con soberbia.

—¿Y si pierdes... y no puedes ni cortar un leño, qué gano yo?

La aludida le dio una gélida mirada.

—No sé qué podría ofrecerte, más de lo que has tomado ya —murmuró dando en el clavo.

Jiraiya alzó ambas cejas y el joven indicó con la cabeza hacia la salida.

Ella lo entendió. Apartó la gruesa frazada de sus hombros, sus piernas de manera automáticamente se movieron hacia la salida de la cocina, donde afuera la recibió una poderosa lluvia que la empapó de inmediato. Naruto la observó enigmático, siguiéndola dos pasos atrás. El sabio pervertido, como cariñosamente le llamaba él, también la siguió junto al pequeño sapo.

Descalza, caminó por el lodo, pisado ramas secas y algunas piedrecillas. Quedó al frente del hacha medio oxidada que se encontraba enterrada en una superficie, la tomó del mango y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, calculando la fuerza que debía usar para más tarde, luego se giró hacia el muchacho rubio y éste sonrió al instante, mostrando un pequeño colmillo en su dentadura. Sakura se sintió más furiosa todavía. Lo detestaba tanto.

Buscó un árbol derribado con la vista, lo arrastró un poco hasta donde ella se encontraba. Lo acomodó en la posición indicada, apretó la herramienta, situó un pie a un costado del agrietado tronco para ayudarse en el empuje.

Nuevamente miró a su retador.

—No puedes —dijo, incitándola.

—Claro que sí... lo haré. —Elevó el hacha, dando énfasis a sus palabras.

_Sakura, cuando te sientas furiosa, dirige toda esa rabia a tus manos. Veo potencial en ti, chica._ Tsunade (la médico que pasó por la aldea) le dijo un día cuando estaban juntas, mostrándole las palmas, definiéndolas como la fuente de poder que le ayudaría en ocasiones especiales. Ahora recordaba ese causal comentario, ahora que lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Alzó el hacha apuntando hacia el cielo, contempló el tronco del árbol y, cuando se sintió segura de sí, descendió el brazo en un firme movimiento, justo en el centro. Apenas el filo del objeto rozó el leño, éste se rompió por la mitad causando un gran estruendo, ambas partes salieron disparadas a los costados, una parte por poco golpea a Jiraiya en la cabeza, quien tuvo que apartarse con una agilidad sobrehumana para evadirlo y no lastimarse. Naruto observó consternado cómo las astillas de lo que fue un pino llegaron hasta sus pies.

—¡Podría golpearte, maldito demonio, baka! —gritó, enterrando repetidas veces el hacha en el molido madero—. ¡Odio estar aquí, contigo! —Estaba descargando su furia—. ¡Y no soy su amante! no tengo nada remotamente sexual con él —apuntó al chico con la pieza—. ¡Jamás lo tendría, lo detesto más que a nada!

El hombre de cabello blanco pestañeó dos veces y se carcajeó. El sapo en su hombro, también lo hizo mientras fumaba.

—¡Esta chica me agrada! uffff, esa fuerza me recuerda a alguien —meditó, pasándose una mano por el pelo, quitándose algunos trocitos de leña—, vamos, vamos que me mojo entero y la partida nos espera allá adentro.

Entró parloteando con la rana, dejándolo a ambos solos bajo la lluvia.

Naruto la observó con las manos en los bolsillos y Sakura con el hacha peligrosamente aún en la mano.

—Eres fuerte —afirmó—, aunque ya lo sabía. Tú ganas.

Obviamente, la fémina no contestó hasta después de un rato.

—No entiendo —musitó contrariada—, la verdad es que no entiendo nada.

—Ven y suelta eso —apuntó el objeto filoso.

Naruto entró nuevamente al interior de la cocina y Sakura se quedó para en medio de la lluvia unos momentos más. Miró su mano, estaba magullada y sangrante debido a la magnitud del golpe, y decidió tirar el hacha lejos.

-o-

Desde muy, pero muy lejos los miraba jugar con los naipes. A tragos cortos bebía del sake (ya lo había probado antes con Tsunade) y masticaba pollo rostizado tranquilamente, ellos estaban sumidos en una nueva partida junto a la pequeña rana, por lo tanto la ignoraban rotundamente. Tampoco es que deseara que el viejo y Naruto estuviesen pendiente de ella, si fuera así, en ese caso prefería estar en su 'habitación' alejada de todo y estar acostada cómodamente en el sofá, pero la cocina en ese momento le ofrecía una temperatura más elevada como para terminar de secar su ropa y el cabello empapado que mojó estúpidamente por la lluvia. Bebió un breve sorbo de alcohol y tosió bajito, la bebida era realmente fuerte que le quemaba la garganta y el estomago.

Bajó la mirada a la comida y apartó a un costado el plato con la mano lastimada. De pronto ya no tenía más apetito y la palma le dolía mucho.

Volvió la atención al frente, encontrándose de inmediato con los orbes azules del rubio. Él la contemplaba fijamente desde la distancia.

Sakura le respondió, lanzándole una mirada llena de desprecio y después ladeó el rostro, fingiendo mirar las paredes. Aunque no había nada de entretenido en eso.

—Naruto no te distraigas, que tienes mucho que perder jaja —se rió el sapo, echando el humo por la nariz.

El aludido volvió al juego, evidentemente turbado y arrojó una carta al azar.

Jiraiya esbozó una sonrisita suspicaz, mientras empinaba el cuenco con sake. Sus ojos habían notado la insistencia en su ahijado cada vez que miraba a la ausente figura unos asientos más allá. No preguntaría al respecto, para no incomodarlo, pero comenzaba a hilar una idea de lo que ocurría.

Sakura sintió el corazón latir agitadamente bajo la yukata. No sabía si era sudor o agua lo que escurría de su nuca a su cuello.

Un estornudo involuntario llamó la atención nuevamente de Naruto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó de manera áspera. Ella se hizo la desentendida.

—Permiso —murmuró de manera torpe, entretanto se colocaba de pie y afianzaba la manta a sus hombros para cubrirse del frío, estaba tiritando.

El joven de ojos añiles la observó rápidamente, como si estuviese alerta de cualquier movimiento que su prisionera hiciera. Sakura cerró la puerta tras su espalda suavemente, dejando una estela de incertidumbre.

Naruto miró a Jiraiya y éste hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Se escabulló entre los oscuros pasillos, hasta que llegó a la gélida recamara. Deslizó la manta por sus hombros y se dejó caer pesadamente al sillón. Se sentía extraña, sofocada, tenía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y prontamente comenzó a jadear de manera forzosa al costarle respirar, pensó que dormir sería la solución indicada al resfrío (identificó los síntomas) que comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella. Esperó que fuese un catarro común, algo que podía controlar con hierbas y abundante agua y no una enfermedad que se fuese agravando con los días, como había visto el año anterior en la aldea. Era lo último que le faltaba a su lista de mala suerte.

Acostada bocabajo, los párpados le pesaron y se durmió velozmente.

_—Escaparemos —dijo su padre._

_—No —respondió ella—, si es mi destino, debo aceptarlo. No quiero que nada les pase por mi culpa. —Intentó calmarlos sin obtener éxito._

_Su madre lloraba desconsolada._

_—¡Es suicido! ¿por qué tú? ¡¿Por qué mi hija, señor?! —exclamó el hombre al cielo, tapando su rostro con las manos._

_Sakura no supo qué responder._

_Ella tampoco lo sabía._

Entreabrió los ojos y lo primero que notó bajo la confusión del sueño, fueron los pies de Naruto. Giró levemente el cuerpo e inclinó el cuello para mirarle.

—Aléjate... —susurró, antes de caer nuevamente sobre la almohada del sofá y dormirse, causa de la fiebre.

_Se sentía caliente, como si su cuerpo ardiera en una hoguera. Después experimentó la sensación de caer en un profundo río. Estaba vestida como la noche del sacrificio. Se vio sumergida en el agua cristalina, aguantó la respiración lo que más pudo y salió a flote. Respiró apenas unos segundos, hasta que regresó a las profundidades, no pudo abrir los ojos porque estaba exhausta ni tampoco la boca por temor a ahogarse, sintió que la sostenían de los hombros para mantenerla hundida, unas pesadas manos masculinas la tenían atrapada._

_Abrió la boca y por fin salió a la superficie y se llenó de aire._

Despertó frente al fuego de la chimenea. Estaba enrollada en una manta blanca y estaba mojada, lo notaba por el cabello. Le dolía la cabeza, la palma de la mano y el cuello también, pero al menos ya no estaba sofocada ni sentía las mejillas febriles. Sacó una mano al exterior, fuera de la tela y se la llevó al rostro, de inmediato percibió que ésta estaba vendada cuidadosamente, frunció el ceño... ella no había hecho eso. Movió los dedos, comprobando la movilidad y suspiró.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre la alfombra. La manta casi transparente, por el movimiento cayó de sus hombros hacia abajo hasta la cintura, revelando su total desnudez. Se miró con los ojos desorbitados el pecho. Quedó sin aliento.

—Estoy... estoy... —repitió, pasmada, apuntándose con el dedo los senos.

—Desnuda —terminó por ella el chico que acababa de entrar a la habitación y traía una yukata color azul oscuro entre sus manos.

Sakura estaba rígida, imposibilitada a poder pensar con claridad y decir algo, lo que sea. Abrió y cerró la boca en múltiple ocasiones, como un pez fuera del agua.

—¡Tú! —chilló amenazante, reaccionando y cubriéndose con los brazos.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Tenías los síntomas de un resfriado, así que te desnudé y te metí a la bañera antes que te consumieras en fiebre —dijo como si nada. Como si fuese lo más normal—, descuida... no vi nada descomunal, eres una mujer bastante simple.

Oh, no. Oh, no.

¿Él lo dijo? ¿De verdad lo dijo?

_"Me vio, me vio desnuda, mi parte, mi ¡todo!" _Sin desearlo, se imaginó la escena de ella desmayada como una muñeca de trapo y él, aprovechándose de la circunstancia para despojarla de la yukata y mirándola hasta lo más íntimo que esconde una mujer.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Esas manos bronceadas la habían tocado, quizás tal como en el sueño del día anterior.

Se encendió completamente, el sonrojo se desplazó por todo su cuerpo en un claro de signo de cólera, mezclada con vergüenza. Iban dos veces que un hombre la veía semi-desnuda. Dos veces. Y era con el mismo. Lo miró de manera asesina, taladrándolo con sus ojos verdes, deseando que la peor de las maldiciones cayera en esa cabeza _rubia y estúpida_, él sonrió entre dientes destilando pura diversión en el gesto. El muy maldito se estaba burlando de ella, en su cara.

—¡Eres un...

—Toma, vístete aún estás medio enferma. —Le arrojó la vestimenta en el rostro y salió ágilmente antes que la chica estallara como una bomba de ira.

—...maldito! —gritó ella.

-o-

Naruto rió como un niño, entrando a la habitación que compartía con Jiraiya. Traía devuelta la bandeja con comida que le había ofrecido a su prisionera.

—Aún está enfadada, es muy infantil —dijo al viejo de cabello blanco, mientras éste asentía y contemplaba el día lluvioso por la ventana—. No me recibió la cena, se está haciendo la fría.

Hubo un silencio en la salita, rodeada de estantes con libros, cuadros viejos y rasgados adheridos a la pared y una cama al centro.

—¿Por qué no fuiste ese día que mandé por ti? —preguntó repentinamente el hombre, bebiendo sake de nuevo—. Shion estuvo consultando por ti.

El aludido dejó la bandeja en el mueble más cercano y apoyó la espalda en el, con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya sabes lo que ocurre en estos meses de lluvia, estoy demasiado débil y él también, como para hacer un viaje de esa magnitud —contestó.

—Oh, ya veo... por un momento pensé que era por la chica —dijo sin rodeos. Se volteó a verlo—. ¿Es por ella? —insistió, demasiado astuto.

Naruto bufó y movió la mano de un lado a otro, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Cuando todo termine, la mandaré de vuelta. Eso es todo, Ero-sennin —respondió indiferente.

Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos.

—Ven a verme —mencionó, volviendo la atención a la ventana—, cuando pase la tormenta y dejes libre a la muchacha.

Naruto asintió—. Lo haré' ttebayo.

El sabio pervertido sonrió escasamente al oír la segura afirmación, porque sabía que después de la tormenta, y en un periodo prolongado, su querido ahijado no aparecería por la montaña, para compartir el resto del año juntos como siempre lo habían hecho. Se inclinó hacia atrás en el sofá, ese momento lo había estado esperando por bastante, cuando Naruto decidiera salir de su caparazón después de tanto tiempo oculto.

Y la posible razón estaba en la habitación del primer piso.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nonono, la participación de Jiraiya no queda hasta aquí nomás :'3 ya verán, ya verán... él es un personaje importante para la realización de la pareja, así que tendremos más del pervertido y del sapo xD. Si me preguntan que si van a salir más personajes, sí más adelante, pero no esperen que muuuuuhos. Sólo los necesarios. ;) y ohhhhh. ¿quién será Shion? 1313**

**NUEVAMENTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. ME DA GUSTO QUE LES ATRAIGA LA IDEA T_T desde aquí, les mando todo mi amor y eterno agradecimiento por darme 5 minutos y leer la historia! estoy emocionada!, ustedes me animan a seguir con esto. ^^**

**¡Nos leemos luego! :KKKKKKK**

**byebye :K**


	6. El jardín de los secretos

**Condenada al demonio**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura. Palabras vulgares y lemon explícito más adelante.**

**Ooc en él, lo siento, pero es necesario. Luego se entenderá y veremos a Naruto nuevamente.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VI: El jardín de los secretos.**

Aprovechó la instancia y salió al extenso jardín que rodeaba la mansión en búsqueda de hierbas medicinales. Si bien, la fiebre había bajado considerablemente (gracias al método poco ortodoxo de Naruto) aún mantenía los demás síntomas: el dolor en la garganta, la tos seca y el cansancio acentuado en sus músculos, que apenas se podía mover. Recorrió los alrededores rápidamente, esperando que la lluvia no se dejara caer nuevamente. Miró hacia el cielo, abarrotado por nubes grises y vio dos aves pasar volando emitiendo un chillido casi ensordecedor, no pudo evitar compararlas con las aves de semanas atrás... del día que estaba en el templo del jefe espiritual contemplando la ventana, deseando ser libre. Ahora también lo deseaba, nada cambió.

Extrañaba a sus padres.

Inspiró profundamente y descendió la vista. Caminó, sujetándose la yukata azul por la abertura. Se internó en la profundidad del bosque, donde los pinos se movían al compás del viento, produciendo el característico ruido de las ramas al crujir y donde algunos los sauces, ya antiguos, con los tallos crecidos que llegaban al suelo podían ocultarla de cualquiera (inclusive, protegerla de la lluvia), apartó ramas y pisó hojas secas con sus pies desnudos, contempló atenta el entorno verde. Estaba maravillada con la vegetación.

Llegó finalmente hasta unos matorrales que conocía a la perfección, se inclinó frente a la planta y metió la mano, apartando las ramas verdes y tallos con espigas puntiagudas, buscó una planta medicinal llamada Shiso, era púrpura y extremadamente amarga, pero muy efectiva contra los catarros. Comúnmente crecía oculta al ojo humano, escondida bajo los matorrales para no ser vista, después de unos momentos, logró encontrarla al final de la maleza. Arrancó de raíz una parte de la hierba, con unas hojas y se irguió nuevamente, satisfecha de su eficiencia.

—Ufff, por poco no te encuentro amiga —murmuró, mientras limpiaba la tierra adherida a las ramificaciones pequeñas.

Tosió fuertemente, hizo una mueca de dolor y partió de vuelta, hacia la mansión. Anduvo por minutos, tratando de recordar el camino correcto, se dio cuenta que no era por ahí. Todo parecía igual, los árboles, las hojas y los matorrales, no distinguía uno de otro. Giró en el mismo lugar, confundida, quiso golpearse por no haber sido precavida e ir memorizando la vía a medida que avanzaba, aunque sea dejar alguna pista para un retorno más seguro.

Finalmente decidió lanzarse por la izquierda.

Notó, mientras caminaba distraídamente, que los árboles se volvieron más tupidos, tuvo que evadir algunos, y la vegetación más verde. A sus oídos llegó sonido de una cascada, pensó que se trataba río que ya conocía, por lo que apuró el trote sintiéndose más aliviada. Se equivocó, ese pequeño y oculto claro rodeado por frondosos sauces, no le era familiar.

Lo contempló absorta, parada en el borde del pequeño arroyo.

El viento meció su desordenado cabello.

_—Cuenta la leyenda, que el demonio de nueve colas devora el cuerpo de las mujeres y niños, también —narraba una señora regordeta a un grupo de niños, cuando visitaba una aldea vecina. Se paró a oírla._

_—¿Y qué pasa después? —preguntó uno, atemorizado._

_—Viene por más. Él nunca está saciado, por eso, teman a ese demonio, ódienlo y recen para que nunca caigan en sus garras. —La mujer sonrió torcidamente._

_Sakura negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando por el mercado, buscando sus queridas manzanas._

Ese recuerdo golpeó su mente tan veloz como un flash y sonrió triste. Naruto, dentro de su maldad y todo, no parecía pertenecer a esa cruel definición.

Se quedó mirando el claro un rato más, hasta que el crujir peligroso de una rama la despertó del trance. Pensó que se trataba del viento, que había tumbado un árbol cercano. Sin embargo, fue sorpresa encontrarse con Naruto descendiendo ágilmente del tronco, como un gato. Aunque ya se asemejaba a uno con esos bigotes. Sakura colocó una expresión indiferente, todavía no olvidaba el 'accidente' del día anterior, el de la fiebre y aún estaba indignada.

—Supuse que estarías perdida. Te vi salir escondida por la mañana —dijo, acercándose hacia ella—, tú de verdad que no entiendes órdenes' ttebayo.

La fémina cerró el pliegue de la vestimenta y lo ignoró.

Él notó la reacción y suspiró, cansado.

—No vi nada —murmuró—, si no recuerdas, cuando te metí a la bañera estabas vestida, después te pedí a ti que te desnudaras —insistió, Sakura parecía atenta a lo que decía, pero no lo miraba—. Lo hiciste, lento, pero lo hiciste. Luego te quedaste dormida, ¿contenta?

Pausada y sigilosamente, giró el rostro hacia el hombre, ascendió la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Experimentó una incomodidad que la obligó a apartarla de inmediato.

—Ni creas que caeré. Sé de lo que eres capaz —declaró fríamente, manteniéndose a distancia.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón anaranjado y observó en su misma dirección.

—Sigues juzgándome —mencionó despacio y bajo, con tono ronco—, ¿es que acaso nunca cometes errores? Mi padre sí cometió uno y yo, también.

Sorprendida, volvió la cara y frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Tu padre?

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada azul del horizonte.

—Por si no lo crees, yo tenía un padre y una madre. Yo era un humano cuando nací —informó, después esbozó una sonrisa hiriente—, porque ahora soy un monstruo, ¿no?

Ese comentario le caló hondo. Ella lo había llamado así, justificadamente, pero lo hizo. Icorregiblemente, se comparó con aquella mujer de la aldea vecina y se vio a sí misma hablando de esa manera venenosa frente a unos inocentes niños. Apretó los labios y se los mordió antes de decidirse a hablar.

—¿Ellos murieron? —se aventuró a preguntar, indecisa. Ya estaba preparada para no recibir respuesta.

El Kyubi tardó en contestar.

—Sí, cuando era un niño. Solíamos venir a este lugar y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Mi madre lo llamó 'el jardín secreto' —trazó una sonrisa fresca y natural. La de cabello rosa lo observó largamente, deseosa por continuar cuestionando acerca del pasado. No obstante, un trueno les alertó de la lluvia y acabó con toda armonía—. Volvamos.

No la esperó para iniciar el trayecto de vuelta.

Sakura lo siguió en silencio, mirándole la espalda fijamente. No supo por qué, pero se sintió mal. Quiso pensar que era producto de su enfermedad sentirse tan vulnerable a expresiones melancólicas, como la que él esbozó al relatarle algo relacionada con sus padres. Ella sabía lo importante que eran en la vida, esos seres que te aman a pesar de todo. Se imaginó a Naruto de pequeño, siendo apuntado por dedos inquisidores, oyendo comentarios crueles y vio lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas abigotadas.

Agitó la cabeza, despejándose.

**-o-**

Naruto se separó de ella apenas divisaron la escondida mansión. Él le indicó que siguiera y le advirtió que no volviese a salir, ya que pronto llovería. Ella por inercia extendió el brazo, pero antes que sus dedos lo tocasen, el muchacho prácticamente corrió hacia el lado norte del bosque, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la vegetación. Sakura vio su mano tendida en el aire y se desconcertó de su propia reacción, atrajo hacia su cuerpo la extremidad rápidamente y se abofeteó de manera mental por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

¿Pero qué era lo que iba a hacer exactamente?

Nada.

Nada.

Huraña, fue a la cocina para preparar el té de hierbas.

Recogió mangas de la yukata sobre los codos y molió las hojas púrpuras, entretanto el agua se calentaba en el fogón. Se sorprendía al verse tan congeniada con los artefactos de la habitación si escasamente llevaba unas semanas como prisionera. Mientras trituraba las hojas, no pudo evitar pensar en las revelaciones, secretos, de su captor. Tal vez se trataban de mentiras o engaños, tal vez no. Tal vez era la fiebre que le volvía y la confundía nuevamente.

Ta vez debía alejarse de él, levantar un muro de hielo y no dejarse seducir por sus tristes palabras.

Pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, quitando el flequillo rosa.

—¿Aún enferma, muchacha? —Jiraiya acababa de llegar y entraba con confianza a la habitación. La aludida lo observó por sobre el hombro—. Mmm, ese olor me recuerda a las hierbas Shiso. ¿Dónde las encontraste?

Dudó en contestar. Se sentía incomoda hablando con un hombre que no conocía o que desconocía sus intenciones, pero por otra parte si él tenía fines maléficos con ella, ya la hubiese atacado antes aprovechando la soledad del lugar. Se fijó en el rostro con arrugas y notó, que en él no había rastro de maldad aparente, sólo el de la duda.

Tartamudeó un poco—. Cerca de un claro, bajo uno matorrales.

—Oh, es difícil dar con ellas e identificarlas, ¿eres médico? —preguntó alegre.

—Para allá iba antes de... —vaciló— ser elegida y llegar aquí.

El de cabello blanco suspiró.

—Lo siento.

—Ya no importa —siguió el movimiento de sus propias manos moliendo las hojas.

Ambos callaron, únicamente el ruido de la tetera hirviendo resonaba en la recamara.

—Sé que quieres preguntarme algo, adelante, muchacha —dijo suspicaz, sacando una pipa y encendiéndola.

Sakura le miró extrañada, debatiendo si era apropiado confiar abiertamente en el veterano que es cercano al rubio. Al final, optó por soltar la pregunta.

—¿Quién es Naruto en realidad?

Él sonrió, dando la primera calada al tabaco.

—No es diferente a ti o a mí. No lo juzgues por lo que es, ha sufrido a consecuencia del odio de la gente. Él no buscó tener a la bestia en su interior.

La fémina bajó la vista.

—Es difícil de creer, cuando el Kyubi mata gente inocente y aplasta aldeas completas por voluntad —murmuró autoconvenciéndose.

Jiraiya negó lentamente.

—Eres prejuiciosa —declaró—, si tienes dudas respecto a la veracidad del asunto, es a otro a quién debes preguntar —acomodó un pequeño bolso a su espalda y dejó un bulto café de tamaño compacto sobre la mesa—. Dile que me fui por un asunto urgente, pero que aquí le dejo un regalo por adelantado, ejeje.

Examinó furtivamente el paquete.

—No sé si sea buena idea que yo le hable... usted sabe...

—Claro que sí. Una frase corta y simple: esto te dejo Ero-sennin. No te pido que vayas y lo dejes en su alcoba, bajo sus sábanas —ofreció pensativo—. Aunque si lo prefieres, podrías hacerlo.

Ella se sonrojó.

—¡Argh, no, nunca! ¡Qué mente más degenerada! —exclamó, apuntándolo con el dedo.

Jiraiya rió a carcajadas, caminando hacia la salida.

—Insisto, me recuerdas a alguien —se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta antes de irse—. Volveré en unas semanas más, te encargo a mi muchacho.

Antes de replicar, el hombre ya había desaparecido.

Prontamente, la lluvia cayó pesadamente.

Terminó de preparar la infusión distraídamente y luego la bebió ahí mismo, sentada en una silla, entretanto contemplaba la tormenta por la ventana. Naruto no aparecía aún. Sakura tosió un poco y apuró en tomar la medicina para reconfortarse del dolor, recorrió con la mirada la solitaria habitación y sin querer se topó con el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto en un papel oscuro. La curiosidad le carcomió, trató de ignorarlo centrándose en la ventana, pero rápidamente volvió la atención al paquete preguntándose acerca del contenido. Por qué tanto secreto.

Como si estuviese contra su voluntad, arrastró una mano hasta el envoltorio y lo tomó, atrayéndolo a su pecho. Dejó de lado la taza con té y deshizo el nudo del hilo que lo cerraba. Finalmente deslizó la cubierta hacia abajo, dejando entrever un libro de tapa oscura con un extraño símbolo al centro, lo abrió para saber a qué temática correspondía el volumen, hojeó la primera página donde comúnmente estaba la dedicatoria o biografía del autor.

—Para mi querido ahijado, la continuación de mi novela pasada. Es la primera edición, disfrútala —leyó en voz alta.

Arqueó una ceja.

Decidió saber de qué se trataba, así que se dirigió al primer capítulo de la historia. Dio un sorbo a la infusión y comenzó.

_Después de medianoche_, se llamaba la primera parte.

_"Eran dos hombres, dos hombres deseosos por tenerla y llenarla con su esencia._

_Ella gimió mientras sentía que el primero, el que había conocido en el festival, entraba por atrás sin preámbulo. No era su primera vez, pero ya había pasado tiempo desde la última ocasión así que dolió un poco. El otro, uno moreno y de ojos verdes, se abrió paso por su sexo, entre los pliegues rosáceos que goteaban de pura excitación."_

_Estaban los dos adentro, expandiéndola y la mujer desfallecía de placer."_

_"Por favor, Taro-kun, sé rudo conmigo... —jadeó al oído de uno."_

Sakura escupió el contenido y casi cae hacia atrás de la sorpresa, cuando se colocó de pie. Tiró el pequeño libro sobre la mesa como si el contacto le quemase las manos, el volumen quedó abierto la página que leía, invitándola a continuar con la sugestiva historia. Sintió las mejillas arder furiosamente por la escena sexual que trazó inminentemente su cabeza a medida que leía absorta, no pudo apartarse. Tragó saliva apenas por la garganta, respirando de manera agitada por la nariz. Observó escandalizada el texto, incrédula a lo que había leído, no es que fuese una ignorante en el tema de la sexualidad y el sexo entre una pareja, mas siempre le había causado cierto disgusto que una materia tan íntima fuese utilizada para fines morbosos y novelas eróticas enfocadas a saciar el estímulo de los hombres. Un claro ejemplo, el maldito libro de Jiraiya.

Ahora ya entendía el tono insinuante que había utilizado el viejo al pedirle que entregara personalmente a Naruto el 'regalo'. Como si un suceso de esa magnitud puede llegase a ocurrir entre ella y su captor. Era una idea descabellada. Totalmente.

—Par de sucios, mentes de alcantarilla _—_farfulló entre dientes, entretanto cogía la taza bruscamente y daba un largo trago al té, quemándose la lengua. Miró de nuevo el libro y lo cogió, a regañadientes, dándole otra oportunidad_—. _Bien, calma, quizás no todo sea como se lee y estoy juzgando mal.

Fue hasta una página más avanzada, la escogió al azar y leyó, sonrojada. Con la cara casi metida entre las líneas.

_"Naomi gritó en pleno éxtasis y Taro en el límite, salió de su interior, derramándose finalmente en el abdomen femenino. Bañándola con su semilla caliente._

_No podía correr riesgo con una mujer que no era suya. El anillo en su dedo se lo decía."_

Definitivo.

Lo cerró con ímpetu y gruñó.

Todo era exactamente igual, escenas de sexo maduro. Algo que ella aún no experimentaba. Apretó el volumen entre sus manos, al borde de triturarlo.

—¿Y quién es Naomi? —se dijo_—. _¿Una mujer casada, infiel a su marido? _—_achicó los orbes, hilando una posible idea.

Absorta en sus cavilaciones, que no reparó en el chico que la oía.

—¿Naomi? _—_preguntó Naruto, que entraba por la puerta con una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Sakura estaba de espaldas.

_—_Sí, ya sabes la chica... _—_su boca fue más rápida_, _contestó sin pensar y se volteó ceñuda.

Hasta en ese entonces, después de contemplarlo fijamente y pestañear repetidas veces, su cerebro mandó una señal de peligro. ¡Alerta, algo no anda bien!

Pegó un saltito y por inercia escondió el libro tras su espalda, demasiado tarde susurró una voz en su cabeza. Él arqueó ambas cejas por la exagerada reacción, mientras frotaba la toalla contra sus hebras mojadas, intentando secarlas.

—¿Qué escondes ahí? _—_consultó directamente.

_—_Nada _—_murmuró tan distante como pudo.

—No seas tonta, sé que es un libro. _—_Sonrió malicioso_—, _¿lo dejó Ero-sennin para mí?

Sakura tragó grueso.

—Si sabes, para qué preguntas entonces. _—'_estúpida cabeza rubia' quiso añadir.

Se miraron desafiantes.

—¿Te interesa esa clase de lectura' ttebayo? _—_dejó escapar, astuto_—. _Pensé que eras más remilgada al momento de escoger un libro.

—¡Y lo soy! —exclamó azorada, no pudo evitarlo. Odiaba sonrojarse delante de él—. Esto no es de mi tipo _—_lanzó el texto a la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

Naruto rió, quitándose la chaqueta empapada y dejándola en el respaldo del asiento más cercano.

—Pero lo estabas leyendo y te preguntabas quién era Naomi, puedo decírtelo, sale en la novela anterior _—_se ofreció con falsa amabilidad, obviamente buscaba picarla. La fémina lo contempló con hastío_—, _aunque no sé si te agrade saber que es una heroína bastante... uhm, cómo decirlo' ttebayo... caliente.

Oh, claro, eso ya lo sabía. Bastaba con haber leído dos páginas para evidenciarlo.

_—_No me interesa oír tus absurdas palabras _—_realizó un gesto desmesurado con las manos y miró al cielo_—. _Me largo _—_declaró malhumorada, pero el sonrojo continuaba ahí.

Él no se apartó de la entrada, pero ella tampoco se movió del lugar.

—Ya no pareces enferma _—_murmuró, observándole las mejillas encendidas.

La aludida se fijó en el collar que caía del cuello masculino e intentó recordar en qué otro momento había apreciado esa forma, estaba segura que en un libro antiguo que le enseñaron en la escuela, pero no recordaba a qué definición pertenecía exactamente. Elevó la mirada con brevedad, tan sólo un poco más arriba, y se encontró con los ojos azules del hombre, que le devolvían el mismo gesto interesado. Al instante, frunció el ceño y esbozó una expresión apática.

—Me siento mejor, sólo es un resfriado, nada más _—_respondió de manera seca, echándose arrogantemente el cabello hacia atrás.

Naruto se le quedó viendo.

—Eso veo _—_comentó suave.

Sakura lo volvió a mirar de reojo. La tensión en el ambiente le estaba sofocando y el corazón le latía demasiado rápido.

—¿Puedo irme ya?

El muchacho se hizo a un lado, y le indicó con el brazo la salida. Mientras ella se acercaba, apretando la vasija con té, él cubrió con su cuerpo la puerta impidiéndole la pronta huida. Sakura se detuvo justo antes de tropezar con él o situarse cerca. Tenía que admitir que lograba turbarla.

—¿Ya no tienes interés en saber sobre Naomi y su historia? —preguntó burlón.

—No —gruñó obstinada—. Apártate, por favor.

—¿Segura? —repitió—. Parecías muy interesada unos segundos atrás...

Esta vez, la de cabello rosa resopló sonoramente.

—No me preocupa saber, no quiero. Quédate con tu burda historia y cuéntasela a la almohada —dijo con maestría, empleando un tono de voz brusco.

Naruto asintió quedamente, como si no creyera en sus firmes palabras y se corrió a un costado, dejándole libre. Sakura siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

**-o-**

Apenas estuvo en la soledad de la habitación, dejó escapar de sus labios un suspiro aliviado, calmó el bombeo del corazón colocando la mano sobre su pecho y repasó las escenas del libro, sin poder evitarlo. No era morbosa (o eso pensaba), pero sí entrometida en los asuntos que desconocía, como ahora, que el motivo de su insistencia en saber era la dichosa personaje y sus orgías con hombres aparentemente guapos y varoniles, que la conducían a maravillosas sensaciones. Muy placenteras.

Llevó el dedo índice a su boca y mordió la punta, inquieta.

—¿Y... —susurró—, qué habrá pasado con ella al final...?

Necesitaba saberlo urgentemente.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Sakura, sakura, pequeña puritana XD hasta cierto punto. ¿no?**

**¡FELIZ POR LOS 50 REWIEW! ¡Gracias por su apoyo! hay chicas que reconozco ya T_T son muy lindas, las adoro (L) ¿a alguien le interesa charlar por skype o por otra red social? :3 a mí me encantaría saber más de ustedes, a ver si se enteran de Naomi y sus orgías xD**

**Espero ir despacio con la relación amor-odio de Naruto&Sakura, al menos nuestro rubio no es tan seco como al principio y Sakura, bueno... a ella le costará aceptarlo, pero ya verán que acabará por hacerlo :'3 él no es malito y entenderá por qué no la deja ir T_T**

**¡Desde la distancia un besote a la gente que me lee y da animo con sus comentarios!**

**Nos leemos prontito~ :K**

**PD: lol, dije que esta historia no iba a ser larga, pero al parecer sí xD pensando bien, los capítulos lemons (más adelante, cofcofcof) llevarán un buen rato XDDDD ya saben a lo que voy :Q_**


	7. El mensaje oculto entre líneas

**Condenada al demonio**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura. Palabras vulgares y lemon explícito más adelante.**

**Ooc en él, lo siento, pero es necesario. Luego se entenderá y veremos a Naruto nuevamente.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ CORTITO.**

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo VII: El mensaje oculto entre líneas.**

Naruto estaba de un humor extraño, arisco y gruñón. Por eso, la chica fue cuidadosa e intentó colocar la expresión más glacial que encontró antes de hablar.

—¿Lo quemaste? —Primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, que ella iniciaba la conversación. Sakura se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo cortar la leña.

Naruto dejó el hacha incrustada en la superficie y se inclinó para mirarla, mientras tomaba el borde inferior de su camiseta negra y secaba el sudor de la frente y el cuello. Ella desvió la vista a un lado de inmediato, no queriendo toparse con esa piel bronceada perfectamente esculpida.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido. Acomodó los guantes en sus manos y nuevamente, tomó el mango del hacha.

Ella cambió de posición.

—El libro —soltó bajito, pretendiendo parecer desinteresada. Lo contempló suspicaz.

—No te oí —dijo el rubio, partiendo un leño por la mitad y luego dejándolo a un lado, en el montón.

Sakura bufó.

—El librooo —alargó la palabra intencionalmente, pero él en ese mismo momento cortó otro leño, produciendo un ruido seco—. ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito?

Siguió destrozando el tronco como si nada, haciendo oídos sordos al reclamo.

—¿Qué cosa? —casi gritó desde la lejanía. La chica notó el tono divertido, se estaba riendo otra vez, la estaba cabreando.

Movió la mano en el aire.

—Argh, olvídalo —dijo irritada—, estúpido cabeza rubia —murmuró despreciativamente, antes de entrar a la casa.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado y un soplo de viento movió sus cabellos, detuvo lo que hacia y miró hacia el cielo nublado, alarmado por la inquietud que sentía.

Entrecerró los ojos, enigmático.

**-o-**

Decidió firmemente leer el final. Únicamente el final, nada más, no escenas de sexo y esas cosas mundanas. Tenía curiosidad por conocer si la mujer se quedaba con el amante, al parecer llamado 'Taro-kun' o con su marido, de quién no alcanzó a leer en las páginas. Se cercioró que Naruto siguiera ocupado en el patio trasero y subió las escaleras al segundo piso, ella nunca iba ahí, no tenía razón alguna... sólo para utilizar el baño y la tina cuando más lo necesitaba. Silenciosamente, caminó por el largo pasillo comprobando el estado de las puertas, unas estaban cerradas bajo llave y otras abiertas, entró en algunas notando al instante que éstas estaban abandonadas, abandonadas y polvorientas, dedujo que él no haría uso de esas habitaciones para leer la novela, no en esas condiciones.

Tenía dos opciones.

La recamara de Naruto, la cual ignoraba totalmente u otra sala de leer, o biblioteca. Aquella mansión debía tener una.

Llegó hasta el final de la planta. Dos puertas blancas, frente a frente, tenían la respuesta que necesitaba. Se lanzó por la derecha, la abrió lentito ya que crujió, asomó la cabeza y echó rápida una ojeada adentro. Era espaciosa, alfombrada, con una cama deshecha al centro y se sorprendió bastante de ver un pequeño tocador café con un espejo sucio al centro, era un mueble muy femenino como para pertenecer a Naruto, la idea de imaginarlo maquillándose frente de la cómoda antes de salir, similar a una pretenciosa mujer, le hizo reír escandalosamente.

Cubrió su boca y se tranquilizó.

Revisó el pasillo nuevamente y entró en puntillas, cerrando de manera suave la puerta a sus espaldas.

Fisgoneó lo que más pudo, olvidando momentáneamente el verdadero propósito, se aproximó al tocador y pasó la mano por la suave madera, era muy fina. Limpió con la manga de la yukata el espejo, haciendo un pequeño ovalo y examinó su propio reflejo, estaba más delgada y pálida que de lo común, el cabello le continuaba creciendo, hasta casi rozarle el arco de la cintura. Torció la boca en un mohín molesto, porque deseaba cortarlo por comodidad. Apartó la vista del espejo y miró con interés los tres cajones que portaba la cómoda, pensó que se trataba de un lugar indicado como para dejar una novela.

Jaló el primero y no había nada más que polvo y hojas sucias.

Lo cerró y fue por el segundo, lo abrió rápidamente y la recibió la tapa oscura de un libro que ya conocía. Sonrió arrogante.

Era un genio.

—No soy una pervertida, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo mirando el cielo, justificándose anticipadamente delante de kamisama.

Miró hacia atrás y lo sacó, yendo directamente al final de la historia.

Extrañamente, muy extraño, demasiado extraño, percibió que el capítulo que leía no era el final. Frunció el ceño. Lo giró entre sus manos, buscando alguna imperfección en la tapa de atrás, después volvió a la página y nuevamente leyó. No era posible que un libro, aunque sea erótico, no tuviese final más digno. Lo que leía era una escena más de... sexo desenfrenado.

Naomi insistía con Taro. Rodó los ojos.

Observó el reverso de la hoja minuciosamente y fue entonces, cuando notó que en la comisura, donde se unen todas las páginas, quedaban unos resquicios de las últimas páginas, del verdadero final. Alguien las había arrancado de raíz, todo el capítulo, así jamás podría saberlo. Imaginó de quién se trataba.

Entornó los orbes y guardó la novela en el mismo lugar, cerró el cajón y al hacerlo recordó la otra gaveta, la última que no revisó. Se inclinó para abrirla.

Una foto antigua, una carta con la tinta corrida y un bolígrafo sin colorante. Eso encontró en su interior.

Extrañada, tomó la fotografía en sepia. Eran tres personas las que posaban, una mujer, un hombre y un pequeño bebé en brazos. No pudo identificarlos porque tenían el rostro tachado, en la cara del bebé había un agujero que daba a entender la ira de la punta del lápiz en esa zona. Ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender y rozó superficialmente la foto con sus dedos, después la dejó donde estaba y cogió la carta decolorada, la letra era ilegible, a duras penas logró leer "lo siento..." al inicio del párrafo, luego no se entendía absolutamente nada. Suspirando, ordenó las cosas nuevamente.

No estaba correcto husmear a ese nivel, no pretendía provocar a Naruto. Debía respetar su intimidad, aunque le pareciera insufrible.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, procurando dejar todo intacto, tal como estaba, bajó los escalones de a dos y sus piernas la llevaron directamente al patio trasero, donde debía estar el rubio cortando la leña para una fría noche. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero él no estaba ahí, observó hacia ambos lados y se cruzó de brazos, descolocada. Observó atenta los troncos y el hacha.

A su nariz, llegó un fuerte olor a pescado y a leña quemada. Giró hacia la derecha, notando que detrás de la casa salía una pequeña nube de humo. Caminó hacia el lugar, encontrándose con el muchacho arrodillado frente una fogata, mientras acomodaba los pescados cerca del fuego. Esa escena le hizo recordar la primera vez que lo conoció, él estaba en esa misma posición preparando el mismo alimento para ella, fingiendo ser un ermitaño del bosque que se disponía a ayudarla y llevarla salva a la aldea más próxima, por ese recuerdo dudó un poco en acercarse, aún desconfiaba del chico. A veces parecía olvidar el engaño y el trato injustificado hacia ella, eran breves momentos en los cuales flaqueaba, mas rápidamente recordaba y retomaba un potente odio, por su culpa estaba metida en ese asunto.

Mantendría la fachada de hielo con el Kyubi.

Silenciosamente, se aproximó. Hasta que estuvo a unos pasos, se detuvo aún cruzada de brazos.

—La lluvia pronto caerá —dijo él—, me gusta el pescado ahumado hecho a lo natural —quitó una estaca del suelo, con un pescado incrustado y mordió éste raudamente, saboreándolo. Tragó un trozo y habló con la boca aún llena—. Fuiste a mi habitación.

Sakura quedó helada. Algo no andaba bien, lo presentía.

—No —musitó, tragando grueso.

—Claro que sí —pegó otro mordisco y tragó, sin masticar—. ¿Buscabas el libro? —hincó salvajemente los colmillos en la carne blanca.

Ella negó, aunque él no pudiese verla.

—No —reiteró, deseosa por marcharse.

Lo escuchó susurrar algo consigo mismo. Como si le hablara a otra persona.

—Al final, Naomi muere a manos de su esposo. Era infiel con ciento de hombres, él siempre lo supo y sufría por ello —narró fríamente, partió una rama en dos y la echó al fuego.

Sakura se asombró.

—¿De verdad?, pero... ¿por qué quitaste las páginas del libro? —preguntó confundida.

Naruto dejó salir una risotada, de divertida o alegre no tenía nada. Fue amarga y sarcástica.

—No vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación.

Mierda. Nada valía negarse. Lo sabía, sabía que su actitud infantil y estúpida traería consecuencias.

Pasó la punta de su lengua por sus labios resecos.

—¿Es una advertencia? —consultó en un murmullo.

Naruto se irguió lentamente y se giró para mirarle de forma intimidante.

—Es una amenaza, no acabes con mi buen humor o tendré que castigarte —su voz enronqueció súbitamente.

A Sakura, le corazón le dio un vuelco en su pecho casi doloroso.

En instancias, parecía que Naruto cambiaba de personalidad con facilidad. El hombre al frente, era él, pero al mismo tiempo no. Entonces recordó con temor, que en su interior existía una presencia maligna, que en ocasiones peleaba por salir a flote y causar el caos o eso creía. La chica dio un paso atrás y un rayo golpeó el cielo, entre las nubes, seguidamente de un potente trueno que logró erizarle los vellos.

El hombre de piel bronceada observó hacia arriba, sin pestañear.

Otro rayo cayó, pero ahora sobre la copa de un árbol, pulverizándolo en llamas por completo. Naruto gruñó entre dientes.

_"Él está cerca, chico"_

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó la chica, mirando asustada la tormenta eléctrica sobre sus cabezas. Una ráfaga de viento apagó la pequeña fogata y por poco la tumba al suelo por la intensidad—. ¡Qué está pasando! —sujetó su cabello, que le impedía ver.

La lluvia se dejó caer con pesadez, como si fuesen millones de agujas líquidas.

—Problemas —contestó Naruto, con los hombros tensos como una cuerda—. Vamos adentro.

Una nube de gran cuerpo y grisácea (casi negra) se expandía por todo la planicie del cielo, trayendo consigo truenos y relámpagos espeluznantes.

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó casi gritando, contemplándolo abrumada. El ruido de la tormenta era ensordecedor.

Naruto la observó de manera asesina.

—¡Adentro! —repitió enfurecido.

Sakura se asustó, a pesar de no comprender, tuvo que aceptar la orden y dirigirse a la casa corriendo, dejándole atrás. Se encerró en su habitación dando un sonoro portazo, escabulléndose después bajo las mantas, mientras oía la tormenta caer.

Naruto maldijo entre dientes y la siguió.

**-o-**

_—Okaasan, ¿por qué lloras?_

_La mujer le sonrió a duras penas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_—Porque me duele mucho, bebé, pero más me duele pensar en ti, cuando yo ya no esté. Oh... mi pequeño Naruto-chan._

_Ella lo abrazó recostada en la cama, acariciándole el corto cabello rubio. El niño de apenas seis años no lo entendió en ese momento._

Él tomó la vieja fotografía del cajón y la contempló con dolor. Tantos recuerdos... más malos que buenos.

_"Date prisa, chico"_

Naruto asintió solemne, dejó nuevamente la foto en su lugar y se dirigió al armario en búsqueda de una mochila café, una que le regaló Ero-sennin tiempo atrás para viajar, echó algunas cosas necesarias, ropa y unas armas fabricadas por él mismo. Una vez terminó, acomodó el pesado bolso a los pies de la cama y bajó a oscuras por las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de su prisionera, entró sin tocar (jamás lo hacía) y la encontró sentada frente del fuego como siempre, mirando fijamente las llamas.

Sakura lo contempló por sobre el hombro, altiva.

—Nos vamos mañana al amanecer. —Soltó de golpe.

Ella pestañeó, boquiabierta.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Adónde?

—Al monte Myuoboku. Tú vienes conmigo, así que prepárate —indicó sin dejar opción de réplica.

La fémina negó tajantemente, colocándose de pie—. No, no iré a ese lugar contigo. Me quiero ir a casa.

Dando dos rápidas zancadas él llegó hasta la de cabello rosa, la cogió del antebrazo y la acercó a su cuerpo bruscamente.

—No te estoy preguntando, vienes conmigo en la mañana, ¿te quedó claro? —La soltó de manera impetuosa, ella automáticamente se sobó el lugar donde la había sujetado. El agarre dolió, de seguro quedaría un hematoma.

Lo miró con aprehensión.

—Eres un... un... monstruo —siseó venenosa. Aunque sintió el pinchazo del arrepentimiento por decirle aquello, no se retractó.

Naruto volvía a comportarse como un bastardo, como al principio. Sonrió, mostrando un colmillo.

—Lo sé —se dio media vuelta—, lo sé —reiteró antes de cerrar la puerta fuertemente.

Sakura tragó grueso.

Debía huir ahora ya. Esa misma noche.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Una pista del porqué huyen Naruto/Kyubi... ¿recuerdan a la criatura que retó al zorro y salió herido, escondiéndose finalmente en un árbol? :) sí, es él.

ADASDASDSADA.

Rapidito paso a decir que desde ahora actualizaré **una vez** por semana y que para el capítulo 10, habrá cambio de portada :'3 si no les gusta, me lo dicen xD

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!** leí todos comentarios, me reí con sus especulaciones, jejeje en el próximo capitulo, contestaré review! (L) os aprecio mucho, chicas/os. ¡GRACIAS POR DARME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SEGUIR AQUÍ! 67 review es bastante para mí, es el empujoncito que todos necesitamos ^^

¡Un besoteeee! :KKKK

¡Se me cuidan!


	8. En la boca del lobo

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura. Palabras vulgares y lemon explícito más adelante.**

**Ooc en él, lo siento, pero es necesario. Luego se entenderá y veremos a Naruto nuevamente.**

**ESCENAS UN POCO FUERTES EN ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

******Condenada al demonio**

******.**

******.**

_Capítulo VIII: En la boca del lobo._

Lo despertó el ruido de la persiana al golpear la ventana. Asustado y sudoroso, se levantó de la cama con pesar y caminó hacia el ventanal, echando una rápida mirada para afuera, la tormenta eléctrica continuaba desatándose con furia, una señal de mal augurio. Pasó una mano por su desordenada cabellera rubia, quitando los rastros de sudor. Después suspiró cansinamente. Detestaba viajar a un lugar tan alejado con ese clima, odiaba la lluvia.

Contempló el cielo, entrecerrando los ojos. Pronto amanecería.

Se vistió en silencio, lavó su rostro y dientes, acomodó una capucha negra sobre su cabeza, ocultando lo más posible su identidad y tomó la mochila que había preparado con anterioridad. Sintió una corazonada extraña. Frunció el ceño. Bajó en completa oscuridad las escaleras, no había necesidad de encender velas o candelabros si esa noche no estaría ahí, sus piernas lo llevaron a la habitación de su huésped, mientras caminaba, se iba preparando mentalmente para tener un nuevo pleito con ella. Una pelea verbal sobre la decisión de abandonar el lugar (ella le había dejado muy en claro su opinión: no), por eso, antes de entrar inspiró de manera profunda y giró el pomo, sin preocuparle en absoluto que la chica le reclamara ese gesto de escasa cortesía.

_—¿Es que no saber tocar? ¡Podría estar desnuda! —reclamó alarmada._

_—Pero no lo estás, además no creo que tengas algo que no haya visto antes —Le sonrió triunfal—. ¿O quizás sí' ttebayo?_

_Ella calló abruptamente y se sonrojó, volteándose, haciéndose la indignada._

Sonrió burlón al recordar esa escena. Sakura le hacía reír a veces con sus reacciones excesivamente puritanas, aunque nunca lo demostraría delante de ella.

De un brusco movimiento, entró a la habitación seriamente. Con una expresión que decía: no me jodas, nos vamos y ya.

La desolada escena en penumbras, le dio una gélida bienvenida. Los troncos de la chimenea estaban ya casi extinguidos en carbón, las mantas estaban revueltas a los pies del sofá y ella no estaba por ninguna parte. Naruto miró hacia ambos lados, intentando localizarla en las esquinas oscuras de la recamara. No. Masculló una vulgaridad y se deslizó con maestría hacia el segundo piso, la sala donde estaba la tina, abrió la puerta y... nada. Bajó nuevamente, pero esta vez fue hacia la cocina, esperó encontrarla ahí comiendo restos de la cena anterior o bebiendo su clásico té verde sentada a un rincón de la mesa. No estaba. Salió al patio trasero de la cocina (imaginó que podía estar cortando leña), revisó los sitios más cercanos que ella podía frecuentar. Pero no.

Gruñó. Sakura había escapado.

Sus sospechas se rectificaban ahora. Hace unas horas atrás había oído ruidos extraños en el primer piso, pero como estaba cansado, lo ignoró y continuó durmiendo.

—Esa tonta... —siseó irritado, tallando el cuello con su mano—, que me hace perder el tiempo' ttebayo.

_"Fue al sur, puedo sentirla. Date prisa chico, ya sabes lo que pasa ahí"_

Kurama mostró la hilera de peligrosos y puntiagudos dientes.

—Ah —suspiró—. Lo sé —sus ojos relampaguearon furiosos.

Su figura desapareció.

**-o-**

Jadeando, se ocultó bajo un enorme sauce. Colocó una mano en su pecho y respiró profundamente, recuperando el oxigeno perdido en el trote. Exactamente corrió durante dos horas seguidas, sin detenerse a coger aliento, bajo una densa lluvia que le calaba los huesos y una ventolera que hacia crujir los árboles sobre su cabeza que por poco temió que uno le cayera encima y la aplastara, causando una muerte instantánea. Desde que había decidido huir, cuando se asomó por la cocina para servirse un té de hierba calientito, su cerebro había gritado de manera alarmante: ¡huye, huye, al sur, al norte, donde sea!

Lo pensó dos segundos. No más que eso. Temerosa miró atrás, como si de pronto la figura de Naruto se materializara frente sus ojos, provocándole temor e inseguridad de lo que pretendía hacer.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

"¡Tengo que hacerlo!", se dijo. Luego sus piernas reaccionaron automáticamente. No dudó en abrir la puerta y salir a un paso acelerado de la habitación, ni siquiera se preocupó en calzarse para evitar dañarse los pies en el trayecto. Corrió y corrió, hasta cayó al lodo de frente, atravesó ríos a punto de desbordarse y cruzó planicies con filosas arboledas que le causaron cortes en la pie. En su contra, la lluvia cayó con más densidad, por lo que se vio obligada a esconderse en un viejo sauce que la cobijó del aguacero entre sus tupidas ramas y hojas verdosas. Entretanto esperaba, comprimió las mangas de la yukata entre sus manos para que el agua escurriera y después hizo lo mismo con su largo cabello rosa, así al menos podría secarse un poco antes de partir nuevamente.

Estaba completamente empapada.

Deslizó la espalda por el grueso tronco y quedó sentada en el suelo, sobre el lodo. Acercó sus pies para verlos porque le escocían demasiado, notando de inmediato que éstos sangraban por la planta, incluso tenía incrustada una espina en el dedo gordo, la tomó entre sus cortas uñas y la jaló. Le dolió, pero el dolor era soportable y el alivio inmediato, ahora comprendía la razón del porqué en cada pisada un agudo pinchazo la obligaba a detenerse. Apoyó la nuca en el tronco y cerró los ojos, dándose unos segundos de descanso antes de continuar con la huida.

Se abrazó, dandose calor. Las temperaturas estaban cada vez más bajas.

La lluvia prontamente comenzó a detenerse. Pasó a ser una simple llovizna y luego a nada.

Sakura decidió salir del escondite. Agradecía que Naruto todavía no pudiese dar con ella.

Caminó hacia el sur como tenía previsto. Descendió una pequeña colina empinada, arrastrándose por el suelo para evitar resbalar y golpearse, la vestimenta azul estaba hecha un completo harapo, salpicada de lodo seco (y ahora fresco) y destrozada en la parte inferior, por la fuerza del trote más los tirones que dio cuando se quedó atorada en las hiedras y malezas. Continuó bajando, apoyándose en sus manos hasta que finalmente llegó a tierra más firme, era un paraje plano, con césped verde crecido y sin árboles alrededor, tanteó cuidadosa el terreno porque podía tratarse de un pantano oculto en el cual hundirse, confirmó de inmediato que era fiable por lo que se echó andar más de prisa. No supo cuánto anduvo por esa zona en completa ignorancia del mapa, de su localización en el lugar. Se guió por mero instinto. Después de unos angustiosos minutos, donde pensó que estaba perdida en un bosque sin fin, llegó nuevamente a una zona donde iniciaba otra parte del bosque 'prohibido'. Lo miró con detención, era oscuro y profundo. Como si hubiese vuelto al principio.

Cubrió con sus manos sucias el rostro, desesperada.

¿Dónde estaban las aldeas? ¿La gente?

No iba a ser fácil salir de ahí.

Secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y se animó a seguir explorando.

Giró levemente el cuerpo hacia el norte, pretendiendo cambiar de rumbo y notó al instante que sobre las copas de los árboles, se alzaba humo negro. Humo de fuego. Posiblemente se trataba de personas acampando en las periferias, ellos podrían ayudarla. No lo pensó. Esperanzada, corrió hacia la dirección del fuego. Sus miedos se disiparon de manera rápida, saldría de ese horrendo lugar, volvería a ver a sus padres y Naruto (y los días con él) quedarían en el olvido, como si se tratase de una simple pesadilla de medianoche. Corrió lo más ágil que pudo, apartando las ramas de su trayecto.

Comenzó a oír voces de hombres, unos gritos femeninos también. Después risas masculinas.

—¡Ayuda, ayúdenme! —exclamó a viva voz, respirando agitadamente. Las voces se escuchaban más próximas a medida que avanzaba hacia el norte. Sonrió aliviada. Ya veía algunas campañas establecidas en el lugar.

Hizo a un lado unos arbustos, se le enredó el tobillo a una maleza y tropezó en el suelo. Quedó media aturdida por el fuerte golpe y además por la exhaustiva maratón.

Levantó la cabeza, resoplando fuertemente y vislumbró la espalda de un hombre unos pasos más allá. A duras penas se volvió a colocar de pie, caminó y gritó por amparo, el desconocido la oyó claramente porque se volvió sorprendido hacia ella y Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos, casi llorando de la emoción por haber encontrado personas en ese terrorífico bosque, no pensó con claridad.

—¡Por favor, ayúdeme, estoy pérdida! ¡Por favor, ayúdeme! —repitió, abrazándose al cuerpo del hombre de forma urgente.

Lo escuchó reír socarrón. Luego sintió reír a más hombres.

Él se aprovechó de la circunstancia y le respondió el ferviente apretón, pero Sakura notó al instante que era demasiado sugestivo el gesto, apegándose a su cuerpo de manera descarada.

—Claro que te ayudaré, preciosa... ahora estás a salvo, con nosotros —dijo divertido, imitando las palabras de un clásico héroe del siglo.

La aludida se separó contrariada, lo contempló con los ojos bien abiertos, luego deslizó la mirada más allá. A espaldas del desconocido había más hombres, quizás quince o veinte. Había una mujer desnuda en el suelo, junto a la fogata. Hombres salían de las carpas y entraban otros, escuchó llanto de mujeres y gritos adoloridos que provenían de las tiendas, clamaban piedad. No quiso imaginar de lo que ocurría ahí.

Intentó retroceder despacito, pasmada. Sin embargo el hombre que abrazó fue más rápido y frustró sus planes, asestándole un puñetazo en la cara que la tumbó de lado al piso, dejándola atolondrada. El sabor metálico llenó su boca, presintió que se trataba de sangre y la escupió al suelo, junto con restos de saliva. Respiró bulliciosamente por la nariz y boca, el cabello rosa le caía por los costados. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Otro hombre de baja estatura y gordo, se acercó.

—Dile al jefe que venga, Jirobo. Veamos qué decide él —dijo sin apartar la mirada de la chica. El gordo asintió—. Ustedes sigan con lo suyo —indicó a los camaradas que se entretenían con la joven chiquilla. Se divertían tocándola todos a la vez, mientras bebían de una botella.

Desorientada por el fuerte golpe y el cansancio físico y mental, ella ascendió la mirada justo para ver a un chico de flequillo largo, no era para nada viejo, salir de una carpa abrochándose el pantalón como si nada. El chico corpulento le susurró algo al oído y él la miró directamente mientras afirmaba, después tomó una botella de sake de un camarada borracho que se la ofrecía y caminó hacia ella de manera despreocupada, como si fuese un gran señor supervisando sus tierras.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada iracunda desde abajo, apretó entre sus manos la tierra húmeda. Se sentía impotente.

—Te metiste en la boca del lobo —esbozó una mueca arrogante—. Pareces joven, ¿qué edad tienes?

Ella no le contestó, al contrario, lo observó con odio.

—¡Contesta a lo que te pregunta el jefe, zorra! —exclamó unos de los tantos rufianes. Aún así, la chica no contestó.

Sakon, como se llamaba el líder del grupo, sonrió ante el desafío.

—Vaya, eres valiente, pero eso no te servirá ahora, ¿acaso quieres ser objeto de diversión de mis hombres? —se arrodilló al frente de la chica y le cogió con el dedo el hilillo de sangre que caía de los labios femeninos, ella se apartó asqueada—. Me gustas, si no resultas ser virgen, serás mía durante los próximos días y después te pasaré a los demás, aquí todos compartimos.

Sakon llevó el dedo con restos de sangre a su boca y lo chupó, saboreándose. Sakura sintió nauseas.

—¿La llevo con la anciana, jefe? —preguntó el gordo, interrumpiendo.

Él afirmó con la cabeza—. Llévatela y avísame de inmediato lo que diga la vieja.

El regordete la levantó de un brazo bruscamente, con la ayuda de otro colega. Sakura se revolvió, gritando enloquecida y de la impotencia arrojó un puñetazo al aire, siendo el destino las costillas de Jirobo, éste cayó de espaldas sosteniéndose la zona lastimada, maldiciendo entre dientes. Otros camaradas tuvieron que sujetarla para lograr arrastrarla a la tienda más alejada del pequeño campamento. El jefe vio al reducido grupo de cinco hombres contra una mujer que se revolvía alocada.

Arqueó las cejas, intrigado.

Haruno los amenazó de todas las maneras posibles, trató de soltarse de los extraños que la sometían por todas las extremidades. Su cabello fue jalado hacia atrás varias veces para dominarla. Finalmente la llevaron hasta una carpa, uno de los hombres corrió la cortina y los restantes la metieron al interior, lanzándola sobre unas arruinadas mantas. Una figura encorvada emergió de las sombras fumando tabaco maloliente, una anciana de aspecto asqueroso con el pelo cano tomado en una larga trenza, verrugas en la nariz y de escasa dentadura. Sakura respiró agitadamente, el corazón le latía desbocado. No podía ni pensar estando tan alterada. Lamentaba haberse ido de la mansión y dejar la seguridad atrás. La boca le dolía y seguía escupiendo sangre en menor cantidad. Indudablemente pensó en Naruto. Él jamás la había golpeado. Nunca. A pesar de estar prisionera contra su voluntad, no tenía comparación el sometimiento del rubio con lo que se hacía ahí.

Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta Sakura.

La voz tétrica de la anciana la asustó, trayéndola de vuelta.

—Túmbenla bocarriba, sepárenle las piernas y tapen su boca, no quiero oírla gritar —mandó la vieja, dejando a un lado el cigarrillo y acercándose a un recipiente con agua limpia. Enjuagó sus esqueléticas manos, después las secó con un descolorido paño y colocó un guante. Movió los dedos de forma espeluznante.

La chica se movió inquieta, como un reptil atrapado.

—¡Noo, suéltenme, bastardos, bastardos! —Rugió entre lágrimas—. ¡Se van a arrepentir, malditos! ¡Ayúdenmeee!

Dos manos la sostuvieron de los brazos, dos más le agarraron las piernas entreabriéndoselas, dejando expuesta toda intimidad. Una mano cubrió su boca, apretándola hasta casi asfixiarla.

—Cállate, sucia chiquilla —mencionó con voz gélida la veterana. Separó los pliegues de la yukata azul y se situó al frente, hincándose—. Veremos qué has hecho por tu vida.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, con los orbes llenos de miedo y lágrimas, tratando de cerrar los muslos, a pesar de ser un intento inútil. Buscó ímpetu donde no había, pidió un milagro que la salvara de ese calvario.

La anciana metió un dedo en su interior sorpresivamente, lo condujo a lo más profundo, buscando la prueba irrefutable de la pureza en el menudo cuerpo.

Uno de los hombres habló, atento a la maniobra.

—¿Y, anciana? —preguntó ansioso.

La chica dejó de oír, de sentir. Imaginó que estaba en casa, con sus padres y amigos. Se transportó a otra parte, no ahí, en ese horrible lugar donde era mostrada como una vieja mercancía frente esa horrible mujer. Ella sabía lo que ésta le hacía, había oído cerca de esas prácticas por boca de su maestra, ella le narró que aún se usaba en algunas aldeas ligadas a antiguos rituales para la verificación de la 'pureza' en la mujer antes de un importante matrimonio. Era una forma retrograda que no se veía a menudo, estaba casi obsoleta, mas para su mala suerte ella cayó en manos equivocadas que sí hacían uso de esa desagradable técnica.

Sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su vientre, que le forzó a lanzar un chillido afligido que fue opacado por la palma masculina.

—Es estrecha —murmuró aún tocándola— y rocé la muestra de su pureza. Está limpia. —Quitó el dedo de su interior y lanzó el guante a un costado. Se paró, lavó sus manos tranquilamente y volvió con su tabaco, dando una profunda calada—. Llévenla con las demás.

En una nube de humo, desapareció en un rincón de la carpa.

La de cabello rosa era un bulto, un maldito bulto. Ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Había sido humillada de la peor forma. Le escocía al medio de las piernas.

La arrastraron por el lodo hasta un cubículo tapado por un forro amarillento. Uno de los camaradas lo destapó y la fémina escuchó gritos ahogados de mujeres, era una especie de celda, con gruesos barrotes de fierro, con mujeres (y niñas) metidas en el interior, arrinconadas a un costado. La empujaron adentro sin delicadeza y se fueron, comentando sobre lo que harían ahora con las otras esclavas que no pertenecían al rango de 'exclusivas'. Sakura quedó boca abajo, respirando pausadamente, con los miembros agarrotados. Una de las féminas, que tenía el rostro golpeado y las ropas hechas jirones, esperó lo suficiente para acercarse gateando hasta ella.

—Por favor, no mueras... sé que es horrible... —susurró, moviéndola, tratando de consolarla con suaves palabras—. Despierta y dime algo.

Una adolescente de apenas trece años se aproximó vacilante—. Hermana por favor, déjala, ellos podrían volver

La aludida la ignoró y continuó buscando señal en la chica de orbes verde.

—¡Despierta! —susurró un poco más fuerte.

Sakura dejó escapar un quejido y se removió en la superficie, movió los dedos de las manos, tratando de incorporarse. Se había desmayado por un instante y aunque quisiera en esos momentos, no podía hacer uso de sus 'dones' médicos para sanarse, apenas tenía energía para inhalar aire.

La afable chica la ayudó a sentarse e iba a hablar, pero unos pasos la alertaron obligando a volver al rincón, abrazándose a su hermana pequeña. Las restantes mujeres gimieron, atemorizadas. La última chica que había sido llevada por él, jamás había regresado con ellas. Por los gritos emitidos, intuyeron cuál fue su cruel destino.

El hombre de cabello gris y labios purpuras, Sakon, descubrió la funda de la jaula y se acercó a los barrotes para mirar a Sakura. Sonrió burlón.

—Mala suerte para mí —comentó fingidamente triste—, ahora ya no podremos divertirnos juntos, ya que ahora eres del señor Orochimaru.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro lastimero, como la de un animal herido y se alejó de la puerta, arrastrándose como un gusano hacia atrás.

Pensó en Naruto, en la seguridad que le ofrecía su presencia, el sentimiento de sentirse protegida (aunque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente) y deseó volver, increíblemente, deseó volver con él.

_Sakura, jamás confíes en extraños,_ le dijo una vez su madre. Y el consejo fue como un eco en su cabeza.

Pero ella quería confiar otra vez en ese extraño llamado Naruto, aunque ya lo había hecho anteriormente y resultó todo una mentira, lo haría de nuevo.

Confiaría en que él iría por ella.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Tonta Sakura, sí, sí. e.e pobre, sale de una y cae en otra, peor xD ¿podrá Naruto rescatarla a a tiempo? no-lo-sé :'D

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! me hacen feliz, no sé, me lleno de una extraña energía que me dice: anda, escribe otro capítulo para ellas~ y yo, muy contenta lo hago :'3 me siento felizzzzzz! casi 80 comentarios! eso es como: kyaaaa, lindas, qué emoción! (L) de verdad, me hacen MUY FELIZ.**

**UN BESOTE GRANDE DESDE AQUÍ!**

Espero que les guste el capítulo, intenté hacerlo lo más largo posible, pero entiendan una cosita... si los hago más extensos, se perdería el sentido de todo xD mejor dejar con la duda, así aumento su interés en seguirme, muajajaja xD

Nos leeemos~

PD: si ven esta historia publicada **_en otra página_**, me avisan, porque no está publicada en otra parte más que aquí. :) porfis, se los agradecería muchamente (esta palabra no existe xD)


	9. Héroe

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura. Palabras vulgares y lemon explícito más adelante.**

**Ooc en él, lo siento, pero es necesario. Luego se entenderá y veremos a Naruto nuevamente.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Condenada al demonio**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo IX: Héroe_

—Estaba investigado. En mi aldea desaparecen al año más de veinte mujeres entre doce y veinte años —dijo la atractiva rubia, apoyada en los barrotes—, me acerqué demasiado... unos de los influyentes lo supo, porque él trabaja para ese hijo de puta de Orochimaru y terminé aquí, prisionera.

Sakura escuchó en silencio.

La de cabellera azulada sonrió amargamente.

—Yo me iba a casar, esa tarde salí al campo a recoger algunas flores para mostrárselas a mi futuro esposo y fui raptada, junto a mi hermana —abrazó a la pequeña que estaba a su lado, cobijándola—. Yo soy Hinata, ¿Cómo te llamas tú? —preguntó a la fémina ausente, que miraba sus manos lastimadas y mantenía las piernas fuertemente cerradas.

Tardó en responder.

—Sakura —susurró quedamente—. ¿Qué es este lugar...? ¿A dónde nos llevan? —las miró interrogantes.

Hinata suspiró, contempló furtivamente a las demás mujeres.

—Somos mercancía —lo dijo en una forma fría e inexpresiva—, mercancía sexual. Seremos vendidas al mejor postor, eso oí decir a un hombre.

La atractiva rubia resopló, dejando salir una nube de vapor.

—Y no hay nada que podamos hacer, la última que intentó escapar terminó con cien latigazos en la espalda y sin lengua. A las horas, murió en mis brazos —hizo énfasis contemplándose las manos, recordando cómo la sangre había quedada impregnada por días—. Estamos condenadas —terminó sonando derrotada.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

El ambiente era denso, silencioso, abrumado y triste. Todas tenían sus historias. La fémina de cabello rosa las observó con detención, viendo en sus rostros el miedo a lo incierto, la tortura que les causaba estar ahí en ese momento. Se recostó de lado sobre el suelo, dándole la espalda a las demás para que no vieran sus lágrimas, tapó sus oídos con ambas manos para no oír más lo que ocurría afuera. Esos rufianes se divertían a costa del dolor de las mujeres, eran unos perfectos verdugos, provocando daño en sus cuerpos gratuitamente.

Comprimió los párpados fuertemente, deseando volver atrás.

Escuchó murmurar a las prisioneras y después, Hinata le tocó el hombro, llamándola con suavidad.

—Ven con nosotras aquí, está lloviendo de nuevo. Nos daremos calor entre todas —invitó cariñosamente. Sakura asintió sumisa, mientras se guiaba hasta un rincón y se abrazaba con las demás mujeres—. Deseo volver a ver a mi primo.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Tu primo? —susurró extrañada.

—Sí, él iba a ser mi futuro esposo —apretó los labios—, espero que aún esté aguardando por mí. Porque sé que saldremos de todo esto —dijo optimista— y por fin regresaré con mi querido Neji-san.

Una de las mujeres más mayores sonrió tristemente.

—Que kamisama te oiga, mi niña —rogó, comprimiendo una figurita religiosa entre sus dedos temblorosos.

Ella suspiró, botando una nube de vapor por la boca. Hacia mucho frío y apenas estaban vestidas en una mazmorra desprovista de mantas. Se quejó cuando pasó a llevar el labio inferior roto, lo sentía hinchado y delicado al roce, al igual que su intimidad. Le provocó nauseas el recuerdo de esa mano esquelética, de uñas amarillentas tocándola hasta lo más profundo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte y juerga de los bribones pareció acabar.

Sakura no pegó un ojo en toda el día. Observó atenta la puerta de la mazmorra, pensando que el cualquier momento ésta se abriría y ella sería llevada como festín frente a esos hombres sin corazón. Unos monstruos. Monstruo, una errónea definición dirigida a Naruto, se lamentó haberlo metido dentro de ese concepto con tanta desfachatez, quizás estaba exagerando al pensarlo, pero eso le decía el corazón. Era un tonto, pervertido, mentiroso cabeza rubia, mas no un monstruo. Jamás volvería decírselo, si es que existía una próxima vez.

Estomago se quejó, tenía hambre. Finalmente se durmió por el cansancio.

_—¡Mamá, papá! —tendió el brazo, porque sus padres desaparecían frente sus ojos en una espesa neblina._

_Dio un paso hacia ellos, algo le rozó una pierna, miró atrás y vio a la anciana repugnante, sujetándola desde el suelo._

_—Niña, muéstrame lo que tienes ahí abajo... —dijo, riendo enloquecida._

Con un zarandeo, despertó confundida. La rubia la miró severamente y le indicó silencio con un dedo.

—Shhhh, están discutiendo —dijo bajito, mientras acercaba la oreja lo más cerca de las voces.

Sakura escuchó expectante, atenta a las palabras.

El grupo discutía acaloradamente, unos estaban deseosos por marcharse del bosque y otros no, porque querían continuar con la 'fiesta'.

—¡Ya sabes lo que ocurre en este bosque, el Kyubi podría aparecer!

—¡Llevamos tres años escondiéndonos aquí y jamás nada ha ocurrido, deja de ser un maldito marica! —exclamó el otro.

—No es más que un cuento, nunca lo he visto —sentenció.

Unos apoyaron esa idea, hasta que la voz potente del jefe los hizo callar.

—Estamos en el bosque prohibido, pero este no es territorio del zorro, sino que de Lord Orochimaru y su benefactor, Danzou.

Quedó boquiabierta. Él había mencionado a Danzou, la mano derecha del jefe espiritual, metido en asuntos de ese tenor. No lo podía creer.

Continuó escuchando, sorprendida.

—Pero, jefe... —insistió la voz.

—Nada de réplicas, nos iremos al anochecer. Tenemos la cuota completa con la mujer de la mañana, preparen las cosas y tráiganme a la pelirroja —ordenó, su voz hizo eco dentro de la jaula. Todas se miraron asustadas, buscando una pelirroja. Prontamente con alivio, vieron que entre ellas no existía ninguna con el cabello de ese color.

Hinata abrazó a su hermana pequeña, tranquilizándola.

—Uffff, el Kyubi... ¿existirá realmente? —consultó la de cabello rubio al aire, sentándose y suspirando, entretanto miraba el cielo de la mazmorra.

Sakura ladeó el rostro.

—No lo creo, aunque en nuestra aldea hay muchas leyendas sobre él, un hermoso zorro de fuego —comentó quedamente la de cabellera azulada. La Haruno la contempló, dudosa.

—¿Y qué dice esa leyenda? —la incitó a contestar.

—Dice que nació humano, siendo un bebé fue elegido para ser el contenedor del demonio. Lamentablemente su pequeño cuerpo no pudo con semejante poder y murió a los pocos días, su madre desconsolada lo acompañó en la travesía y después el padre. El ser que se ve, rondando por el bosque, no es más que una ilusión del zorro, una forma humana que usa para seducir a las mujeres y comérselas vivas.

Sakura entreabrió los labios, sorprendida.

_Mentira_, se dijo, _mentira_.

¿Acaso la fotografía que vio en la recamara de Naruto pertenecía a la imagen de sus padres?

El tintineo de unas llaves y el característico sonido del cerrojo abriéndose, las cogió de impacto, cancelando la conversación.

La jaula fue descubierta, causando el griterío en las mujeres. Estaban aterradas. Sakura respiró hondamente, tratando de controlar los latidos del corazón.

Sakon en compañía de su hermano gemelo, esbozó un ademán de disculpa, pero de manera sórdida y exagerada. Los hombres a su espalda, rieron escandalosamente.

—Espero que estén cómodas, pero no se preocupen, pronto estarán mejor —alzó un manojo de cadenas oxidadas, agregó después a sus secuaces—. Quiero que las amarren del cuello, como las perras que son. Listas para un largooo viaje.

**-o-**

Naruto olfateó el aire y saltó a la copa de un árbol.

Shima, una pequeña sapo de boca y cabello color morado, se acomodó en su hombro y observó el horizonte.

—Si que estás débil como para pedir mi ayuda —dijo suspicaz—. O estás realmente desesperado —rió con coquetería.

El hombre rubio gruñó.

—Estoy débil.

—Bah, mentiroso —contestó rápidamente, astuta—. Al norte, puedo sentir energía humana proviniendo de allá —apuntó con el brazo.

El muchacho arqueó las cejas y rascó su nuca.

—¿Norte? pero me dijo que estaba...

La señora sapo lo cortó.

—Norte, confía en la intuición de este sapo, ese viejo zorro ha perdido mérito —sonrió amable—. Andando.

Ambos saltaron al suelo y continuaron corriendo a gran velocidad.

**-o-**

Tironeó con la mano el grueso grillete que rodeaba su cuello. Alzó la vista al cielo y lo vio poblado de nubes grisáceas. Mientras a las demás prisioneras le colocaban las cadenas, aprovechó de contemplar minuciosamente los alrededores ceñuda, los rufianes cargaban una carreta con las provisiones necesarias y otros desarmaban las carpas rápidamente (aprovechando que el aguacero se había detenido), entretanto el apodado "jefe" descansaba sobre una caja fumando un cigarrillo tranquilamente, a sus pies había una mujer desnuda e inconsciente tirada en el suelo como un trapo sucio y usado, inservible. A Sakura le entraron unas ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo a ese detestable hombre, le cosquillaron las manos por molerle el rostro a golpes hasta desfigurárselo por completo. En su mirada se le debió notar lo que deseaba, porque el chico de labios púrpuras levantó la vista y sonrió burlón con el cigarrillo en su boca, Sakura le devolvió una mirada cargada en odio, desdén, desprecio. Le deseaba lo peor a ese monstruo.

Sakon colocó un pie en la cabeza de la mujer deliberadamente, mostrándole su soberanía.

Ella comprimió la quijada, apretando el puño colérico.

—Muévete —ordenó un secuaz de cabello negro y piel morena—, adentro —indicó con la cabeza la jaula que más tarde sería jalada por dos caballos negros.

La chica entró sin rechistar. Había evaluado los alrededores. No se quedaría tranquila, no mientras era vendida como un animal a un pervertido hombre.

No le sería difícil romper el grillete de su cuello y escapar, de nuevo, lo complicado era hacerlo y dejar a las otras mujeres en manos enemigas, entregadas al fatídico destino. Las contempló con pesadumbre, cuando dócilmente eran subidas al cubículo semejante a blancos corderitos dirigidos al matadero, todas llevaban grabado el miedo en su rostro, se estaban entregando a una vida de calvario. No podía dejarlas ahí, pero tampoco rendirse. Giró la cara hacia los barrotes, escuchando las plegarias y los sollozos de algunas. Comenzaba a hilar una idea descabellada.

Al menos, no cubrieron la mazmorra de inmediato. Sakura miró el cielo detenidamente.

—Podemos escapar —murmuró absorta, una vez estuvieron solas y los guardias lejos.

Hinata, quien consolaba a su pequeña hermana, se giró para verla sorprendida. La rubia fue la primera en hablar.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! —susurró para evitar que las oyeran—. ¡No se puede, terminaríamos muertas! —Las demás prisioneras la apoyaron.

—Está anocheciendo, sería fácil esconderse en el bosque o simplemente correr —contestó más alterada—. ¡Yo no voy a dejarme batir de esta manera!

Hanabi miró a su hermana—. ¿Ella tiene razón, neechan?

La aludida le sonrió tranquilizadora.

—No lo sé, pero pase lo que pase, estaremos juntas —dijo suavemente, apartándole el flequillo de los ojos.

—¡Cállate o harás que nos maten a todas! —reclamó la de cabello rubio, airada. Se colocó de pie y enfrentó a Sakura.

Haruno bufó, encarándola.

—¡¿Y prefieres ser vendida a un hombre y estar amarrada a él de por vida?! ¡Como un maldito animal! —gritó colérica, llamando la atención de los hombres que hacían la ronda a esa hora.

—¡Shhh, cállate!

Sakura negó enérgicamente, jalando firmemente la cadena de su cuello y quitándosela en el acto.

—¡Prefiero morir intentándolo, que pasarme toda una eternidad pensando que tuve una oportunidad y la desaproveché por cobardía!

Los rufianes se acercaron.

Despavoridas, las prisioneras se hicieron a un rincón y cubrieron sus rostros con las manos. Hinata ocultó a Hanabi con su cuerpo, mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¡Hey, qué está ocurriendo allá adentro! —dijo el moreno llamado Kidomaru. La rubia y Sakura continuaban discutiendo a toda voz—. Malditas —sacó las llaves de la mazmorra y abrió la puerta con barrotes para separarlas y evitar que se hicieran daño. A los clientes no les gustaba la mercancía dañada.

La de cabello rosa divisó ahí la oportunidad perfecta.

Todo ocurrió sólo en segundos. Ella dejó de discutir con la prisionera, giró rápidamente su cuerpo hacia el hombre de piel morena, se impulsó y le mandó una patada en el rostro que lo dejó inconsciente de inmediato. No le importaba morir en el intento, pero eso haría... batallar hasta el final. El acompañante de Kidomaru intentó dar aviso a los demás, pero la de cabello rosa se le lanzó encima como un gato salvaje y le enterró el puño en las costillas, en la caja torácica, despojándolo de todo oxigeno y derribándolo en el suelo en estado de shock. Las restantes féminas miraron asustadas lo ocurrido, acobardadas de ayudar a la compañera.

Eso planeó al momento.

Volvería a la mansión con Naruto, pediría su ayuda y regresaría con las prisioneras, las encontraría si era era necesario. Era más fácil dar con la casa del zorro que con una aldea pérdida en un bosque frondoso.

Apenas se irguió y pretendió en arrojarse a correr como posesa, una mano masculina la tomó del cabello hacia atrás y la tumbó al lodo de manera violenta.

Sakon rió vanidoso, como un gran señor, haciendo a un lado su largo flequillo gris.

—Sabía, sabía que eras toda una fierecilla y que no dudarías en escapar. Creo que me divertiré matándote —la arrastró del pelo hasta dejarla sobre una dura roca, con el cuello extendido. Hinata gritó desde la jaula y a coro, las demás mujeres. Los hombres observaron en silencio el juicio final—. ¡Mi espada! —pidió a su mano derecha.

Jirobo, aún con unas cuantas costillas rotas, sonrió satisfecho de la distancia.

Sakura entreabrió los ojos verdes, clavó sus pupilas en la mano derecha del verdugo. El resplandor del filo de la espada casi la deja ciega. Sakon alzó el arma, mientras que todavía la sostenía del cabello aunque no fuese necesario, porque ella no se estaba resistiendo precisamente. La mujer de hebras rosadas notó la expresión maquiavélica del hombre, realmente disfrutaba lo que hacía ya que tenía una mueca de satisfacción insana, Sakura deslizó la atención a la espada empinada, parecía deseosa por rebanar su cuello y llenarse de sangre inocente nuevamente. A cuántas personas habrá asesinado ese filo, se preguntó mentalmente.

Cerró los orbes. Al menos moriría con dignidad.

—Esto servirá como ejemplo, ¡nadie se escapa de mis manos! —gritó con los ojos distorsionados y el brazo descendió.

Todos observaron el trayecto de la espada, atentamente.

_¡BAM!_

La punta de la katana se rompió al estrellarse con la sólida roca. Saltaron miles de pedazos.

Naruto emergió del aire, lo miró asesinamente con los ojos color escarlata encendidos en furia y dejó escapar un aullido animalesco.

—¡Ella es mía!

Y la tormenta se desató.

Sakura rodó por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de un árbol.

En un momento estaba siendo ejecutada por el líder de la banda y su peligrosa espada, luego Naruto aparece de la nada como un héroe (le faltó la capa ondeante y sonrisa abrumadora), la toma entre sus brazos (esperó unas palabras de aliento o un 'hola estúpida que escapa'). Sin embargo nada de eso ocurre, el poseedor del Kyubi la coge en brazos bruscamente y la arroja a unos matorrales como un saco de verduras, sin la menor delicadeza. Todo se vuele caótico desde ese instante, un sapo de cabello violeta le ayuda contra los hombres, Naruto golpea a diestra y siniestra a los que le atacan, su batalla prontamente se vuelve íntima con el "jefe" enfurecido por la interrupción y su hermano gemelo. Sakura contempla la escena detrás del tronco y recuerda la mazmorra con las mujeres adentro, volteó ligeramente. Al parecer con la llegada de los dos 'guerreros' nadie recuerda la jaula con prisioneras, se arma de valor y corre hasta ellas, evade algunas ramas que caían por la batalla o deterioradas por el fuego que se dispersa prontamente.

Mujeres desnudas corriendo de un lado a otro, exclamaciones masculinas, llamados de auxilio, espadas, flechas y lanzas. El fuego de la hoguera se extiende más allá de los límites, tomando algunas tiendas. Todo es una vorágine. Los caballos relinchan asustados por la presencia maligna del zorro y escapan sin los dueños, los rufianes tratan de agarrarlos.

Jadeando, llegó por fin hasta la mazmorra y entró rápidamente.

—¡Sakura-san! —la recibe una temblorosa Hinata desde el rincón—. ¡Qué está pasando!

Ella responde rápidamente.

—¡Tienen que correr, escóndanse en el bosque o si conocen el camino a su aldea, váyanse! —les ordenó exaltada.

La rubia de antes, con la que discutió, afirmó y le dijo a las demás:

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad, salgan!

Salieron disparadas todas de la prisión abarrotada, como ciervos huyendo de un depredador. Algunas corrieron en grupos y las que conocían el camino a casa, en soledad. Sakura salió de la jaula y ayudó a Hanabi a descender, estaban en una considerable altura que las separaba del piso. Después ayudó a Hinata, ésta la miró a la cara y la tomó de la mano para llevarla con ella.

—Ven con nosotros, Sakura, ven a mi aldea, yo cuidaré de ti hasta que des con tu familia —ofreció esperanzada de que aceptara.

_No._

La aludida sonrió agradecida y soltó su mano delicadamente. Estaba desaprovechando la única chance, pero no podía.

Uno de los hombres bramó cuando Naruto derribó un pino y el pesado tronco cayó sobre él, aplastándolo. Era el gordo, Jirobo. Se lo merecía.

—No puedo, tengo que ayudar a Naruto, que esté aquí es mi culpa —se detuvo a considerar sus propias palabras—. ¡Ya váyanse! —mandó.

Las hermanas aceptaron la respuesta inseguras, mas no insistirían. Se cogieron de la mano y se lanzaron a huir con la rubia hacia el Oeste. La médico las vio partir hasta que desaparecieron de su campo de vista, rápidamente volteó para buscar a Naruto en el lugar (aunque no sería nada difícil con el estruendo que estaba causando), pero al hacerlo se encontró con la anciana de la mañana erguida unos pasos más allá, a Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al recordar cómo la había tocado.

—Tú... has traído el caos a nosotros —apuntó con su dedo huesudo y la contempló de manera acusante—. Tú, amante de la bestia, ¡eres culpable!

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la acusación.

En ese momento el zorro de las nueve colas se liberó en el interior de Naruto. Derribó a los que luchaban con él y prendió fuego a la mayoría de los árboles, los secuaces se calcinaron vivos y otros más astutos, huyeron despavoridos. Sakon miró asombrado la aparición de su verdadero contrincante. No tenía oportunidad frente a un demonio milenario como ese, estaba malditamente jodido. Naruto rodeado por colas de fuego, extendió un animalesco brazo casi deforme, cogió de impacto al "jefe" de la banda y lo comprimió entre sus garras, éste sonrió adolorido.

—Así que el demonio ha salido de su guarida por una simple mujer —rió mientras sentía sus huesos romperse por la brutal compresión, escupió sangre por todos los orificios y vómito por la boca—. ¡Maldicioooon!—gritó finalmente, el Kyubi lo encerró con sus dos manos y los despedazó hasta dejarlo como un bulto sanguinolento, irreconocible para cualquiera que lo conociera.

Lo lanzó lejos como si se tratase de basura. La restos de cuerpo humano y la sangre saltaron para todas partes.

Ukon también murió en ese instante, él estaba unido a su hermano en alma.

Haruno vio cómo la anciana se volvía polvo delante de sus ojos, quedando sólo sus viejos ropajes en el suelo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer nuevamente, empapándolos y Sakura se deslizó lentamente sobre el césped, quedando sobre sus rodillas.

Todo el campamento quedó en ruinas, con cuerpos muertos por doquier. La rana de color verde pálido regresó a su forma pequeña y Naruto a la normalidad, o en apariencia, quedó de espaldas a la chica mientras sacudía sus manos repetidas veces, después se giró serio y caminó hacia ella con la furia a punto de hacerlo estallar, se le notaba por las facciones rígidas de su rostro abigotado. Llegó hasta Sakura, mirándola de su altura. No le reclamó acerca de la estúpida huida después de haberla advertido un montón de veces, el silencio lo decía todo y no había necesidad de quejas. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que más calmado decidió extenderle su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y lo miró dudosa a la cara. Sentía que era la primera vez que veía al joven muchacho tal como era, sin prejuicios rondándole la mente.

Él estaba herido de igual manera, lucía cansando por el largo viaje y la agotadora pelea. Su pecho bajaba y subía, lo notó bajo la camiseta anaranjada.

—¿La vas a tomar o no? —preguntó él en un susurro.

La chica pestañeó. Vaciló en aceptar su ayuda, pero después de lo que había hecho por ella, era ingenuo seguir negándose ante una muestra de gratitud.

Rendida, alzó su pequeña mano hasta la masculina. Sus dedos rozaron la palma, descubrió que era callosa y de textura dura, como un duro roble. Naruto la apretó levemente y de un impetuoso jalón la irguió de la posición que se encontraba. Para su asombro, la chica usó el mismo impulso del tirón y se arrojó a su cuerpo con demasiada familiaridad, descolocándolo en totalidad. Quedó desarmado. Ella lo abrazó con energía, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, él no respondió a la inesperada caricia pero tampoco la alejó (porque simplemente... no), se quedó con los brazos a un costado oyéndola respirar agitadamente en su oído causándole una tensión insoportable que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciendo que la sangre de sus venas corriera estrepitosamente. Estaba acelerado. Bastante.

Ninguno emitió palabra. Ni un 'gracias', un '¿estás bien?' Nada.

Cuando la caída del agua fue más intensa, la rana carraspeó de manera sonora, despertándolos a ambos del embrujo.

Naruto tomó los brazos femeninos y los apartó suavemente, deshaciendo el extraño abrazo que compartieron. Sakura distanció su pálido rostro del cuello del chico y lo contempló, confundida. Él la miró ceñudo, con la mandíbula contraída. ¿Acaso estaba reprimiéndose?

La sapo sonrió lentamente—. No sé ustedes, pero quiero irme a casa a preparar una rica cena. ¿Muchacha a ti te gustaría probarla?

Ella aceptó abstraída, sin mirarla, porque sus ojos seguían pegados a los azules de Naruto.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**¿Heroe quién? ¿Naruto por salvarla o Sakura por intentar salvar a las demás mujeres? queda a criterio de ustedes. Mmm, siento que Sakura ahora no verá de la misma manera a su 'salvador' ¿qué piensan ustedes, lectoras?**

**Ya quiero que comience el loveeeee! y el lemon, jejeje., pero ya saben que no puedo irme así a la rápida, sería poco kawaii xD**

**¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me gustan sus comentarios! ;) ;)**

**Un besote enormee :K nos leemos el viernes. **


	10. Laberinto de intrigas

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura. Palabras vulgares y lemon explícito más adelante.**

**Ooc en él, lo siento, pero es necesario. Luego se entenderá y veremos a Naruto nuevamente.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Condenada al demonio**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo X: Laberinto de intrigas._

_—Ino, tengo una sospecha._

_—¿De qué se trata?_

_—Sigo desconfiando de Danzo y ese jefe espiritual, ¿por qué no se nos permite a las mujeres salir y ayudar a aldeas vecinas? ¡Los enfermos abundan!_

_La rubia la calló._

_—Ya te lo dije, guarda esos comentarios. No vayan a oírte._

_—¡No seas cobarde, cerda!_

_—Hablo en serio, el otro día vi al sacerdote demasiado interesado en ti, ten cuidado. Deja de pensar y mueve las manos._

_Sakura bufó, molesta, y se alejó._

Lavó cuidadosamente su entrepierna, temiendo que el simple roce pudiese aumentar el dolor que ya sentía. Limpió su cuerpo en las cálidas aguas y con el jabón aromatizante, frotó con insistencia sus brazos, cuello, piernas y muslos, todo lo que pudiese recordarle el calvario del día pasado, el toque repugnante de esos crueles hombres que pretendían venderla. Acarició su labio inferior con cuidado, éste aún estaba hinchado debido a la bofetada, pero al menos había dejado de sangrar... miró sus manos, la yema de los dedos estaban arrugadas por el prolongado tiempo que llevaba en el agua, unas cuatro horas calculada, estaba ahí desde que habían llegado a una extraño lugar de vegetación extremadamente gigante, según pudo admirar desde la espalda de Naruto.

Cogió aire y se hundió en la espaciosa bañera.

Aguantó lo que más pudo, contó hasta diez y salió a flote, mirando apesumbrada la habitación.

Finalmente salió desnuda de la bañera, dejando un camino de agua a sus pies. Caminó hasta un pequeño lavabo con un espejo al frente, apoyó ambas manos y contempló meticulosa el reflejo que le devolvía. Ya no se reconocía. Descendió la vista y tomó un par de tijeras que encontró antes de meterse en la bañera, volvió la atención a su reflejo mostrando seguridad en sus acciones, separó las puntas de la tenaza, la acercó a un significativo mechón de cabello rosáceo y cortó hasta donde estimó pertinente, sin ni siquiera dudar.

Era tiempo de madurar y enfrentar las cosas. Quería respuestas.

**-o-**

Shima lo había dejado solo en la habitación, después de servirle una apetitosa cena.

Estaba bebiendo distraídamente un vaso de cerveza, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y a la vez sosteniéndose la cabeza, cuando la puerta se deslizó suavemente. Pensó que se trataba del Jiraiya a preguntar el motivo de tardanza o de otro sapo del Monte que venía a molestarlo por traer a una 'chica' humana al escondido lugar aludiendo que se trataba de una "nueva" novia o algo parecido, pero se equivocó rotundamente al levantar la vista. Esa persona era la misma Sakura, erguida en la entrada y con una corta melena rosa surcándole el rostro.

La miró sorprendido.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —preguntó directamente.

Naruto asintió despacio con la cabeza, desconcertado. La invitó a pasar al pequeño saloncito, la chica entró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para que nadie interrumpiera la privada conversación. Se sentó al frente del chico, con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas y contempló un punto inexistente.

Él tomó un nuevo sorbo a la bebida y carraspeó, animándola a hablar.

—Veo que te quedó cómoda la ropa —comentó queriendo parecer desinteresado. La aludida agradeció mentalmente el _nemaki_ con rayas (yukata que se usa para dormir) que le facilitó para cubrir su cuerpo después del baño—. Tú dirás' ttebayo...

Sakura se acomodó mejor en los almohadones.

—No quiero hacer perder tu tiempo, pero sería una desagradecida si no te lo digo —dijo de pronto, aún sin mirarlo, mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. El silencio del chico rubio la alentó a continuar—. Gracias.

El muchacho que también vagaba la mirada por la habitación, la centró al instante en la fémina. Fijamente la contempló incrédulo. Sakura en ese momento levantó la cabeza y también respondió al gesto, estaban haciéndolo de nuevo al igual que el día pasado, estaban observándose con una insistencia casi abrumadora que por poco se vio reflejada en esos orbes azules, fue él quien ladeó la cara y cortó con el contacto visual entretanto tomaba un sorbo corto de cerveza sin sentir realmente el sabor.

Ambos enmudecieron por unos segundos.

—De nada —respondió ronco Naruto. Quiso decir añadir algo más, pero le fue imposible.

La chica apretó sus labios. Ese era el momento apropiado para continuar y resolver sus dudas.

—Tengo preguntas para ti —susurró, él la invitó a seguir con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Tú sabías lo que ocurría en el lado norte del bosque? Lo que le hacían a esas pobres mujeres... —estaba dolida, claramente. Esperó un _no_ de respuesta.

Él se echó hacia atrás, pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello rubio y resopló, rendido.

—Sería una tontera si sigo ocultándotelo ahora que lo has visto y estado ahí —clavó sus pupilas en la silueta femenina. Ésta se tensó al instante—. Tenía sospechas, pero nada seguro. Debes saber que todo lo que creías de Danzo, ese viejo sacerdote y los aldeanos más ricos e influyentes de la aldea no es más que una mentira.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo.

—Espera... a qué te refieres, de qué hablas.

—Yo jamás ni él, hemos pedido 'sacrificios' a cambio. No comemos mujeres vivas, ni nos alimentamos de su alma —explicó casi burlesco—. Durante los años que han rendido tributo al Kyubi, no ha sido más que una farsa para sacar mujeres de tu —apuntó con el dedo— aldea sin levantar la menor sospecha.

Silencio.

Silencio.

A ella el alma se le cayó a los pies al procesar las palabras. El color de sus mejillas desapareció repentinamente, la garganta se le cerró. No podía respirar. El rostro se le rompió en miles de pedacitos.

Naruto vio la reacción en ella y sintió una pizca, muy pequeña, de compasión.

—No —sentenció con la voz temblorosa—, no puede ser verdad. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿La aldea involucrada? —se preguntó alterada. Lo miró a la cara, buscando una muestra de 'engaño' o mentira, pero no vio más que seriedad en sus facciones—. ¡Estás mintiendo, me estás engañando!

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? además, tú eres la que busca respuestas yo sólo te cuento la historia tal como es —respondió indiferente—, despierta y sal de la burbuja en la que te has metido, allá afuera hay un mundo despiadado.

Lo observó afligida. Sabía que tenía razón.

—Entonces tú nunca...

El chico contempló el contenido del vaso.

—No te confundas, que haya ayudado a esas mujeres no me convierte en un jodido héroe, porque no lo soy —manifestó con amargura. Sakura pestañeó.

Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas y le costaba pensar.

—¿Y qué pasó con las elegidas? ellas jamás regresaron al pueblo para dar aviso, ¡una señal! —replicó en defensa, buscando un desperfecto en la historia del chico.

—Las guié fuera del bosque, eso es todo. Si no volvieron sus razones tendrán, ¿no crees? —levantó una ceja, suspicaz—. A ti también pensaba sacarte si no lo recuerdas bien' ttebayo. No tengo el menor interés en estar con una mujer después de una noche.

_Pero te tengo aquí conmigo, después de todo._Se reprendió confundido.

Ella se colocó de pie bruscamente, ignorando la última oración y caminó por el salón como un león enjaulado, se tomaba la cabeza. No podía creer, simplemente no. Boqueó aire y trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Giró hacia el muchacho, mientras se recuperaba del desconcierto e intentó articular cualquier oración, pero falló debido a la falta de aliento.

Se calmó un poco.

—T-todo esto es repentino, muy repentino, sí... oh, kamisama —los ojos le escocían—, esto quiere decir que he vivido una mentira y que..., iba a ser vendida como mercancía ¡Danzo lo tenía todo planeado! ¡Yo siempre desconfié de él! —cubrió su boca con la mano y se desplomó sobre los almohadones nuevamente, respirando de forma agitada.

Naruto no le quitó la atención de encima.

—Oye, no te ves muy bien —arrugó el ceño y rascó su oreja.

—¡Y no lo estoy! —gritó furiosa, pero se arrepintió e hizo un gesto de calma con la mano—. ¿Vas a beberte eso? —preguntó rápidamente, señalando el vaso con cerveza. Naruto no alcanzó ni a negarse, cuando Sakura se inclinó sobre la mesa y cogió el recipiente con alcohol en ambas palmas, tomándose hasta la última gota. Él arqueó las cejas—. Debe haber mucho más, ¿no? debe haber más que contar, puedo ser una cabeza hueca o terca... pero saber que tu gente está involucrada en asuntos tan bajos como esos duele mucho —sonrió aún con las lágrimas bordeándole los ojos—. Luego me lo dirás aunque me cueste creerlo.

Dejó el vaso sobre la superficie de madera y salió corriendo de la recamara.

El aludido se quedó viendo la entrada fijamente, después tomó el vaso sin contenido y lo apretó entre sus dedos.

**-o-**

No pudo evitarlo.

Lloró por horas entre el futon que amablemente le ofreció la sapo, Shima.

En todo lo que creyó, todo... se esfumó en segundos. Ella siempre pensó que su aldea era admirable, un poco ortodoxa, pero respetable. En el lugar que nació y creció toda su infancia. Sin embargo con la ascensión de Danzo y el sacerdote a la cabecilla del consejo todo se había vuelto caótico en el pueblo, pero hasta cierto punto era aceptable. Ella lo comprendió, mas traficar con personas era un delito, una falta a los derechos. Un horrendo crimen. Oh. Y los niños que vio partir en la carretas, estuvo en desacuerdo desde un principio, pero terminó por convencerse igual de que se trataba de un célebre ritual para mantener al Kyubi controlado y que las almas de esos pequeños (y mujeres) irían al cielo, qué necia fue, no deseó imaginar el cruel destino que les tocó si Naruto no les pudo ayudar a tiempo y cayeron en manos de los rufianes. Sakura ahogó el llanto entre sus manos, estaba desconsolada.

¿Acaso Ino tenía que ver en el asunto? ¿Los vecinos, los maestros de la escuela? O quizás, sus propios padres.

Sospechaba de todos, hasta de su misma sombra.

Estaba en un agujero del cual no podía salir. Se estaba hundiendo.

Con cavilaciones rondando su cabeza, se durmió profundamente y deseó jamás despertar.

_Unos labios acariciaron su mejilla, todo el contorno. Ella no tuvo miedo porque sabía de quién se trataba. Abrió los ojos y miró sonriente a la figura masculina, ésta se acercó nuevamente para besarla, pero esta vez fue en la boca... con un poco más de ardor._

_Sabía a cerveza._

No fue hasta la medianoche, que la despertó el sonido de la puerta deslizándose con suavidad y la luz del pasillo colarse. Era la corredera de su habitación, como ella estaba de espaldas a ésta, no supo quién fue la persona que entró. Escuchó atenta, sin voltearse, la silueta caminó hacia ella y se quedó parada ahí, mirándola, podía sentir la intensidad recaer en su nuca provocando que el vello se le erizara. Pacientemente tal como se adentró, de la misma forma salió dejando la habitación en completa oscuridad. Sakura se volteó y miró hacia la puerta, extrañada, después bajó la mirada encontrándose con una bandeja con dos manzanas, pan caliente (tenía un exquisito olor a recién horneado) y una jarra con agua. Tomó la fruta roja entre en su mano, dando el primero mordisco.

Estaba exquisita.

La señora Shima era muy hospitalaria. Sonrió sensibilizada.

Mientras rebanaba el pan para llevarse un trozo a la boca, recordó lo vivido hasta el momento. Desde que fue elegida por el anciano, la prepararon en ese frío santuario, el trayecto en carreta, el encuentro con Naruto y el posterior descubrimiento de su verdadera identidad como el Kyubi. Tragó la crujiente masa, saboreándolo en el paladar. Lo más terrible, no fue haber estado prisionera del chico, no, sino que haber hecho caso omiso a sus repetidas advertencias y haber escapado por el bosque hacia una segura muerte con esos rufianes. El dolor en su entrepierna y en boca le haría recordar un buen tiempo su estupidez.

Estaba bebiendo agua, cuando la rana de cabello y labios púrpura tocó. Sakura respondió suavemente 'adelante'.

—Estás comiendo, qué bueno, ayer no probaste mi estofado de gusanos —comentó, arrodillándose a una distancia prudente.

Era pequeña.

—Usted es muy amable conmigo, tratándome como invitada sin conocerme. Muchas gracias —sonrió sinceramente, haciendo una leve inclinación.

—No es nada, eres amiga de Naruto, así que de mi parte eres bienvenida —contestó—. Espero que tus heridas sanen pronto.

La chica asintió.

—Lo harán, sólo necesito recuperarme eso es todo... —se tocó la boca lastimada, rememorando el puñetazo.

Shima hizo un gesto con la cara verdosa.

—No me refería a las heridas del cuerpo —murmuró, mirándola atentamente con sus ojos amarillentos—. Te dejo, muchacha.

Sakura ladeó la cara, conmovida.

Finalmente se colocó de pie y volteó hacia la salida, pero la aludida la detuvo a tiempo.

—Le agradezco la comida, tenía hambre —se avergonzó por el comentarlo. Shima sonrió estando de espaldas.

—No me des el merito. No fui yo quien te trajo la bandeja con comida —dijo breve, deslizando la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

Atrás, dejó un ambiente lleno de incertidumbre.

La de cabello rosáceo entreabrió los labios, asombrada. Después se sonrojó.

¿Podría haber sido...?

Sacudió la cabeza, negándose.

Inesperadamente se irguió del futon, apartó el pan y caminó hasta la salida, en búsqueda de la sapo.

—¡Espere! —exclamó al corredor. Miró hacia ambos lados, pero la pequeña figura ya no estaba.

Iba a entrarse nuevamente, mas un ruido le llamó la atención. Uno que venía del lado izquierdo, al final del pasillo.

Fue hacia allá, su espíritu de curiosa jamás se extinguiría. Llegó hasta el final, justo donde se abría a un balcón con un oratorio al centro. Estaba rodeado por hermosas flores blancas (a pesar de invierno) que se nacían de una enredadera que contorneaba el lugar. Se acercó al barandal y una brisa le removió el corto cabello. Era una inmensidad lo que veían sus orbes, todo estaba oscuro, pero se notaba a lo lejos montañas puntiagudas y plantas gigantescas, suspiró maravillada, porque jamás había presenciado una escena tan hermosa y serena, que lograba calmar sus pensamientos aunque sea por un instante.

Se sentó en un banquillo de madera y contempló la nada, en total silencio.

Una brisa sopló y tosió fuertemente.

Claro.

Olvidó el resfrío permanentemente. Ya no tenía sus hierbas a mano. Frotó sus manos para calentárselas, sentía frío con esa delgada prenda cubriéndola.

—Si tienes frío deberías entrar —ordenó repentinamente una voz que ya reconocía—. ¿Qué haces acá?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Pensar y admirar este hermoso lugar. Es muy hermoso —repitió quedamente. Estaba encantada.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Naruto asintió parándose a un lado de la chica, pero sin sentarse.

—Lo sé' ttebayo.

Sakura lo contempló de reojo.

—¿Y cómo lo conoces? —consultó, interesada.

—Por mi padre —soltó secamente.

Insegura, estaba insegura. Deseaba seguir preguntando.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta —murmuró como una niña pequeña.

El rubio suspiró.

—¿Más?, demonios, adelante —gruñó.

—¿De quién escapas durante el invierno? —fue directa. Ladeó el rostro para observarle, él no lo hizo.

Titubeó al contestar, revelar ese secreto que involucraba a ambas entidades, podía colocarlo en aprietos si era esparcido. Aunque una corazonada le dijo que ella no lo haría, era muy bondadosa para caer en ese juego.

—Un viejo enemigo del Kyubi —dijo finalmente—. Durante los meses invernales, suelo estar débil y él también, me escondo aquí. Luego retorno a mi casa.

Sakura lo escuchó en silencio y movió la cabeza, comprendiendo.

Esta vez, Naruto la miró de reojo, cuando la chica no lo hacía. Se fijó en su melena corta, que dejaba una gran porción de piel blanquecina expuesta. Se veía suave, jodidamente suave.

—Ya veo —comentó perezosa, regresó la mirada verde a la silueta masculina y lo atrapó viéndola—. No lo había notado, estás lastimado.

Tenía unas banditas en la mejilla izquierda (justo sobre los bigotes) y el brazo derecho vendado, como tenía la manga recogida lo pudo evidenciar fácilmente.

Naruto no le dio importancia.

—Un rasguño —se cruzó de brazos—. Estás enferma todavía —apuntó bruscamente—, sé que hay unas cuantas hierbas medicinales por allá abajo, deberías buscarte algunas, ya sabes' ttebayo, eres médico.

A Sakura le dio la impresión que intentaba decirle en otras palabras: para que mejores, mañana busca lo que necesites en este lugar.

¿En qué momento comenzaron a preocuparse el uno del otro?

La chica apartó el flequillo de su frente, mordiéndose el labio. Ahora se sentía azorada.

—Bien —murmuró nerviosa.

Callaron por unos breves momentos y prontamente se escuchó un grillo cantar, rompiendo la tensión. Haruno sonrió débilmente.

—Está cantando —mencionó suave, recordando las noches en que solía correr por los campos con flores, esperar al anochecer y oír el canto de la naturaleza.

Naruto acompañó con un bajo 'uhum'.

—Es tarde —manifestó él después de un rato—. Creo que deberías...

Ella se colocó de pie y lo contempló, sorprendiéndolo—. Lo sé, entrar. Tú también, bueno... deberías ir y descansar.

Naruto se rascó el punte de la nariz, fingió mirar con interés las flores, para no mirar a Sakura y asintió.

Se volteó y emprendió el trayecto de vuelta, la chica se quedó erguida admirando por última vez las hermosas flores lavanda. Naruto se detuvo y le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—Dije que hace frío —refunfuñó. Otra vez volvía a ser el malhumorado ermitaño.

Sakura despertó de la ensoñación y le alcanzó a pasos cortos, una vez cerca, lo siguió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vuelves a ser el borde de antes? —preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Pft —dejó salir el chico rubio y la ignoró.

—¿Pft? —repitió.

—Pft. —Le hizo con la mano una seña así como que dijese: ya cállate.

"_Estúpida cabeza rubia_", pensó cabreada la de hebras rosáceas.

**-o-**

Estaba tomando un sabroso té, cuando su guardaespaldas la interrumpió.

—Shion-sama —llamó seriamente, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos. La chica tomó un sorbo y lo miró interrogante—. Tengo noticias para usted.

La chica le sonrió.

—¿Malas o buenas, Taruho? —preguntó.

—Un poco de ambas —carraspeó, preparándose—. Naruto está en el monte con los sapos —informó. A Shion se le encendieron los ojos y juntó las manos contenta—, pero no está solo... —titubeó al ver el cambio drástico en el rostro femenino—, una fuente muy fiable dijo que está en compañía de una mujer.

Shion abrió los ojos y pegó un gritito, berrinchuda.

Una nueva tormenta se aproximaba.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y declaro oficialmente que **LAS AMO**. 100 comentarios? OMG, OMG, OMG ¿de verdad? oh, que emoción T_T es que de verdad, no puedo creerlo, jamás creería que mi historia les gustaría. ¡Me harán llorar! *va y llora de la felicidad y bebe alcohol hasta caer inconsciente* ajajaja, gracias POR TODO SU APOYO. GRACIAS. LAS APRECIO MUCHO ;_; y también a los que me leen sin comentarme, ¡en realidad adoro a todos los que me dan una oportunidad! :KKKK

Desde ahora, se podría decir que comenzamos con una nueva etapa en el fics. :'3 sí ya saben a lo que me refiero. ¡es hora del amooor y del lemonn y de cosas sexys NaruSaku! (L)

¿Cuándo nos vemos? ¡El domingo! sí, créanlo.

UN BESOTE :KKK


	11. Una ronda de juego para dos

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura. Palabras vulgares y lemon explícito más adelante.**

**Ooc en él, lo siento, pero es necesario. Luego se entenderá y veremos a Naruto nuevamente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Condenada al demonio**

_Capítulo XI: Una ronda de juego para dos._

_._

_._

_._

Entre los palillos tomó un gusano del estofado. Sakura lo miró detenidamente.

Naruto, sentado en el extremo de la pequeña mesa redonda, la contempló sin dejar de tragar.

—Si no quieres, no lo comas, aunque Shima se esmeró en prepararlo —comentó con la boca llena, tenía salsa adherida a sus mejillas y en la comisura de los labios. La chica no apartó la mirada del gusano.

Finalmente la de hebras rosáceas clavó las pupilas en él.

—¿Y tú qué comes? —preguntó ceñuda. No veía el mismo contenido en los platos.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja, por inercia.

—Ramen casero —untó los palillos en los fideos y los enrolló con maestría, después comió desesperado. Sakura entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Mmm... Qhuéf?

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué tu comes ramen y yo estofado de larvas? —replicó quejica.

Devoró primero, luego le contestó de manera aburrida.

—Porque yo me lo preparé —dio un trago al vaso con agua y pasó la manga de la chaqueta por la boca—. Ya te lo dije' ttebayo, Shima preparó ese platillo para ti —apuntó con los palillos enfatizando al plato de caldo—. Pruébalo, no seas mala persona.

La aludida suspiró, lanzándole una mirada fulminante. Pero tenía razón, no podía serlo después de toda la ayuda brindada.

Tomó los palillos entre los dedos, cogió un gusanillo previamente cocido y cerrando los ojos, lo llevó a su boca y lo mordió. Masticó muchas veces, sin buscarle el sabor al singular bocado, no deseaba asquearse. Cuando estaba por tragarlo, irremediablemente tuvo que hacerlo... lo saboreó, lo deslizó por su garganta de manera dolorosa, como si se tratase de un martirio. No pudo verlo, pero el chico rodó los orbes por la exagerada reacción.

Después del largo y tedioso proceso de tragar, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendida.

—Sa-sabe bien... asombroso —susurró, examinando el estofado. El rubio bufó—. ¡Sabe bien! —exclamó alegre, mientras se preparaba para comer más.

Engulló de forma poco femenina. Enterrando la punta del lo palillos en las verduras, fideos y gusanos y llevándosela a la boca, masticando y tragando. Como una fiera, arrancó un trozo de pan con los dientes. Naruto la observó admirado, con la mano alzada y los fideos escurriéndose, permitiendo que la cena se le enfriara. Su querido ramen.

Sakura en ese momento levantó la mirada y lo encontró viéndola con fijeza. Se sonrojó furiosamente, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Naruto reanudó el movimiento.

—Sí, comida por todas partes —respondió como si nada. La chica se palpó el rostro, preocupada. Él sonrió débil—. Que tonta' ttebayo.

Ella iba a objetar (pensó en golpearlo por mofarse), cuando Shima entró a la habitación portando una bandejita con tres vasos y una jarra de sake. El bajativo ideal después de una cena. Ofreció amablemente el licor que su esposo guardaba en el estante a la nueva invitada, alegando que era la mejor agua ardiente que podía existir en la zona, ya que era preparada por un sapo mágico que visitaba el monte una vez al año.

La chica se maravilló al oírle.

Justo lo que necesitaba.

**-o-**

Empinó el vaso con sake hasta que la última gota de alcohol se esfumó dentro de su boca. Dejó fuertemente el recipiente sobre la mesa, causando un ruido seco al chocar contra la madera. Pasó la manga del kimono azul por la boca para quitar los restos y elevó la vista hacia el muchacho, arqueando una ceja. Tenía las mejillas encendidas.

Naruto la miró atento.

Se había ausentado tan sólo media hora para prepararse otra ronda de ramen en la cocina, y la fémina ya se había bebido media jarra.

—No crees que eres algo joven para embriagarte' ttebayo —dijo, masticando la comida. Shima ya se había retirado a descansar.

Ella bufó.

—Mira quién habla —replicó con voz extraña, arreglándose el flequillo que se le metía en los ojos.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quisiste decir?

Sakura lo señaló con el dedo acusante.

—Eres joven también. Bebes con el sujeto pervertido, vives solo en un bosque tenebroso, tienes amantes y no sé qué más —movió la mano, restándole importancia pero la verdad es que sí le importaba. Y no sabía el porqué—. Así que déjame disfrutar mientras pueda.

Naruto negó rotundamente.

—No soy tan joven como me veo. —Tragó un trozo de carne—. Podría ser tu padre —agregó rápidamente para hacerle entender, pero ella seguía ceñuda—, me refiero a que tengo más edad, unos treinta o cuarenta.

La de hebras rosáceas agitó la cabeza, intentando despertar—. ¿Qué?

—El Kyubi me mantiene joven, envejezco más lento que un humano normal —respondió, alzándose de hombros—. Por lo tanto, puedo hacer todo lo que nombraste sin problema.

Sakura enmudeció de pronto. Su pálido rostro no hizo más que pestañear.

Desvió la atención a lo que bebía, examinando el jarrón para encontrar una imperfección.

—Vaya, debo estar ebria o algo porque creo oír rarezas —rió tontamente tocando su frente, luego se colocó seria—. ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó bajito, casi tímida.

—Sí.

—¿Y has pasado tanto tiempo... solo?

Naruto ladeó la cara hacia un lado, incomodo.

—Puede ser —soltó secamente.

La fémina afirmó con la cabeza de manera lenta y volvió a callar. Notaba que el efecto del alcohol le hacía sentirse libre de poder decir lo que deseaba, actuar como quería. Una actitud desinhibida, sobre todo con él.

Suspiró largamente y sonrió, cabizbaja, llamando la atención del muchacho rubio.

—Ya veo, digo, hay tanto misterio contigo. —levantó el rostro y lo contempló avergonzada—, creo que... eres más que una simple leyenda. Tantos secretos.

Por esta vez, fue el aludido quien omitió palabra. Al parecer se sintió ofuscado por el comentario, ya que cubrió su boca con la mano y bajó la mirada.

A Sakura le dio hipo, trató de ocultarlo mordiéndose los labios, pero fue en vano.

—Oh, por kamisama, me siento extraña. —No podía esquivar conversar con él, aunque éste parecía ignorarla olímpicamente—. Mejor ya me voy a dormir.

Se colocó de pie y se mareó. Con elegancia, pero algo torpe, estiró los pliegues del simple kimono porque estaban arrugados debido a la prolongada posición de estar sentada. El hombre ni la miró, únicamente continuó comiendo de forma mecánica, pero siempre atento a sus movimientos. Finalmente la chica se volteó hacia la salida y caminó con la vista nublada, evitó tropezarse con cualquier cosa. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban como gelatina, que no reaccionarían ante una caída y que las mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas.

Deslizó la puerta corredera y dio un primer paso en el pasillo, en dirección a la izquierda.

—Oye —llamó Naruto repentinamente.

Sakura se volteó de inmediato—. ¿Si?

—Es para el otro lado —señaló con el dedo el ala derecha de la zona—. Tú habitación.

Ella hizo un ademán presuntuoso.

—Já... ya lo sabía, eh.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! —respondió agitada, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Naruto rió entre dientes de manera burlona, pero después de un tiempo, esbozó una mueca seria y se quedó viendo donde antes estaba sentada ella.

Afuera, Sakura farfulló palabras como: estúpido vejestorio, estúpida cabeza rubia y anciana.

**-o-**

Al día siguiente despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, se lavó el rostro con agua fría repetidas veces para dispersar el dolor. Malhumorada, se vistió y fue a la salita, esperando encontrar a la sapo con quien congeniaba a la perfección. La encontró finalmente en una pequeña cocina, estuvo dando vueltas como idiota por media hora tratando de encontrar a los demás habitantes, la saludó con una clásica reverencia y le ofreció ayuda en los quehaceres, como una buena invitada.

Sakura barría distraídamente, recordando su propio comportamiento de la noche anterior. Estaba avergonzada, había bebido más de la cuenta, casi una jarra llena con alcohol, llevándola a portarse de una forma peculiar, muy amigable con quien no debía. Jamás lo hizo antes, no de esa forma, en las fiestas que acudió en la aldea solamente disfrutaba de bebidas más suaves y en minúsculas cantidades. Se frotó la frente con la mano, por poco arrancándose la piel.

—Ese muchacho malcriado, se tomó todo el sake de la botella —habló a sus espaldas Shima. Sakura se tensó y sonrió nerviosa—, con la llegada de Jiraiya será peor. Todo peor.

La chica se volteó—, ¿Jiraiya está aquí?

—Sí, llegó en la mañana con mi esposo causando un gran revuelo. No creo que hayas escuchado, roncabas en el quinto sueño —rió disimuladamente, gastándole una broma—. Creo que te hizo bien beber un poco anoche, pero no le agarres el gusto como Naruto, eres niña aún para caer en vicios.

Ella asintió muchas veces con la cabeza y continuó barriendo, haciéndose la desentendida, si se llegaba a enterar de la verdad. ¡No! Mientras el chico rubio no abriera la boca, todo bien.

Terminaron los quehaceres y la chica pasó el tiempo restante curándose las heridas, la de la boca principalmente. Aún se notaba un feo hematoma producto del puñetazo, recordó con dolor la escena pasada entretanto se observaba en el espejo del baño. Después de un rato salió de la posada (aunque aún no entendía por qué le llamaban así si no habían más que tres habitantes), caminó por la vegetación de tamaño colosal, se detuvo varias veces a tocar los tallos verdosos para comprobar la veracidad de la consistencia. Eran reales. Seguía asombrándose por lo que veía. Continuó el trayecto hasta que más allá descubrió unas flores silvestres color lavanda, similares a las del oratorio. Estaban abiertas y ella se acercó a olerlas.

En ese momento tuvo una idea, un detalle con el cual alegrarse y colorear su vida nuevamente.

Cortó algunas, realizó una improvisada corona ovalada y se la situó sobre la cabeza. Las demás las llevó para la señora Shima.

Caminó de vuelta al hospedaje, contenta.

Subió los desgastados peldaños y fue a la salita donde encontraría a la sapo probablemente tomando té. Tal como ella.

—¡Shima-san, mire lo que traje para usted!

Deslizó la puerta y dio con el escritor de libros eróticos, sentado cómodamente en almohadones.

—Ah, muchacha, hola de nuevo —saludó de manera amigable. Ella arqueó una ceja—. Naruto está dándose una ducha, ya viene.

Sakura suspiró.

—Hola y no pregunté por él **—**respondió atropelladamente—. ¿Y la señora Shima?

El de cabello blanco se alzó de hombros.

—Le está dando la bienvenida a su esposo —La chica se azoró—. No seas mal pensada, no me refería a eso, jajaja. Le está preparando un estofado.

La chica refunfuñó, sentándose en alrededor de la pequeña mesa. Notó que había una baraja de cartas.

—¿Va a jugar? —preguntó interesada. Escasas ocasiones tuvo la gentileza de entretenerse con juegos, ya que el trabajo en el hospital era arduo debido a la falta de personal. Todo emigraban fuera de la aldea.

Jiraiya asintió.

—Aunque prefería ir a la aldea y jugar con apuestas, ¿te interesa?

Ella se le quedó viendo, confundida.

—¿Qué aldea?

—Konoha, ya sabes.

Se confundió todavía más.

—¿De qué aldea habla?

El escritor iba a seguir contestando, cuando Naruto entró agilmente e interrumpió la conversación. Se lanzó sobre el hombre mayor, abrazándolo por el cuello hasta asfixiarlo.

—Viejo, espero que no hayas empezado sin mí —pretendió sonar amable, aplastandolo con su cuerpo—. Ya comienza —susurró al oído.

Sakura frunció el ceño y torció la boca, mirándoles recelosa.

Respirando para recuperar el aliento perdido, el novelista entendió el mensaje indirecto y explicó las reglas del juego, dejando de lado el otro tema. El que le interesaba a la muchacha.

—Espere, espere usted me estaba hablando de una aldea —soltó la fémina, cruzándose de brazos.

—Un pueblo que visité años atrás, sí... —miró de reojo a su sobrino y carraspeó—. Bueno, como decía. Para darle sabor a esta partida, aprovechando que somos tres, el perdedor de cada ronda tendrá que responder las preguntas de los otros dos participantes ¿Vale?

Naruto observó furtivamente a la chica. Ésta pareció dudar de la respuesta unos segundos, mas después se sumergida en la explicación del juego olvidando la conversación anterior. La continuó mirando, entretanto secaba con una toalla la puntas de su cabello rubio, la recorrió disimuladamente de arriba y abajo, notando las flores blancas que adornaban su frente en forma de corona. Se veía hermosa. Nuevamente descendió la mirada hasta sus ojos verdes y vivaces, luego a los labios, quedando prendado ahí bastante tiempo. Ella sonrió por un comentario del mayor y clavó los orbes en Naruto, pensando que él no la estaría observando.

La retiró lo más rápido que pudo, él también.

—Entonces, que comience el 'mentiroso' —finalizó Jiraiya, colocando dos naipes vuelta abajo en la mesa—. Son tréboles de número cinco. ¿Naruto?

El nombrado ni dudó—. Verdad.

Añadió dos cartas más, siguiendo la característica del montón.

Sakura sí vaciló.

—Mmm... —se removió incomoda en las almohadas—. Yo digo que es mentira y que quiero ver las cartas —los observó a ambos.

Ellos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Jiraiya reveló las cartas y efectivamente era tréboles de número tres. La chica dejó escapar un resoplido, recibiendo las cartas y aumentando su propio montón. Esa era la lógica del juego.

—Entonces —murmuró el hombre, pensando en una pregunta—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

Sakura los entornó los ojos.

—Dieciocho —dijo con simpleza. Naruto se asombró—. Vamos, tu pregunta —realizó un movimiento frenético con la mano, como si estuviese apurada.

Lo meditó menos de dos segundos—. ¿Quieres volver a tu aldea ahora que sabes la verdad?

La pregunta dio justo en el clavo. Era un tema aún pendiente. Ella se mordió el labio, indecisa.

—No lo sé —susurró, desviando la vista—. Ahora no lo sé. Por mis padres sí, pero... todo es confuso.

Él consintió y se concentró en la siguiente ronda.

—Tu turno —ordenó tajante. Sakura analizó su abanico de cartas, sacó dos y las dejó bocabajo sobre la mesa.

—Siete de corazones —informó tratando de colocar la mejor cara de poker.

Naruto fue el siguiente—. Eres como un libro abierto. Es verdad' ttebayo.

Jiraiya se mordió las uñas, no conocía a su adversaria, por lo tanto ignoraba las muecas que podrían evidenciarle si estaba en lo correcto o no.

—¿Mentira? —estalló en carcajadas—. No lo sé, veamos.

La fémina sonrió también. Naruto no.

Revelaron una vez más los naipes, ofreciendo la veracidad en las palabras de ella. El hombre adulto la invitó a preguntar.

—¿Por qué el esposo mató a Naomi? —consultó, sagaz.

Ambos quedaron descolocados, el joven de bigotes bufó cansinamente. En cambio Jiraiya rió aún más.

—Qué sorpresa, leíste mi libro —comentó sintiéndose dichoso por tener a una lectora del género opuesto—. Como habrás sabido, ella era infiel. No podía esperarse menos, era una mujer de la calle antes de comprometerse. Él no lo soportó el engaño y terminó por matarla y después se suicidó —narró extrañamente sereno.

Sakura percibió la pena en el tono de voz.

—No lo amaba, ¿verdad? a su esposo... —añadió, deseosa por saber más—. Una persona que ama no actúa así.

Naruto, harto por la insistencia del tema, interrumpió.

—¿Y qué sabe un chicazo como tú del amor? —fue hiriente, no sólo en llamarla 'chicazo' sino que en la impetuosidad de las palabras.

Sin embargo, la aludida no se amilanó por el insulto.

—¡Mucho!, y si quieres preguntarme, gáname en la siguiente ronda —exclamó, agitada.

Naruto gruñó en desaprobación.

—Dos reinas —aplastó las cartas contra la madera—. Vamos, ¿mentira o verdad? —preguntó tácitamente a la fémina, mirándola fijamente.

Se estaban desafiando.

—Mentira —dijo en el mismo tono.

Jiraiya no se metió más en el juego.

Ella perdió.

—¿Entonces? —él incitó a continuar con lo pendiente.

—Puedes verme tonta e ingenua, pero sé lo que es el amor. Existe muchos tipos, de padres a hijos, viceversa. Entre hermanos, ¡uh! un montón —aclaró.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Esa no fue mi pregunta y lo sabes —aseveró con el ceño fruncido.

—No especificaste, estúpida cabeza rubia —Y no se dio cuenta que lo que pensó, el cariñoso apelativo, lo dijo en voz alta. Cubrió su boca demasiado tarde.

Naruto torció ambas cejas y abrió la boca.

Jiraiya estaba que se retorcía de la risa, tuvo que abandonar la habitación, alegando que necesitaba un vaso de sake y tabaco. Escapó a tiempo de la guerra verbal.

—¡Mi turno, un miserable cuatro de diamantes! —ella estampó el naipe en la mesa, casi en las narices del adversario.

Él examinó el rostro femenino, buscando la respuesta. No encontró ninguna. Apretó los dientes, sintiéndose frustrado.

Ella estaba siendo demasiado astuta.

—Verdad —lanzó una carta más al montón.

—¡Já, caíste! —reveló el naipe. Era un cinco de corazón—. Pues te devuelvo la pregunta: ¿Y qué sabes tú del amor? o ¿es que toda la experiencia que te arrojas no es más que vanidad?

Naruto rascó su nuca, desesperado.

—Me hiciste dos preguntas, así que responderé una' ttebayo —sonrió arrogante. A Sakura le dieron unas ganas de golpearlo—. Definitivamente sé mucho más que tú.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Bah! sexo no es amor, tienes amantes. A-man-tes, sé lo que significa y no cuenta como 'amor' —contrarrestó.

—¿De verdad, y qué concepto tienes? —se mofó deliberadamente.

—Que te acuestas con una persona, usas su cuerpo para satisfacerte y luego ¡adiós! —hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano—. ¿Dónde hay sentimientos en todo eso, ah? ¿Dónde está la vida juntos, los hijos, la casa, los sueños?

Naruto se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido por el emotivo comentario. Él también una vez ideó una vida así, hasta que la amargura lo cubrió por completo.

—Pft, eso ya no existe —dijo resentido, con voz áspera—. ¿Qué esperas, encontrar un príncipe azul o algo así' ttebayo? Deja de soñar.

La fémina se irguió, iracunda, golpeó la mesa con el puño y desparramó los naipes.

—¡Tal vez!, puedo soñar como una estúpida, pero no creo que tú encuentres amor verdadero nunca, ¡yo sí! —Reclamó guiada por la llama de su corazón—. ¡Y no quiero seguir jugando contigo!

Él abrió los orbes desmesuradamente por el reproche. Tuvo que admitir que tocó una fibra oculta en su corazón, la intentó detener (quizás arrepentido por atacarla de esa forma), pero ella ya se había esfumado de la habitación dejando en el suelo la corona de flores marchitadas.

Lo que habían avanzado, se retrocedió en menos de dos días.

Naruto revolvió sus cabellos y dejó escapar una palabrota.

Jiraiya demoró en regresar quince minutos (pero al parecer estuvo pendiente de la discusión todo el tiempo), cuando entró nuevamente a la habitación dejó la puerta abierta de manera intencional. Su sobrino lo observó, dudoso como en toda su vida. El mayor se apoyó en el borde de la entrada y sosteniendo la vieja pipa entre los labios, le indicó con un meneo de la cabeza lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Él entendió a la perfección, aunque le costó aceptarlo. Antes de salir, se acomodó una chaqueta verde oscuro encima de la franela blanca.

Sus piernas le llevaron directamente hacia el oratorio.

La encontró, como esperaba, apoyada en el barandal contemplando el vacío. Ni se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que lo tuvo a su lado. Naruto escondió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró, derrotado.

—A veces se me olvida que mis padres estuvieron enamorados, así como lo pintas tú —murmuró—. Fueron felices, tuvieron un hijo, una vida juntos y muchos sueños.

La fémina apretó la boca en una delgada línea y después exhaló.

Sakura abandonó la idea de hacerle la ley del hielo. Después de prometerse a ignorarlo en todo lo que restaba de tiempo en el monte, no podía privar esa clase de manifestaciones tan íntimas por una pelea, a pesar de haber salido insultada y casi humillada por un ideal, él en ese instante se estaba abriendo a ella como una flor de invierno o similar a las que se ceden sólo con un toque de luz solar.

Era un pobre hombre desdichado despojado de cualquier sentimiento humano, trataría de entenderlo.

—¿Ellos se amaban, verdad? —le preguntó suavemente.

Naruto asintió esbozando una sonrisa triste.

—Mucho.

—Y tú eres el fruto de ese intenso sentimiento —dijo, elevando ambas manos—; así me lo explicó mamá o así lo entendí yo. Ya ni me acuerdo.

El chico bajó la mirada y le dijo: Eres muy sentimental.

Sakura formó una mueca radiante en los labios. La primera compartida con y para él.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —apoyó las palmas en el barandal e inspiró profundamente, con el viento meciéndole los cabellos—. No hablaba en serio, digo, todos merecen amar y ser amados, probablemente algún día encontrarás a esa persona especial.

Enmudecieron unos segundos, Naruto no encontró la respuesta indicada para continuar. ¿Un _lo siento_ quizás? No le quedó más que carraspear y llamar la atención de la fémina.

—¿Quieres volver adentro? —ofreció, con la mano en la boca y con la vista desviada, parecía avergonzado.

Ella aceptó no sin advertirlo antes.

—De acuerdo, pero si te vuelves el pesado de siempre me largo.

Comenzaron el trayecto de vuelta. Él con las manos apoyadas en su nuca.

—¿Borde yo? ¡Bah! si dejas de ser terca, yo podría intentarlo.

—Vaya, qué amable.

El hombre de cabello blanco asomó la cabeza por la puerta al escucharlos.

—¿Listos para otra partida? ¡Oh, Naruto! espero que no hayas olvidado qué ocurre en dos días más —informó sonriente, como si le causara gracia.

No.

La mirada interrogante le dijo claramente la respuesta.

—¿Qué debo recordar, Ero-sennin? —preguntó, rascándose la barbilla.

—Que pasado mañana es la reunión de los sapos en la posada de Ryuukan. No podemos faltar.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la cara, golpeándose por el despiste.

Maldición.

—¿Posada Ryuukan? —preguntó Sakura, intrigada, directamente al muchacho de ojos azules.

Oh, no, ella y su persistencia.

Doblemente maldición.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Sakura es simplemente desesperante xD cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja, ¿no? ¿ustedes creen que vamos avanzando bien en la relación? por mí, que ya se amaran y etc, etc, pero no quedaría NADA creíble. xD**

**Si piensan que los momentos NaruSaku se acabaron, ¡están equivocados! la ida a esa reunión aumentará TODO. y cuando digo TODO, ES TODO. :$**

**Por si no sabían SHION (que va a aparecer en unos capítulos más) es la chica que le ofrece disimuladamente a Naruto ser el padre de sus hijos xD, es una personaje que sale en una de las películas, es la ideal para el puesto, para causar estragos en Sakura. Pensé en Hinata, pero naaah, no tiene lo que necesito, me refiero a personalidad.**

**Cocofcof chicaaas, la portada que ven era la real. La otra venía para después ;_; maté la sorpresa. *se pega un tiro***

**NUEVAMENTE: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOOOODO EL APOYO INCONDICIONAL. DE VERDAD QUE LAS APRECIO DESDE LA DISTANCIA. ME HACE FELIZ QUE LES AGRADE MI IDEA, SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE AÑADAN A FAVORITOS MI HISTORIA, ME MATA DE *D* POR QUÉ SON TAN LINDAS? Y POR QUÉ ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN MAYÚSCULAS?**

**Es que estoy gritándoles xD**

**en fin, agradezco el apoyo, queridisimas lectoras de mi corazón.**

**Nos vemos quizás más pronto de lo que imaginan, ya no prometo nada xD**

**Un besote :KKKKKK**


	12. Flirteo, explosiones, ¿lectura?

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura. Palabras vulgares y lemon explícito más adelante.**

**Ooc en él, lo siento, pero es necesario. Luego se entenderá y veremos a Naruto nuevamente.**

**¡Lamento la tardanza, aunque creo que nadie la notó! D:**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Condenada al demonio**

_Capítulo XII: Explosiones, flirteo, ¿lectura?_

_._

_._

_._

Con el cabello desordenado y los párpados medio caídos, Naruto entró por un tazón de café negro.

Talló con insistencia sus ojos, mientras vertía agua caliente en una taza de material oscuro, agregó azúcar y revolvió el contenido. Jiraya apareció con la misma expresión somnolienta.

—Es tu culpa —murmuró el rubio—, por haberle enseñado ese maldito juego.

El hombre mayor bostezó.

—Nunca pensé que dudaría tanto, ¡hasta la madrugada! —exclamó subiendo ambas manos—. Estuve con ella hasta las cinco de la mañana, ¿puedes creerlo? sólo me hacía preguntas de mis libros y esas cosas, ¡ufff!

Naruto había caído rendido dos horas antes, cuando el sueño y el cansancio le derribó totalmente, dejando a Sakura y al viejo a solas, pero continuando con la jugada.

Se prepararon un café bien cargado para despertar.

—¿Así que te ganaron, anciano? —se burló el muchacho, dando un pequeño sorbo al contenido. Apoyó la espalda en el borde de la mesa.

El aludido asintió quedamente.

—Es una muchacha muy inteligente. Tienes buen gusto —le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice.

Casi se quemó la lengua por el comentario que lo cogió de sorpresa.

—No es nada mío —soltó cortante.

—Oh, ¿entonces puedo coquetearle? —el de cabello blanco lo contempló divertido.

Frunció el ceño.

—Eres viejo para ella.

Jiraiya sonrió con la vasija en la boca.

—Mm, ¿te molesta?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sin mirarlo. Lo estaba cabreando.

—La idea que pueda seducirla y ya sabes, iniciarla en el arte de la pasión. Soy viejo, pero tengo mi experiencia.

Naruto dejó el recipiente de forma tosca sobre un mesón de la cocina.

—Si la vas a utilizar como conejillo de tus libros tendría que enfrentarte, aunque seas mi padrino.

Jiraiya rió por lo bajo y después le palmeó la espalda, tranquilizándolo.

—¿Acaso no es más fácil decir que te desagrada la idea y asunto arreglado? —rió—, es divertido verte en ese estado, Narutito —le desordenó el pelo cariñosamente, después caminó hacia la salida—. Por cierto, anoche le regalé un libro.

El chico alzó las cejas, mientras se ordenaba el cabello rubio nuevamente.

—No me digas que...

—Exactamente. Una edición pasada, pero creo que la leíste: Amantes nocturnos —mencionó—. Ya debe estar leyéndolo y tendrá muuchas preguntas, espero que puedas _enseñárselas_ como es debido.

Levantó el dedo pulgar de forma cómplice y desapareció de la habitación con el café humeante en la mano.

El muchacho miró el techo de la habitación.

Mejor sería en pensar cómo decirle lo de la posada y sobre la aldea. _Ugh..._

**-o-**

Sakura se mordió el dedo, totalmente sumergida en la lectura.

Aprovechó la soledad del paraje y caminó entre la vegetación, leyendo el libro que le había regalado el viejo en la madrugada, después de hostigarlo con tantas preguntas referente a su estilo de escritura y la inspiración de las historias, él optó por ofrecerle un texto totalmente distinto al que había visto. Las aventuras amorosas de Ayaka eran más entretenidas que las de Naomi, colmadas por misterios y desilusiones amorosas. Sentimientos contradictorios. Era una heroína a que le encantaba seducir a muchachos inocentes y jugar con ellos el tiempo suficiente; una mujer que erróneamente posó sus ojos en el hombre equivocado, el prometido de su amiga. Lo deseaba desde el primero momento, como un castigo divino.

Sus pies la condujeron hasta los peldaños de la pequeña escalera, una en forma de caracol que llevaba directamente al oratorio sin necesidad de entrar en la residencia. Se acomodó en una escalinata, se arrimó a la pared y continuó leyendo, sonriente, hechizada por la trama de la novela.

Luego de un prolongado momento, después de avanzar al capítulo tres, dejó escapar un bostezo cansado. Había dormido al menos unas cuatro horas después de las partidas que jugó con Jiraiya, después se había levantado a leer el libro, seducida por el contenido. Esa clase de lectura no se encontraba en su aldea, el jefe espiritual había prohibido al mercado la venta de libros con contenido erótico, ya que según él no eran más que infames ideas alejadas de Dios.

_Bastardo cínico_, pensó la fémina de orbes color jade.

Finalmente cerró el texto dándose por vencida. Los párpados se le estaban cerrando solos.

Guardó el libro entre los pliegues del kimono amarillento y subió los casi infinitos peldaños hacia el oratorio, llegó hasta ahí, echó una rápida mirada a las flores blanca y fue por el pasillo. En el camino se encontró con Shima.

—Naruto estaba preguntando por ti —indicó, sonriéndole—, fue abajo. Creo que tenía que hablar contigo urgentemente.

La fémina la contempló intrigada.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No lo sé, pero parecía preocupado... será mejor que vayas —dijo con voz afligida—. Desciende por el oratorio y ve a la izquierda, hacia la cascada.

Sakura asintió rápidamente y se volteó, yendo por la dirección indicada aunque ya la conocía.

La sapo se quedó erguida en el pasillo, subió la manga de la ropa a su boca y rió traviesa.

Entretanto Sakura bajó los peldaños, silbando.

Llegó nuevamente abajo, se estiró perezosamente hacia atrás y comenzó la búsqueda de la misteriosa cascada. No la había visto en sus recorridos matutinos.

Se perdió entre la vegetación gigante, guiada por el sonido del agua golpeándose contra las rocas. Descendió un pequeño monte, hasta donde unos matorrales se unían, escondiendo la pequeña cascada. Apartó algunas hojas a un costado, se afirmó del tallo de una planta (porque quedó inclinada) y se asomó para ver si daba con Naruto en el lugar.

Desde la posición, notó el agua cristalina corriendo con fluidez y una silueta nadando al interior. Vio unos muslos morenos y un pecho atlético bajo el agua.

Entreabrió los labios, pasmada.

Él estaba nadando tranquilamente boca arriba, moviendo enérgicamente las piernas. Y desnudo.

Desnudo.

Casi cae de la impresión.

Naruto se hundió y no apareció en un buen rato, ella no pudo apartar la mirada del río. Aquella era la segunda vez que lo veía desnudo, mas la circunstancia era totalmente opuesta que la primera. Claro que sí.

El joven rubio apareció desde la profundidad y nadó hasta una roca donde tenía la ropa. La chica supo que era hora de no fisgonear más, ¡no mirarlo, menos esa parte, esa! pero no lo hizo de todos modos, lo siguió con la vista como si Naruto fuese un apetitoso plato en oferta. Carne fresca y mojada. Él de un salto subió a la piedra y Sakura tragó saliva dificultosamente por la garganta, le miró el trasero en el acto, las piernas y la espalda.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, secándose la cabellera desordenada y después pasó una mano por la zona posterior del cuello, frotándoselo.

Para la chica fue un acto netamente erótico. Según ella, el muchacho se parecía terriblemente al protagonista de la novela que leía, el amor prohibido de Ayaka. Alto, de pelo rubio, un cuerpo de infarto y ojos color azul eléctrico. ¡Oh, rayos, se estaba flipando ahí mismo y con él! al que detestaba tanto.

¡Se abofeteó de forma mental!

Refunfuñó entre dientes, mientras se apartaba rápidamente y apoyaba la espalda en el vástago de la planta. Intentó calmar los latidos del corazón, sentía el pulso de su cuello saltando perturbado, las mejillas le dolían y la boca la tenía extrañamente seca. Cerró los ojos, mordió su lengua con impotencia (porque estaba flaqueando) y después de vacilar unos momentos (una larga batalla del sí y no) volvió a salir del estratégico escondite para verle, deseando pasar desapercibida.

Lo buscó con la mirada al instante.

La ropa ya no estaba, pero sí el charco con agua escurriendo por la roca, Naruto también había desaparecido de su rango de vista.

Frunció el ceño, asomándose por completo.

Movió de un lado a otro la cabeza. Dio un paso atrás, una rama crujió a un costado, giró el cuerpo y se encontró con él, mirándola. A la fémina se le cayó el alma a los pies, abrió la boca repetidas veces como si fuese un pez fuera del agua.

—¡No te estaba viendo! —gritó sonrojada, cuando pudo recobrar la compostura y el aliento.

Sonriente como un zorro, Naruto la tomó ágilmente del antebrazo, porque ella hizo un ademán de escapar y la atrajo.

Al menos ya no estaba en bolas.

—¿En serio? porque me parece que sí. —Le dijo. Sakura automáticamente tapó sus ojos con la mano libre, azorada. No quería verlo a la cara.

—¡No, te estaba buscando! —explicó aún con la vista oculta bajo la palma, el sonrojo se le extendía casi hasta el cuello—. Suéltame, quieres —pidió, jalando la extremidad para librarse. Él ignoró la petición.

Lo escuchó reír, pero no de forma burlona.

—No estoy desnudo, quita la mano —ordenó suave, tomando la pequeña palma femenina entre la suya para apartarla lentamente. Ella se dejó hacer, pero a regañadientes.

Los dedos masculinos le rozaron los pómulos en el acto y la pesada mano se trasladó junto con la de ella a la encendida mejilla. Sakura pestañeó múltiples ocasiones y después lo contempló insegura, clavando sus pupilas en las azules que le devolvían el gesto. Tembló involuntariamente al notarse reflejada en los orbes de Naruto, que brillaban con un fulgor extraordinario. Él estaba medio inclinado hacia la chica, como era más baja, y la mano que antes la tenía agarrada del codo, se desplazó de forma súbita hasta el hombro de Sakura para después hacer presión sobre la ligera vestimenta, era como si la estuviese tocando directamente en su piel.

Fue una explosión hormonal. Más para Sakura. Su mente viajó a kilómetros de ahí. El latido cardíaco aumentó de golpe.

_Thump thump, thump_, y de nuevo. _Thump, thump_.

Naruto la miró con la seriedad marcándole las facciones. Sus manos las tocaban gratuitamente y ella no hacía nada para apartarlo.

Sakura respiró agitada, como si se estuviese ahogando, y habló en un tono de voz apenas audible. ¡La determinación andaba por las nubes!—. Tienes las manos mojadas.

El joven asintió pausadamente; mas sin alejarse—. Lo sé. Y tú estás sonrojada.

Ella frunció el ceño, todavía con las mejillas rojas, y apretó la boca en una delgada línea. Le calaba que él pudiera llegar tan adentro.

Naruto entreabrió los labios para decirle algo, la chica estaba expectante. Bajó la mirada a la boca masculina, esperando que él dijera lo que sea.

Iba a hablar.

Sakura elevó la vista nuevamente y se miraron con intensidad.

Un poco más...

Y...

—¿Qué hacen? —dijo una voz masculina, interrumpiendo todo el mágico momento.

Avergonzada, la joven de ojos verdes se alejó de Naruto y además, con la impulsividad dominándola, lanzó un puñetazo al rostro del rubio. Éste cayó hacia atrás por la magnitud de la bofetada que por poco le desencaja la mandíbula y le hace saltar unos cuantos dientes, se sobó el lugar mirándola resentido.

Un sapo pequeño de cejas pobladas y orbes amarillentos, los contempló con curiosidad.

Sakura apretó el puño, le hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo torpemente hacia la residencia.

Naruto la observó partir, dejó escapar una maldición y se tumbó por completo en el suelo, mientras cubría con el antebrazo la vista y apretaba los dientes.

¿Acaso era calor lo que sentía en las mejillas?

Fukasaku dobló la cabeza, no comprendiendo.

—¿De qué me perdí, Narutín? —mencionó con mesura, pero con toda la intención.

El chico suspiró sonoramente.

—Nada' ttebayo.

**-o-**

Reprimió un gritito entre las mantas del futon, preguntándose hasta el cansancio qué había ocurrido abajo.

Primero, ella lo ve desnudo y, por amor a kamisama, tenía que aceptar que lo disfrutó hasta cierto punto.

—¡Qué! —exclamó en un reproche dirigido hacia su propia persona. Se estiró las mejillas hasta que le dolió—. ¡Qué estoy pensando! —volvió a gritar al aire, agarrándose la cabeza como una maniática, un ademán bastante exagerado.

Se revolcó entre las mantas como un niño, girando de un lado a otro. No podía quitar de la cabeza, era como una tortura, todo lo referente a él. Su cuerpo, sus ojos reveladores, su voz varonil, sus manos tocándola. ¡No! tapó los ojos con brusquedad y se quejó de forma infantil, haciendo pucheros.

Después de dar vueltas por su alcoba durante horas (casi todo el día) y desordenar todo al paso, terminó bajo el edredón y palpó sus labios con los dedos; sospechando que él estuvo a una milésima distancia de besarla en la boca, entonces ella... por supuesto que habría rechazado la caricia al instante, golpeándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. Jamás le contestaría. Nunca. Nunca. Lo abofetearía.

Claro que sí.

Sonrió malvada.

Oh, sí. Claro.

¿Verdad?

El suave llamado a su puerta la alertó.

—Sakura, niña, ¿estás bien? oímos un grito —preguntó, entretanto deslizaba la puerta corredera. Se encontró con la chica echa un bollo dentro de las mantas, parecía un gusano, con tan sólo la cabeza al aire y el cuerpo escondido—. ¿Qué te pasó?

La chica dejó caer la frente al suelo de madera, golpeándose en el acto y produciendo un sonido retumbante.

—Soy una pecadora, Shima-san, una pecadora —murmuró de manera aparatosa, por poco llorando. Tal como si hubiese cometido una terrible falta, la más peor.

La sapo sonrió divertida.

—Anda, sal de ahí y acompáñanos. Naruto preparó ramen y yo la cena que tanto te gusta. Será la última noche —ofreció Shima—. Te esperamos —salió de la habitación.

Asintió lentamente, a pesar de que la sapo ya que había marchado y suspiró desganada.

Esconderse no serviría de nada.

—Estúpida cabeza rubia... —protestó suavemente.

Decidida, apartó las mantas a un lado, deshaciendo la improvisada guarida. Se arregló la yukata amarilla, peinó los cortos cabellos rosas y partió al comedor de manera pausada, caminando a pasos desanimados y pequeños. No quería ir, no deseaba verlo, no después de _eso_. A medida que se acercaba, oía las voces dentro de la salita, antes de deslizar la puerta corredera volvió a arreglar su pelo sobre todo el flequillo que tendía a desordenarse.

Inspiró profundamente y corrió la puerta.

Todos la miraron.

Hizo la clásica reverencia, entró de forma segura y ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada Naruto.

Se sentó, lamentablemente Shima la situó a un lado del chico rubio, y sirvió en el plato la comida que estaba sobre la mesita.

Naruto tampoco la observó, estaba comiendo callado.

—Espero que te agrade la aldea —mencionó Jiraiya—, es muy alegre. Creo en estos momentos se está celebrando un festival de invierno, a pesar de la nieve que se acerca.

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Y la posada queda ahí?

Esta vez, el muchacho respondió.

—A pasos. —Ladeó el rostro levemente—. Pero no habrá tiempo de ir a visitarla. Tendrás que quedarte en Ryuukan.

Fukasaku y su esposa intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—¿Por qué? tengo entendido que no puedo participar en la reunión, así algo tendré que hacer para entretenerme —protestó, mientras mordía un trozo de carne—. Uhmmm, está rico —sonrió nerviosa. Estar cerca de Naruto le ponía los pelos de punta, pero intentaba disimularlo a toda costa.

Él suspiró.

—Puedes ser huésped en la posada durante los cinco días. Hay termas y un bonito jardín —dijo tranquilo.

La chica negó.

—Claro que no, iré a la aldea... ¿Konoha? y celebraré en el festival como una persona normal —recalcó la palabra—. Ya que eso soy, una chica ordinaria que quiere divertirse.

La mirada que le obsequió el joven le contestó sin necesitas palabras de por medio: _Ni lo creas_.

Ella le respondió de la misma manera un claro _sí, sí lo haré y no me importa que te opongas._

—Deja de llevarme la contraria. Es cansador' ttebayo —ordenó en un resoplido.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, haciéndose la desentendida.

—No he dicho nada.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, tus ojos lo hicieron por ti.

Automáticamente la de hebras rosáceas, notó un calor en sus mejillas (otra vez) y que quedaba sin aliento. Subió pausadamente la cabeza y lo contempló a los orbes de tal intensidad que él tuvo que apartarla antes que... antes que hiciera algo estúpido. Además, los demás integrantes seguían atentos la interesante conversación. Jiraiya siempre sonriendo.

Sakura no respondió al singular comentario, sino que comió en completo mutismo durante las siguientes horas.

Finalmente, la pareja de sapos se despidió, excusándose en que debían hacer los preparativos para partir el día mañana. El hombre de cabello blanco charló unos momentos con Naruto más que nada (quien se cambió de lugar) sobre temas que ella no comprendió del todo, después fumó su ya típico tabaco en la pipa y entonces conversó animadamente con Sakura acerca del libro, ésta respondió normalmente y curiosa a los capítulos.

—Sólo espero que no traicione a su amiga, sería un acto desleal —dijo con convicción—. Si estuviese en los zapatos de Ayaka alejaría a ese hombre de mis pensamientos —se mordió la lengua al expresarlo. El muchacho de ojos azules la observó de reojo.

—Oh, bueno, espera y verás. ¿Y no te molestan las escenas sugerentes, Sakura? —consultó intrigado—. La mayoría de las mujeres no soportan ese tipo de lectura y lo dejan.

La nombrada colocó su dedo en el mentón y elevó la mirada, meditando una respuesta sincera.

—Debo admitir que es un poco desinhibido, pero la trama es divertida y más interesante que el otro libro, aunque hay cosas que no me calzan —murmuró.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo cuáles?

Ella vaciló unos segundos.

—Mmm... Es que, bueno... ¿Ayaka es de esas mujeres insaciables, verdad? esas que necesitan hombres para sentirse plenas —preguntó media tímida, consciente que Naruto ahora la miraba fijamente.

El novelista afirmó la duda.

—Algo así, pero sigue leyendo. En los siguientes capítulos se desvelarán todos los misterios —le guiñó un ojo—. Bueno, muchachos es hora de que me vaya a descansar —despidió a ambos con ganas, se colocó de pie y salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

Sakura estaba rígida, se le notaba en los hombros. Era hora de huir también, mas antes de hacerlo, él la detuvo.

—¿Por qué haces esa clase de preguntas? —preguntó ásperamente.

La aludida arregló su cabello arrogantemente—. ¿Y qué tiene?

—Que son incomodas e inapropiadas. No me quiero imaginar en lo que piensas —murmuró, sosteniendo su mentón con la mano—. Eres un poco pervertida.

—¡Claro que no! —reprochó alterada.

—Lo sabes' ttebayo —contradijo—. Tienes que aceptarlo, te carcome la duda ante el misterio y me pregunto... ¿hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a llegar?

El comentario la descolocó por completo, porque no había ningún ápice de broma en lo que decía, ni en su rostro. En nada.

—¡Qué estás queriendo decirme! —tragó saliva. A pesar que sabía perfectamente a dónde quería llegar el muchacho.

Naruto movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia su dirección.

—Que la curiosidad mató al gato —murmuró bajo—. ¿Harías lo necesario para saciar tu inmensa curiosidad, Sakura-chan?

_Sakura-chan._

Dijo su nombre, ¡su nombre! añadiendo un _cariñoso_ apelativo.

La aludida quedó de una pieza y después se volvió gelatina pura.

¿Acaso había una proposición oculta en el comentario o ella ya estaba demente y debía internarse?

De cualquier manera, estaba jodida.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Yo creo que... Naruto tiene el libido por las nubes XD y es a Sakura la que quiere para bajarlo xD ajaja, yo que ella, lo hago de inmediato, ahí mismo. Con ese pedazo de hombre *¬***

**Sakura, Sakura. Tan curiosa ella~ ¿ves lo que pasa? ahora te quieren comer :D yo no te voy a salvar, eh, de hecho, te pasaré en bandeja al rubito, LOL.**

**Bueno, nada qué decir... espero que haya sido de su agrado el nuevo capítulo. Uhm. Lo sentí más adulto, ya saben: miraditas, tocaditas (?) y proposiciones medias sugerentes, creo que es necesario para el desarrollo de la pareja, pasar por un "enamoramiento", luego el deseo carnal y más tarde: sexo, hacer el amor, etc, etc o como quieran llamarle XD ¡Espero estar haciéndolo bien! sé que Naruto sería más revoltoso y jamás iría directo al grano con ella, pero entiendan, no puedo hacerlo tan infantil e inocente, este Naruto es adulto (os recuerdo) y es quién necesito, ¿oka? sé que hay OoC, pero vamos, esperen un rato más y veremos a Narutín de siempre. No del todo, pero algo.**

**Ya me extendí... xD**

**¡Un besote enorme a mis fieles lectoras! :KKKK las adoro chicas (y chicos si hay), ustedes son mis píldoras de soldado :D las que me animan a continuar cada día con la historia. Y eso que no soy de long-fic. Así que un saludo para ustedes, muy muy muy muy GIGANTE. ¡GRACIAS, mil gracias!**

**Nos leeeemos espero... prontis.**

**Muaaaaak :KKKKK**


	13. Reunión de los sapos

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura. Palabras vulgares y lemon explícito más adelante.**

**Ooc en él, lo siento, pero es necesario. Luego se entenderá y veremos a Naruto nuevamente.**

**Capítulo extendido.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Condenada al demonio**

_Capítulo XIII: Reunión de los sapos._

_._

_._

_._

Pisó tierra desconocida.

Sakura alzó la vista y contempló el cielo grisáceo. Una brisa removió sus cortos cabellos, provocándole cosquillas en las mejillas, apartó suavemente las hebras y continuó admirándose de lo que veía, era increíble. Estaba boquiabierta. Al frente un largo sendero de tierra conducía hacia una residencia que parecía ser de tamaño considerable, no lo supo con precisión debido a que aún estaban a una distancia considerable, el alrededor estaba rodeado por árboles gigantes con el fin de ocultarlo de los forasteros que caían por error. Todo era sumamente silvestre, sereno y maravilloso.

Ella sonrió emocionada, como una pequeña niña.

—Oye —llamó una voz de la lejanía, pero la chica estaba perdida en sus pensares que no escuchó—. Sakura.

Imaginó lo que esconderían esos muros de cemento que se alzaban con grandeza, esos que veía pasando los árboles. Pensó que se trataba de la aldea que tanto escuchó hablar, sentía las ganas de visitarla y admirarse de lo que no veía en la suya desde hace tiempo atrás. Suspiró. Su mirada estaba más verde que nunca, brillando de pura ilusión.

No despertó hasta un buen rato, cuando una mano moviéndose frente ella, la trajo de vuelta.

—¿Ah? —preguntó torpemente, pestañeando múltiples veces.

Naruto torció el gesto.

—Te estoy llamando hace rato, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí parada? —soltó de golpe, tan directo como siempre—. Ya nos llevan la delantera —indicó con el dedo las siluetas que caminaban a lo lejos, volviéndose cada vez más dispersas.

Sakura rodó los ojos y le hizo una seña con la mano, como echándolo.

—Uff... no te acerques tanto, galán, que aún tengo en mente lo de anoche. —Lo miró altanera y fingiendo estar molesta—. Caminaré sola —recalcó la última palabra de forma deliberada. Él arqueó una ceja rubia al oírla.

Decidida a ignorarlo completamente, la fémina acomodó la correa del bolso rojo que Shima le ofreció y siguió el eterno trayecto por el sendero, Naruto esperó que pasara por su lado para sonreír abiertamente. Mostrando una hilera de dientes. Por supuesto para él no fue problema alcanzarla al rato después, aunque ella insistiera en acelerar el trote con el fin de dejarlo atrás y que no fuera a su lado, ya que aún sentía palpitante la conversación de la noche anterior cuando su captor arrojó un comentario directo muy bien disfrazado, provocando un estado de estupor en ella y de bochorno que le duró hasta la mañana y lo que quedaba del día.

Estaba decidido: estaría alerta cada vez que él estuviese próximo.

No quería otra escenita como esa. Nada más por la incomodidad que la recorrió.

Sakura lo contempló de reojo, oculta tras la gruesa bufanda ocre. Ese día, especialmente hacía frío, por lo que agradecía en demasía el abultado pañuelo. A pesar de que fue Naruto quien se la entregó antes de partir, alegando que no deseaba un retraso en el viaje por un resfrío mal cuidado, faltó poco para que él mismo se la acomodara en el cuello cuando la chica se rehusó tajantemente. Sakura recordó la escena con irritación, nada más le molestaba ser tratada de esa forma, como si fuese una nena pequeña y berrinchuda.

—Mmjj... —se quejó tras la bufanda.

Él volteó a verla.

—¿Aún enojada? —consultó. Se veía divertido.

La fémina frunció el ceño y miró a un lado.

—¿Y cómo esperas que esté? fuiste un desvergonzado —murmuró bajo la pesada tela—. Jamás en mi vida me he sentido tan indignada.

Naruto, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza, la contempló atento unos momentos antes de responder a la evidente queja. Exhaló profundamente por la boca, arrojando una nube de vapor. Tenía la nariz roja, causante principal el temible frío invernal que azotaba el lugar.

—Entonces no vuelvas a hacer preguntas de esa índole. ¿Cómo crees que actuaría un hombre común y corriente? —preguntó, perspicaz—. Pensaría que lo estás incitando a un revolcón de noche' ttebayo. Es algo complicado. —Paseó la mano por la barbilla, notándola áspera, signo de una incipiente barba rubia.

Lo escuchó con atención.

Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez no.

La cosa es que no volvería a buscar una instancia como la de la noche pasada.

—Mm... —aceptó a regañadientes. Dieron unos cuantos pasos más allá, la posada ya se veía con más nitidez. Sakura aprovechó de echarle una mirada furtiva a él, procurando ser precavida. Para su sorpresa, Naruto ya la estaba contemplando y alzó las cejas de manera interrogante. Ella se apartó al instante, azorada—. ¿Qué?

—Tú me miraste —mencionó tranquilamente.

—Claro que no. Creí ver algo, nada más —gruñó, escondiéndose todavía más bajo la bufanda.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Cuando pasaron a la deriva de una pequeña colina, dando por finalizado el trayecto hacia la posada; la de orbes verdes notó con asombro que la residencia Ryuukan era más grande de lo que pensó, de lo que se veía desde la lejanía. Tenía dos pisos, una cascada que caía en la parte de atrás. Rodeada por arboledas, rebosada por una silvestre naturaleza. Sakura observó extasiada la zona, entretanto Naruto se adelantó a la entrada de la posada, donde una mujer de edad lo estaba esperando complaciente.

La anciana le sonrió.

—Naruto, creí verte sonriendo —comentó en forma de saludo.

Él se acercó y le besó la mejilla rápidamente.

—Es tu imaginación, vieja —replicó, apretando los dientes, parecía tenso.

Sakura aguardó un paso atrás, insegura de acercarse.

La mujer de edad se asomó y le indicó que se acercara—. Niña, ¿acaso eres...?

—Una amiga de la familia. Necesito una habitación para los dos —interrumpió el muchacho rubio, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de la anciana. Sakura se colocó rígida al instante de escucharlo, pero no emitió palabra alguna. Al contrario, mordió sus labios, demostrando el nerviosismo que la recorrió.

Recelosa por la intromisión, Chiyo asintió quedamente.

—Entonces pasen, pasen —movió la mano, invitándolos a entrar—. No sé, pero me recuerda a alguien —susurró al aire.

Naruto le señaló con la cabeza que caminara, la fémina torpemente se quitó las sandalias en la entrada y se internó junto a él, siempre examinando atenta los alrededores, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle. El material de la posada era puramente madera, a excepción del techo compuesto por cemento, el piso del lugar brillaba como un lucero de lo pulido que estaba, hasta olía sumamente bien. Sakura se asombró aún más y se le quedó viendo. Naruto carraspeó fuertemente, ella despertó y reanudó el paso hasta alcanzarle.

La anciana los guió a través de una recepción, después se internaron por un largo pasillo, en donde se apreciaban las puertas de cada habitación.

Sakura notó con facilidad que no había nadie más hospedad en la posada; lo cual le pareció extremadamente raro.

Chiyo los llevó hasta la última habitación disponible, deslizó la puerta suavemente y les ofreció con cortesía digna de una anfitriona lo que incluía la residencia, informando la localización de los baños y el comedor. La fémina miró de un lado a otro, mientras se quitaba la gruesa bufanda del cuello y el bolso rojo de la espalda, dejándolos sobre una pequeña mesita de centro. Mientras el muchacho acordaba un precio con la anciana por el tiempo en al alojamiento, ella aprovechó de caminar por la recamara para examinarla con cautela; al rato se dio cuenta que la puerta trasera llevaba a un pequeño jardín en común, con bancas y arbustos, echó un vistazo al cielo notando que ahora las nubes grisáceas comenzaban a dispersarse de manera rápida, mostrando los primeros indicios de cielo celeste. Aún así, corría un frío invernal que congelaría a cualquiera.

—Las termas ya están disponibles, Naruto, dile a tu... —dudó—, amiga. Además, Gamabunta y los demás te esperan ya sabes dónde —mencionó—. Y por último, aquí tienes el folleto del festival de Konoha. No me mires así, niño —advirtió de mala. Naruto entornó los ojos, aburrido—. Ya me voy —caminó hacia la salida y desapareció de la recamara, dejándolos a solas.

La fémina escuchó perfectamente.

—¿Festival? —preguntó, esperanzada de poder ir.

Naruto arrugó el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Ya te lo dije. Puedes ir a las termas, pasear por los jardines, pero no salir de aquí —terminó. Luego acomodó el pesado bolso café en el suelo y se quitó la chaqueta—. Yo saldré, pero volveré en un rato. Supongo que no habrán problemas.

Sakura se giró y cruzó los brazos, irritada.

—Claro, ve y diviértete, mientras yo me seco aquí de aburrimiento —bufó.

Naruto se dirigió a la puerta, pasando completamente del comentario.

—Te recuerdo que eres mi prisionera. ¿O es que ya lo olvidaste? —preguntó, dando justo en el clavo—. Todavía estás bajo mi voluntad.

Ella se irritó más de lo que estaba. Apretó el puño, aguantándose las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

—¡Claro que no lo he olvidado! —gritó, girándose hacia él.

—Me parece perfecto, Sakura, porque una vez te advertí de lo que podría suceder si escapas. —Entrecerró los orbes—. No me gustaría tener que recordártelo.

Sin añadir más a la pelea verbal, desplazó la puerta corredera y marchó a la reunión, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Sakura pateó el suelo, desconforme, pero de todas maneras fue hasta el armario de la habitación y sacó una yukata con rayas oscuras que la posada ofrecía a los huéspedes durante la estadía. También sacó el futón raudamente, las mantas y lo estiró en el cómodo suelo, acomodándolo para más tarde. Iría a darse un baño en las termas y luego (cuando estuviese relajada) se echaría a dormir por el restante día, después de todo, el trayecto había sido demasiado cansador a pesar de haber viajado un buen tramo sobre la espalda de Shima, una increíblemente más grande. Olvidaba a veces que estaba conviviendo con sapos mágicos.

Además, aún tenía pendiente un libro escondido en el bolso.

**-o-**

La reunión de los sapos tenía una duración de cinco días o más, todo dependía de la diversión del momento. Cada año se reunían en la posada Ryukaan a festejar, mientras que el Gran Sapo Sabio se quedaba en el monte, meditando y entablando una profunda conexión con la naturaleza, aquellas energías que rodeaban la tierra. _Una limpieza de alma_, como le llamaba él. Por lo tanto durante una semana debían estar, por orden directa del líder, todos los sapos fuera del monte Myoboku para que la introspección no fuese entorpecida por una presencia terrenal ajena a las energías. Por supuesto, los habitantes del monte tomaban la oportunidad y se divertían a lo grande, teniendo una exclusiva junta en uno de los salones de la residencia, para beber sake, jugar naipes y charlar sobre los acontecimientos del año, lo más relevantes.

Naruto rió cuando Gamabunta llamó la atención de su hijo menor, el más glotón, por estar engulléndose todo al paso.

Jiraiya llevó la pipa a su boca, escuchando atentamente el estruendo que causaban por la comida. Aspiró el humo del tabaco por la boca para llevarlos hasta sus pulmones y aprovechó de contemplar furtivamente a su ahijado vestido con una sencilla yukata gris y sentado cómodamente encima de unos almohadones, fingiendo estar interesado en las entretenidas historias que cada integrante narraba de sus viajes o entrenamientos personales, obviamente añadiendo exageraciones corporales en cada instancia, una clásica característica personal de los sapos mágicos. Jiraiya vio a Naruto beber sake del pequeño recipiente a sorbos pequeños y para nada gustosos, aparentando interés en lo que oía, pero cuando en realidad estaba pendiente de mirar insistentemente la puerta de la habitación, como si esperara la llegada de otro invitado o como si estuviese preocupado por _alguien_. Claro que el hombre mayor percibió el despiste en él, era imposible no evidenciarlo si lo conocía desde pequeño.

Sonrió, con un plan en mente.

—Naruto, ¿y por qué no cuentas una historia tú ahora? —alejó la pipa de su boca, arrojando el humo. Lo pilló desprevenido.

El sapo amarillento y gordo, se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó por el cuello, teniendo la boca llena de comida.

—Yo quiero oírla, siempre cuentas anécdotas acerca de los humanos, son muy entretenidas. —Le habló tan cerca, que trozos de comida triturados llegaron hasta el cabello de Naruto quedándose adheridos ahí. Los demás rieron.

El muchacho rubio se los quitó con la mano y también rió de buena gana, aunque levemente molesto.

—Vamos, mocoso —pidió Gamabunta, exhalando humo por la boca—. Esperamos por tu historia.

El aludido quitó todo rastro de sonrisa de su cara y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que contar. No he tenido contacto con nadie en este tiempo —informó en un tono ronco, apoyando una mano en su rodilla—. Así que paso esta vez.

Los demás callaron abruptamente, después miraron al mayor de cabello blanco como pidiendo una afirmación de lo dicho.

—Extraño, nunca pierdes el momento para soltar detalles sobre los humanos, sus errores, defectos. Nunca virtudes —soltó el sapo que parecía ser el líder en ese momento—. Pero entiendo si no quieres.

La peculiar pareja de sapos, tampoco emitió palabra. A pesar de saber que en unas habitaciones más allá, había una chica que acompañaba a Naruto en sus andanzas desde hace un buen tiempo. Una humana que parecía tenerlo cogido del alma, como una cruel hechicera. Shima sabía que no era del todo así, que la inclinación provenía de ambos, aunque aún no acababan por aceptarlo. Sin esperarlo, intercambió una cómplice y fugaz mirada con Jiraiya, que le respondió en un mudo gesto.

Ninguno diría nada al respecto.

Naruto agradeció el criterio de sus acompañantes y siguió festejando junto a los demás, entre anécdotas, humo de tabaco y sake. ¡Pronto se vio inmerso en un profundo letargo! la fuerte bebida era la principal culpable.

No fue hasta el anochecer, cuando la tarde ya casi caía, que por fin logró despejar su cabeza de los efectos de alcohol. Medio tambaleante aún, se acercó a la puerta trasera y la desplazó a un lado para llenarse de aire fresco, apoyando el hombro derecho en el resquicio de la puerta y luego pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello rubio. Se quedó unos segundos en la misma posición hasta que la carcajada de Jiraiya (bebido más de la cuenta) le llamó la atención, su padrino se sujetaba del cuello de un sapo, mientras parloteaba en un tono lento y confuso, riéndose de menudencias. Naruto sonrió también, volviendo a los almohadones.

Un sapo pequeño, joven y de color rosado, se le acercó.

—Ya hice lo que me pediste, Naruto —le mencionó.

El nombrado lo contempló escéptico, ordenándose el cinturón que sostenía cerrada la yukata.

—¿Qué pedí que hicieras? —preguntó de vuelta.

—Que fuera a ver a la mujer del primer piso, ¿acaso no recuerdas? —expresó con simpleza.

Naruto se ahogó por la sorpresa y tosió fuertemente, resintiendo la garganta.

—¿Yo te lo dije, de verdad? —espetó, con las cejas curvadas.

El ser mágico asintió—. Hace unas horas atrás.

—Bien, gracias' ttebayo —murmuró, dando por finalizada la conversación. Sin embargo, el sapo no se movió del lugar, sino que lo observó atentamente con sus inmensos ojos negros—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ella no estaba.

Como un resorte, el joven muchacho se irguió rápidamente y comprimió la mandíbula.

—¿Seguro? —siseó, los ojos azules le relampagueaban peligrosos.

—Sí. —Asintió brevemente.

Naruto apretó el puño—. Mierda.

No esperó demasiado para partir en búsqueda de la desobediente muchacha. Se excusó con los presentes de manera confusa, se calzó un par sandalias de madera en los pies y salió a un trote rápido, completamente airado.

Gamabunta lo vio partir y le preguntó con interés a Jiraiya.

—¿A dónde va el chico?

El hombre celebró, elevando la pipa con tabaco.

—Por una mujer —susurró risueño.

—Se nota que le enseñaste bien —expresó de forma astuta el sapo rojizo.

—Creo que mucho mejor, ya me superará, ajaja —rió escandalosamente.

**-o-**

No podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía.

Sakura abrió la boca, sorprendida. La aldea estaba llena de vida por todas partes, a pesar de la helada que caía. Había gente por doquier, niños vestidos con kimonos coloridos y un abultado abrigo, corriendo hacia todos lados, divirtiéndose por los diversos espectáculos que ofrecía el mismo pueblo a su gente. Varios grupos familiares recorrieron los puestos de mercancistas, quienes le invitaban a probar en los juegos o a consumir la exquisita comida que preparaban. Todo estaba perfectamente iluminado, con faroles amarillos, blancos, rojos, azules y seguía así, en una larga hilera hasta llegar al final de la aldea.

Risas, entretención, luces, libertad, sueños.

Unos pequeños pasaron por su lado, empujándola levemente. Ella no se enojó, al contrario, sonrió.

—¡Lo siento, señora! —exclamó uno de ellos, alejándose.

Ella rió fuertemente y después vino el llanto, porque en su aldea jamás se permitió esa clase de entretención. Ahí sólo había contención, órdenes, colores apagados y gente infeliz, que transitaba por las calles. Deseó vivir en Konoha, con sus padres, sólo con ellos y sentirse plena. Aunque ya lo sentía, en cierto nivel.

Quitó los vestigios de lágrimas y siguió mirando las diversas tiendas, atenta a cada una. Parecía una forastera, enfundada en una gruesa bufanda ocre y una manta oscura rodeándole los hombros por el frío, con el pequeño bolso cruzando su pecho llevando adentro lo indispensable. Ella pasó distraídamente por un puesto de máscaras y el vendedor la quedó viendo con insistencia.

—Eh, muchacha —llamó. Sakura lo miró dudosa y se apuntó con el dedo—. Sí, ven, acércate.

Lo hizo, aunque vacilante.

—Que máscaras tan bellas, perros, gatos... —nombró, hasta que se detuvo—. Un zorro —murmuró. Naruto caló en su mente de inmediato y se odió por eso.

El comerciante sonrió.

—¿Te gustan? puedes llevarte una, las tengo a un precio barato.

Sakura negó amablemente.

—Lo siento, no tengo dinero, sólo ando de pasada.

Rápidamente el hombre de cabello oscuro, la evaluó con la mirada.

—No pareces ser de aquí, he vivido desde pequeño en esta aldea, y conozco a la mayoría. ¿Eres una turista? —preguntó, colocándose de pie.

La aludida dejó escapar una sonrisa. _No, soy una prisionera,_pensó al instante_._A pesar de no sentirlo en su totalidad.

—Algo así... bueno, gracias de todos modos. —Se despidió con una breve reverencia. Sin embargo, el hombre la detuvo justo a tiempo.

—Hey, espera. Te regalo una —ofreció el muestrario con todas las máscaras—, como bienvenida.

Ella pestañeó, sorprendida por la amabilidad del pueblerino.

—¿De verdad? oh, vaya, gracias —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de la mercancía y observó minuciosamente cada una.

—Te quedaría la de conejo, pero veo que miras con insistencia la del zorro —expresó el vendedor—. La del zorro corresponde a la leyenda del Kyubi, supongo que algo has oído.

La de hebras rosáceas afirmó con la cabeza quedamente y tomó la del animal, acariciándola con los dedos, pasando por el contorno de los bigotes y la respingada nariz, nuevamente el joven rubio inundó sus pensamientos hasta el grado de asustarla por la persistencia de instalarse en su cabeza. Suspirando, volvió a colocarse de pie y se la mostró el encantador personaje, indicándole que era la elegida y la que deseaba llevarse. Él le devolvió el gesto, acordando la singular venta.

—Gracias —repitió de corazón—. Usted es muy amable.

—Pásala bien con tu novio —rió el sujeto.

Sakura sintió latir frenético el corazón dentro del pecho.

—¿Q-qué novio? —cuestionó, boquiabierta.

El hombre apuntó con el dedo a alguien, justamente parado a su espalda.

La chica se volteó intrigada y se encontró a, precisamente él, Naruto erguido unos cuantos pasos más allá. Por la rigidez de sus hombros, ella notó que estaba enfadado, mucho más que eso. Sakura se le quedó viendo unos momentos y apretó la máscara contra su pecho, frunciendo el ceño. Y después, para la consternación de ambos hombres, salió repentinamente corriendo, perdiéndose al instante entre el gentío que paseaba de un lugar a otro. Naruto le dio una considerable ventaja de escape, después de todo no era difícil de dar con una mata de cabello rosa y yukata en medio de un típico festival; luego de un rato se aproximó al comerciante y le tendió unas monedas. El vendedor a cambio del dinero le pasó una máscara de perro y Naruto fue por Sakura, ya más tranquilo.

Ella no se había marchado de Konoha, al menos, aún estaba en sus manos.

Entretanto, la fémina se apartó del su captor lo que más pudo. Aprovechó de apoyarse en un puesto y coger aire de nuevo, después observó la máscara de zorro atentamente, con apremiante avidez y anhelo. No dudó en acercarla al rostro para colocársela correctamente, ajustó el grueso hilo al tamaño de su nuca y salió del improvisado escondite sintiéndose con un camuflaje extra, miró hacia ambos lados múltiples veces, causando llamar la atención de la gente adulta que pasaba alrededor. La mayoría que usaban máscaras en los festivales eran los niños y adolescentes, pero no adultos. Aunque sí había algunos escasamente.

Respirando agitadamente a través de los hoyuelos y fijándose por dónde iba a través de las ranuras, continuó el camino hacia el final de los puestos. Un comerciante que vendía líquido para crear burbujas gigantes, dejó escapar algunas al aire, otras se colaron entre los pueblerinos causando risas. La gente aplaudió por el bello espectáculo multicolor. Una particularmente grande rebotó en la cabeza de la fémina, provocando que ella se palpara la humedecida zona, luego giró en sus talones hacia atrás.

Y entonces unos juegos pirotécnicos estallaron en el cielo nuevamente gris.

La noche ya estaba ahí.

—¡Pronto caerá la nieve! —gritó alguien, eufórico.

La mayoría de la personas se escabulló entre los puestos para ir a ver la exhibición a un lugar más abierto y disfrutarlo al máximo. Sakura se quedó inmóvil al medio de la calle, con la cabeza erguida, admirando el cielo cubrirse de tantos colores y formas extraordinarias, que se veían reflejadas en la máscara blanca.

Sakura sonrió bajo el antifaz y bajó la mirada hacia el despoblado comercio.

Con desconcierto, vio a Naruto sólo a centímetros de donde estaba parada, mirando lo que ella contemplaba hace un momento atrás. Como si pudiese sentirla, como si estuviesen conectados por un hilo imaginario, él ladeó el rostro a su dirección. También llevaba puesta una máscara, pero con formas caninas. De igual manera había dado con ella en poco tiempo. Sakura se rindió, ya no le quedaban ideas de huida que efectuar, por lo tanto caminó hacia él lentamente sin quitarse la máscara, a su vez, el muchacho también inició un trayecto para encontrarse a mitad del sendero.

Naruto la observó a través de las aberturas, cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

—Escapaste —habló y su voz sonó distorsionada—. ¿Por qué un zorro? —preguntó después.

Ella levantó la mano derecha por inercia y acarició los bigotes del antifaz, no fue consciente que ese gesto disparó el corazón de Naruto.

—Porque me gustan, se me asemejan a los gatos, pero al mismo tiempo no lo son. Me gusta mucho —repitió más bajito.

El muchacho de hebras rubias aguantó la respiración por unos segundos, parecía que se ahogaba. Algo en su pecho se contraía con frecuencia.

—Pensé que te habías ido —murmuró.

La fémina apretó los labios bajo la máscara.

—Ni lo pensé, aquí estoy —respondió, sonando extremadamente cercana. Como si estuviese diciendo: aquí estoy, aún contigo.

Un incomodo silencio de instaló en ellos. Los juegos pirotécnicos seguían estallando en el cielo, deslumbrando a la población.

Sakura apretó una mano contra su pecho, arrugando la yukata y decidió romper la tensión.

—Quítate la máscara —pidió suavemente.

Naruto pestañeó bajo el antifaz y después lo tomó de los costados para quitársela. Cuando lo hizo, la fémina también apartó la suya lentamente. Se miraron a los ojos al instante, Sakura entreabrió los labios y los mordió, se sentía extraña. Muy extraña.

—No entiendo... —susurró él.

Ella sorpresivamente tomó la máscara con apariencia de zorro y la acercó a la cara del joven sin pedirle el consentimiento, aunque él no se negó. La acomodó por unos segundos y después la quitó nuevamente, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle. Lo contempló medio sonriente.

—Tienes los mismos bigotes, en el mismo lugar y de la misma forma —mencionó, en un largo suspiro—. No me había dado cuenta.

Embobado, él se los tocó superficialmente.

—Yo tampoco —musitó—, me refiero a lo de la misma forma y longitud —sonó como un estúpido, enredándose en su escuálida explicación.

Ella dejó escapar una risita que cubrió con la manga de la vestimenta.

—Qué tonto.

Naruto tragó saliva por la garganta, se volteó y fingió que le venía un ataque de tos, pero en verdad, se tapaba la cara con la mano. Nuevamente sentía calor en sus mejillas abigotadas.

Cuando pudo calmarse y pretender que nada había ocurrido, Sakura tenía puesta la máscara de nuevo y le señaló al instante que también lo hiciera.

—¿Quieres terminar de ver la feria? —preguntó una vez ajustaba el amarre. Ella aceptó, derrochando alegría hasta por los poros—. Vamos.

La resolución de 'no tenerlo cerca' y el enfado, se disolvió más pronto de lo que dura una burbuja.

Caminaron juntos hacia el final del comercio.

Y un poco más allá, hasta un mirador de donde se podía apreciar la aldea completa.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**El amor está en el aire, chicas, waaa, el amor. Sakura, acepta que ya te gusta y mucho mi rubito. Si lo aceptas te dejaré que pronto se amen a un nivel más de cuerpo. Tú me entiendes xD oki-doki?**

**Nada qué decir, lectoras mías, capítulo extra largo porque me salió la inspiración de la nada. Espero que no aburra.**

**¿Si habrán problemas? ¿Shion? puede ser, pero nada preocupante. Naruto y Sakura ya forjaron un lazo que es imposible romper, hasta yo no podría. Él ya cayó en las redes de su prontamente amada, y ella... pff, qué decir. Esos sexys bigotes la flecharon desde un principio, qué no haría yo por estar en su lugar T_T**

**NUEVAMENTE, COMO SIEMPRE, UN MEGASALUDO A MIS LECTORAS. Las preferidas ;) las que me leen, comentan y me hacen sentir very good. También a los anónimos "guest" y a los que no tienen tiempecito de comentarme, no importa, lo que quiero es que disfruten de la historia romanticona, en serio.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS. Me gustaría responder a los review por aquí, pero mejor lo haré por privado para poder explayarmeeeee, así que intenten dejarme un comentario con sus respectivas cuentas ;) un saludo enorme para todas ustedes.**

**Nos leemos... ¿pronto? No sé.**

**UN besote :KKKKK**


	14. Vals a medianoche

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura. Palabras vulgares y lemon explícito más adelante.**

**Ooc en él, lo siento, pero es necesario. Luego se entenderá y veremos a Naruto nuevamente.**

**Capítulo extendido (again...)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Condenada al demonio**

_Capítulo XIV: Vals a medianoche._

_._

_._

_._

—¿Y qué hicieron? —preguntó por quinta vez—. Anda, cuéntale a tu padrino preferido.

Naruto suspiró cansinamente.

—Me hizo recorrer toda la feria, casi me quedé sin pies —murmuró, apoyando la mejilla en su mano y a la vez, el codo en la base de la rodilla para sostenerse.

Estaba en el gran salón de baño de Ryuukan, él sentado en un pequeño banco de madera y con Jiraiya detrás, tallándole la espalda con jabón aromático.

—¿Eso fue todo? ¡Pero Naruto!, todo lo que te he enseñado se fue por la borda —comentó el hombre sonriéndole—. Deberías ir y pedirle que te venga a tallar ella la espalda, así entrarían más en confianza. Sólo imagínala con sus pequeñas y femeninas manos tocándote la espalda, su piel húmeda por el vapor y una ajustada toalla blanca cubriéndole, ¿eh?

El aludido gruñó en desaprobación.

—Déjame, anciano lascivo —advirtió. Jiraiya dejó escapar una risita—. ¿Crees que deba afeitarme o cortarme el cabello? —se miró atento en el espejo que tenía al lado, pasándose una mano por la barbilla y evaluando el largo de las hebras que se adherían a su cuello.

El novelista le revolvió el pelo de la nuca cariñosamente.

—Sólo aféitate... ¿puedo preguntar por qué tan pretencioso? —Soltó de golpe—. ¿Vas a salir otra vez?

Naruto bajó la mirada al suelo y se quedó pegado ahí, observando las baldosas blancas.

—Puede ser —farfulló roncamente.

Jiraiya se irguió de la pequeña banca de madera y se quitó la toalla que le rodeaba la cintura.

—Suerte entonces... _tigre_ —susurró lo último para molestarlo y caminó hasta una de las bañeras para internarse en la cálida agua—. Ahh, como desearía tener en estos momentos a una bella chica conmigo, sirviéndome una copa de sake y trayéndome la pipa —extendió los brazos por el borde la bañera, relajándose.

Naruto esbozó una mueca elocuente, entretanto quitaba la barba rubia del mentón. Al rato, se enjuagó la cara con abundante agua para llevarse los restos de espuma y respondió, molestándolo.

—Seguramente querrías una jovencita para aquello —contraatacó—, aún recuerdo tu última novia. Pft.

El escritor de novelas rió de buena gana, quitándose el paño que tenía sobre los ojos—. No estás precisamente calificado para decirme lo de _jovencitas_, Naruto.

Un punto a favor del adulto, el muchacho se sintió avergonzado de inmediato y se sumergió en un completo mutismo por un buen tramo, borrando toda diversión de sus facciones.

—¿Tú crees que es un problema? —preguntó serio, contemplando su reflejo en el espejo—. Sigo teniendo la apariencia de un chiquillo, pero sabes lo que soy por dentro, no más que un viejo zorro.

Jiraiya notó el tono afligido en el muchacho y se incorporó de la bañera, quedando con el cuello erguido.

—Lo sigues siendo Naruto, en esencia, eres tú todavía. Mírate con atención —manifestó de manera sólida el adulto—. No impongas barreras donde no las hay. Vive de una buena vez, deja afuera las preocupaciones y siente, muchacho, siente.

El aludido escuchó con atención y volvió a verse en el reflejo, dudoso. Después rió escandaloso.

—Vaya, anciano, bonitas palabras. Por poco me haces lloriquear —dijo bromista. Era su forma de agradecer las palabras que le calaron bien profundo y que probablemente se repetirían en su mente una y otra vez—. Vale, yo te traigo sake y la pipa, pero no te acostumbres.

El novelista volvió a la posición relajada y sonrió, satisfecho.

_—¿Por qué es tan pequeño? ¿No me dijiste que ya tenía un año? —preguntó el de cabello blanco, alarmado. El bebé no parecía tener más que dos meses._

_Minato lo tranquilizó._

_—Lo sé, por eso te pido que cuides de él cuando yo ya no esté —murmuró con infinita ternura—. Cuida de mi Naruto, dale fortaleza. Será difícil para él, pero sé que podrá salir adelante, viejo amigo, cuídalo._

_Kushina lloró, sosteniendo al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos._

_—Promételo —pidió la bella mujer—, promételo._

_Jiraiya asintió conmovido, acariciando la cabeza rubia del bebé._

_—Es una promesa._

Recordó con dolor.

Miró con detención la palma de su mano, arrugada por los años y también por el agua.

—Es una promesa —repitió como aquella vez.

**-o-**

Sakura volteó la página del libro lentamente.

Leyó la reseña al pie de la página y se asombró por estar aprendiendo aún más sobre el tema que le interesaba. Marcó con el dedo un párrafo que necesitaba, y con la mano libre tomó el bolígrafo entre sus dedos y escribió en una pequeña libretita de tapa negra. De esa manera la pilló Naruto a la hora después, con la tapa del lápiz en la boca, escribiendo rápido y sumamente interesada de lo que absorbía del texto, a veces leía en voz alta para verificar que estaba correcta la información.

Entró con un cambio de ropa en la mano y cerró la puerta suavemente.

—Déjame adivinar, otra vez...

Ella lo cortó de una.

—¡Shh! —dejó salir, luego lo miró inquiridoramente con sus ojos verdes—. No es lo que piensas —agregó después. Cuando dio por finalizada el traspaso de información levantó el libro para que el joven contemplara el título con letras doradas—. Es un libro sobre hierbas medicinales, me lo prestó la señora Chiyo.

Naruto se sintió levemente idiota por acusarla antes de tiempo, pero lo disimuló con maestría.

—¿Y cuándo exactamente hablaste con la vieja? —preguntó, mostrándose interesado. Se acercó lo suficiente como para quedar frente ella, con la mesita redonda separándolos.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Hoy en la mañana, cuando estaba en el baño. Ella se ofreció a tallarme la espalda y lavar mi cabello, es muy amable. —Sonrió contenta—, creo que me echó esencia de vainilla, huele muy bien. ¿Y tú, no vas a ir a la reunión?

Para el joven le fue imposible no hacer alusión a la pervertida sugerencia que ese mismo día le dijo Jiraiya en los baños, sobre lo de la manos en su espalda, la piel húmeda y la pequeña toalla. Furtivamente miró el pecho de Sakura, aún con la yukata ocultándola, podía apreciar la redondez de sus senos y el tamaño. El pulso se le aceleró. Al sólo instante de percibir lo que hacía (pensaba realmente), se sintió un maldito acosador y un ruin pervertido de menores. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para espantar _malos_ y sucios pensamientos, llamando la atención de la fémina por el brusco movimiento.

—Eh, ya me iba. ¿Estarás aquí todo el día o...? —la pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, trayendo consigo un instante de incertidumbre.

Naruto la contempló de reojo y ella de manera esquiva.

Finalmente la chica de cabello rosáceo desvió la mirada y balbuceó un poco al responder—. Estaba pensando en ir a la aldea y ver los juegos artificiales, la señora Chiyo me mencionó que desde el mirador se podrían apreciar mejor.

El muchacho asintió quedamente, escuchando con atención.

—Puedes ir —murmuró, frotándose el cuello—. No te metas en problemas' ttebayo —concluyó, dando por finalizada la conversación. La aludida afirmó con la cabeza, dichosa. Al menos ahora no tendría que ir a escondidas como la noche anterior.

Él se pasó una mano por el cuello de la vestimenta, arreglándola y después aprovechó de ordenarse el cinturón amarillo que se ceñía a la cadera y se volteó dispuesto a irse a la reunión. Sakura tomó el texto entre sus manos, pero no apartó la vista del chico que se alejaba a pasos lentos. Tenía que aceptarlo aunque fuera a regañadientes: la yukata oscura en él se veía fabulosa, no existía otra definición apropiada. Le combinaba con el azul de sus ojos y el tono rubio del alborotado cabello, ella se le quedó viendo embobada más de la cuenta por un prolongado rato, volviéndolo demasiado evidente para Naruto quien volteó ligeramente antes de salir de la habitación, la contempló por sobre el hombro esperando encontrarse con su mirada verde. Sin embargo, no fue así, Sakura estaba sumergida nuevamente en la lectura de las hierbas medicinales.

Se sintió desilusionado de inmediato, pero no supo identificarlo correctamente. Sin más, salió al pasillo.

Una vez en completa soledad, la fémina dejó a un costado el libro y apoyó la mejilla en su mano. Se quedó viendo la libretita con las anotaciones por un buen rato hasta que después tomó de nuevo el bolígrafo y trazó figuras imprecisas sobre una hoja en blanco. No por aburrimiento, sino por la extraña percepción de sentir una opresión en el pecho, similar a una aplastante desilusión.

Por un momento creyó que él iría con ella a ver los juegos artificiales.

Rayó con insistencia en la libretita.

¡Una completa tontería!

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y recobró la postura.

—Oh, dios, me estoy volviendo loca. Sí señor —se dijo para sí misma—, qué me importa si lo detesto —soltó con altanería.

El problema es que sí le importaba. Y autoconvencerse no le serviría de nada.

Salió, por salud mental, a distraerse al jardín trasero.

Después de dar vueltas por el lugar durante una hora, con el texto de las hierbas en las manos, decidió volver a la propia habitación para deambular por ahí unos minutos más ya que las bajas temperaturas comenzaban a notarse a través de la delgada prenda. Entró a la solitaria recamara y prefirió recostarse bajo las mantas verdes del futón para amortiguar el inminente frío, se tapó hasta la nariz y suspiró abstraída, cambiando a la posición de lado por comodidad propia. Apoyó la cabeza en el suave cojín recorriendo con la mirada los detalles del cálido alojamiento, topándose sin propósito existente con el bolso color rojo que estaba cerca de ella, el que llevaba para todas partes y escondía adentro un libro (nadie sabía que seguía el hilo de la historia de Ayaka), una libretita de anotaciones y un bolígrafo negro.

Frunció el ceño y extendió un brazo para cogerlo de la correa.

Volvió a sumergirse en las gruesas mantas, mientras abría la bolsa para sacar el contenido.

Sorpresa se llevó al sacar la máscara con forma de zorro. La observó durante extensos minutos, luego acarició los bigotes tal como la noche anterior, con la punta de los dedos. Cuando notó lo que hacía, bufó sonoramente por la tremenda estupidez, dejándola finalmente a un lado y cerró los orbes decidida a descansar antes de ir a Konoha.

Prontamente, el confort que le brindaban las suaves cobijas y la somnolencia la transportó a un profundo sueño reparador.

**-o-**

Naruto no probó ni medio bocado de la comida que les fue servida a la habitación.

Se mantuvo callado el mayor tiempo del día, aun cuando los sapos se divertían contando anécdotas y lo animaban a integrarse, él distraídamente miraba por la puerta trasera que estaba entreabierta, viendo cómo el día se iba de manera paulatina. Afuera había un crepúsculo totalmente exento de nubes grises, pero sí acompañado de un frío descomunal, un evidente signo de que la nieve estaba muy próxima a caer sobre la aldea. Volvió a suspirar profundamente, recordando que el festival ya debía estar en marcha y los juegos pirotécnicos, también.

Gamabunta notó que las verduras cocidas en el plato del joven, aún estaban ahí, desde hace dos horas atrás. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Tu chico está bastante ido, no hace más que ver por la puerta y suspirar. Ni ha abierto la boca para reír —susurró con disimulo a Jiraiya. Éste apartó la fija atención de los naipes y reparó en el nombrado, lo evaluó rápidamente y secundó de inmediato el comentario del sapo líder.

Dejó de lado la partida, en su lugar, Gamabunta continuó la jugada con la baraja.

El hombre de cabello blanco se acercó con una botella con alcohol y dos pequeños vasitos, Naruto se percató cuando el otro se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado.

—No tengo ganas de beber —negó lentamente con la cabeza, con el ánimo excesivamente caído.

Jiraiya de igual manera vertió un poco en cada recipiente, después se lo tendió con complicidad. El muchacho no comprendió el motivo de la insistencia.

—Es sidra, tiene más manzana que alcohol. Dicen que ayuda a despejar la mente —brindó al decir las palabras y bebió rápidamente el contenido—. Vamos, inténtalo.

Naruto lo miró por un rato antes de coger el vaso con la bebida, lo aproximó su boca y lo probó tan sólo un poco. Se dio cuenta que el sabor era exquisito, así que tomó otro trago para revitalizarse por completo con la esencia dulce, siempre le terminaba por reanimar aunque pareciera increíble. El novelista le palmeó el hombro cariñosamente.

—Es mentira sobre lo de la mente —aceptó, riéndose.

El joven de orbes azules sonrió también.

—Lo supe apenas lo dijiste, ero-sennin, pero gracias de todos modos por intentarlo —murmuró, llevándose el último resquicio de líquido a la garganta.

Jiraiya rellenó ambos vasos otra vez.

—Si no tienes ganas estar aquí, puedes ir a donde desees. No es obligación, Naruto —comentó con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios—. Y no te esmeres en negarlo, te conozco.

Él no se molestó a contradecir, para qué, si era cierto que particularmente ese día estaba con la cabeza por las nubes y sin razón aparente, aunque después de darle vuelta al asunto un montón de veces, sí sabía el motivo del evidente desgano de estar ahí compartiendo con los seres que siempre le ofrecieron apoyo y cobijo, cuando los humanos le dieron la espalda. Naruto acercó el borde del vaso a la boca, pero no bebió el contenido sino que se quedó mirando el interior.

Intrigado, el escritor lo observó detalladamente.

—Nunca a nadie le ha gustado las máscaras de zorro —susurró, contemplándose en el reflejo de la bebida dentro del recipiente—. Creen que usarla es llamar a la desgracia —finalmente tomó un poco de _sidra_ empinando el brazo—, pero ella dijo que le gustaba porque parecía un gato. Eso fue como un puñetazo, viejo.

Jiraiya se sorprendió por la repentina confesión, más tarde lo abrazó por el cuello fuertemente para aproximar ambas caras.

Naruto arrugó el ceño, quejándose por la incómoda posición de estar casi inclinado.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí, comportándote como un mártir? —le murmuró al oído—. Creí que eras decidido, muchacho. —Naruto curvó las cejas, asombrado.

Le arrebató de las manos el recipiente con sidra y lo empujó por la espada, forzándolo a ponerse de pie.

—¿Ero-sennin...? —preguntó descolocado, erguido frente él.

—Y ponte un abrigo encima, que al parecer la nieve está cerca. —Encendió la pipa y volvió a verlo de reojo—. ¿Aún aquí? meh...

Naruto abrió la boca para replicar de la impetuosa actitud, pero el sonido ensordecedor de los juegos artificiales estallando en el cielo, le esfumó toda queja. El espectáculo pirotécnico ya había comenzado, jamás pensó que la tarde pasara tan breve y que él aún se mostrara indeciso ante un deseo. Quejándose entre dientes, corrió a la entrada de la habitación para calzar las sandalias de madera y envolviéndose de forma desastrosa en un abrigo color gris que venía en conjunto con la yukata. Deslizó la puerta a un lado provocando un ruido sordo y se volteó, despidiéndose de los sapos que celebraban, algunos lo miraron con la curiosidad plasmada y otros, ni se dieron cuenta de la rápida huida. Gamabunta en cambio sí lo notó, cómo no, y le sonrió con la pipa en la boca, ya se hacía una idea de lo que ocurría con él.

Finalmente salió disparado como una bala por el pasillo.

Shima se acercó a Jiraiya.

—Creí que nunca se iría. Está tonto, más de lo que ya es.

El de cabello blanco dejó escapar una risa.

—Está flechado —dijo—, como nunca antes.

Mientras tanto, Naruto ya corría por entremedio del bosque que rodeaba la posada para acortar camino y llegar a la aldea lo antes posible, en una oportunidad pensó en usar la fuerza sobrenatural del Kyubi para desplazarse con agilidad por las ramas de los árboles o por el techo de las casas, pero desechó al minuto el plan por temor de que un aldeano pudiese verlo desplazándose de esa forma, similar a la de un animal. No. Ya tenía suficientes inconvenientes como para añadir otros más, además no llevaba la máscara de can puesto, lo que ayudaba en demasía a ocultar su identidad si es que alguien llegaba a reconocerlo.

Apuró increíblemente el trote, exprimiendo al máximo las piernas.

Cuando se internó en la colorida feria, tomó la máscara y la colocó sobre su tostado rostro. Después, siguió corriendo frenético. El corazón le latía desbocado y creía perder el aliento a cada segundo que respiraba el gélido aire, mas no fue impedimento para detenerse a descansar, sino que puso más fuerza en subir la colina que llevaba al mirador, donde Sakura debía estar disfrutando de un formidable presentación... finalmente, al subir los eternos peldaños y evadir a la multitud que se interponía, arribó en la cima del monte respirando agitadamente por la boca y la nariz. Buscó impacientemente la delgada figura en solitario, como todo estaba a oscuras y sólo las luces en el cielo iluminaban su camino, le costó un poco más de lo ideado. Miró a la derecha, había una familia, miró a la izquierda, había una pareja de enamorados. Dio unos pasos atrás.

Ni siquiera podía sentirla. Se quitó bruscamente la máscara.

Por un instante tuvo la sensación de que ella no estaba en el lugar. Giró en sus talones y, por fin, un calor en pecho estalló, la encontró arrimada al barandal del mirador vestida con un kimono azulado y tras un árbol. Cómo iba a dar con ella si se ocultaba mejor que un ninja. Rodó los ojos y se acercó ágilmente, Sakura no había percatado de su presencia teniendo un hermoso panorama multicolor frente los ojos.

—Sakura —dudó al llamarla—, ¡Sakura-chan! —gritó, sobrepasando el ruido de los juegos pirotécnicos.

La aludida inmediatamente se volvió en su dirección, impresionada.

Naruto terminó por acercarse a donde estaba la chica, recuperándose de la alocada maratón que recorrió.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó sin aliento, mirándolo con insistencia. A sus espaldas el cielo seguía pintándose—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú no debías estar con los sapos del monte?

Él apoyó una mano en el barandal y devolvió la mirada portando la misma intensidad.

—Sí, lo sé, pero estoy aquí, ¿no? —preguntó de vuelta, ladeando la vista hacia el horizonte—. Además, siempre quise ver el espectáculo' ttebayo.

Pestañeando para despertar, la fémina no aterrizó totalmente. Estaba y se sentía descolocada, fuera de sí.

—¿Estoy soñando o algo? —Se pellizcó la mejilla y luego la jaló con persistencia—. ¡Kyaa!, no, definitivamente no —murmuró, sobándose la zona agredida.

Ligeramente divertido, él sonrió con levedad. Había visto de reojo la acción de la fémina y le pareció exagerada. Tal como era ella.

—No, no estás soñando —susurró ronco. Sakura puso atención, a pesar de no apartar la vista de las explosiones—. Soy real.

Vieron enmudecidos los estallidos en el cielo, ninguno aportó más a la conversación o buscó reanimarla, simplemente disfrutaron de lo que veían y ansiaban.

Sakura sentía las mejillas arder con dolor, quiso pensar que se debía al frío cruel que resentía su piel, no dio cabida a la idea de que ardían enrojecidas y casi febriles, a causa que Naruto estaba cerca, con ella, ahí haciéndole compañía. Se negó mentalmente. No. Repitió terca. No maldición.

Sí.

Sí, Sakura.

Con el ceño fruncido, volteó hacia Naruto y lo contempló minuciosamente, hasta el mínimo detalle. Le gustaba (tan sólo un poco) cómo le caía el cabello rubio entre medio de las orejas o la forma en que le quedaba la oscura yukata al atlético cuerpo, él no era musculoso, claro que no. Eso era todo. Fue suficiente. Regresó con los juegos pirotécnicos.

Cerca de diez minutos estuvieron ahí, poco a poco la gente comenzó a irse por el inclemente frío. Sólo quedaron los adultos, dispuestos a esperar lo que seguía del espectáculo de color, que era todavía más espléndido. Ninguno de los sabía acerca de eso, así que cuando terminó por lo que habían ido pensaron en retornar a la posada Ryuuka. Sin embargo, antes de bajar los eternos peldaños una música instrumental (una flauta como la principal) inundó la zona, seduciéndolos a regresar rápidamente.

El tono era lento, pausado y armónico.

Sakura se inclinó en el barandal aún más.

—¡Oh, qué bonito! —exclamó, ilusionada, con la mirada brillándole como los más bellos luceros—. ¿Lo escuchas? —preguntó, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la hermosa melodía.

Naruto asintió quedamente.

—Es sólo música —soltó, metiendo las manos dentro de la manta. Sakura negó con el dedo, mirándolo.

—¡Claro que no, es arte! ¿Quieres bailar? —dejó salir con excesiva familiaridad. Al segundo de decirlo, se sonrojó y buscó arreglarlo—, ay que tonta, olvídalo.

Él rascó su frente y evitó mirarla a toda costa.

—No sé bailar. Nunca aprendí —masculló.

Ella rió suavemente.

—Te admito que tampoco soy una profesional, no asistía a muchas fiestas, no me gustaba —confesó sonriente, haciéndose un mechón rosa hacia atrás.

El muchacho rubio siguió el recorrido de la mano que realizó la acción y se la quedó viendo fijamente, permitiendo que la fémina lo notara. Después, estoico, subió de manera pausada la mirada azul hasta llegar a los ojos color jade, como muchas otra veces, se miraron con vehemencia. Uno frente al otro, sin máscaras, sin prejuicios, sin odio y malos tratos. No obstante, ella no lo soportó por demasiado tiempo y la bajó, avergonzada, era como estar revelándole el alma. El secreto de su corazón.

A los escasos segundos él extendió el brazo a Sakura, en una muda invitación.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —preguntó con algo de inseguridad, temiendo al rechazo de la mujer.

Ella aceptó, colocando su pequeña mano sobre la de él.

Se acercaron, Sakura en todo el momento mantuvo la cabeza gacha, la chica le enseñó dónde poner las manos y el movimiento de pie que debía seguir, Naruto no lo comprendió del todo, acabó por enredarse como un chiquillo primerizo y estúpido. En un suspiro derrotado, la fémina dejó a un lado la insistencia en el tema y pasó sus menudos brazos por debajo de los de Naruto y apoyó la palma de las manos en los hombros masculinos. Él se mostró confundido y tenso a la vez por la maniobra. Estaban próximos, sus torsos ya se tocaban.

Sakura, a duras penas, rozó la nariz cerca del hombro.

—Mejor así. Ahora mueve las piernas suavemente —ordenó abstraída, guiándolo al paso—, tienes que agacharte un poco, me duelen los pies —pidió riendo.

Sintiéndose un completo tonto, el joven muchacho torció la espina dorsal y finalmente correspondió el apretón acomodando un brazo en la espalda femenina (a la altura de la cadera) y el otro lo sostuvo encima del omóplato derecho, tocándola de forma superficial. Se movieron al unísono bajo ningún tipo de ritmo, únicamente llevados por el momento y la música que flotaba por el aire, transportándolos a otra dimensión, una muy lejana donde estaba solamente ellos dos.

Sakura inspiró por la nariz con disimulo, la vestimenta oscura de Naruto olía a pino, a bosque. El bosque donde nació. Él desprendía ese particular aroma a salvaje. Entreabrió los ojos, porque los había cerrado por deleite, y vio expuesto el cuello masculino demasiado cerca para su salud mental. Apretó los labios y suspiró sonoramente sobre la piel morena, notando que ésta se erizaba al instante al sentir su cálido aliento chocando. Se arrimó al cuerpo del rubio como hiedra a una roca, buscado acoplarse a su forma varonil, de pronto, por mera inercia desplazó ambas manos a la espalda de Naruto y lo apretó contra ella con ansias, queriendo hundirlo en ella si fuera posible.

Naruto abrió la boca en el acto, pero no permitió que se escapase el jadeo que deseó liberar. Ella lo estaba apretando demasiado, y eso causaba estragos en su mente... en su cuerpo, pero tampoco podía ni quería apartarla, simplemente no podía, no ahora. Cautivado, apartó la gruesa bufanda con la mano y hundió su nariz en el blanquecino cuello, justo entre las hebras rosáceas que lo ocultaron del exterior. Como no hubo respuesta negativa ante su osadía; la olisqueó escasamente con disimulo, llenó ambos pulmones de su dulce fragancia a vainilla e inclusive se permitió también comprimir la espalda baja de Sakura con su mano para arrimarla aún más.

Podía sentir su corazón latir frenético, tal como el de él. La atracción sexual y romántica era insoportable.

Ya ni siquiera bailaban, cada vez fueron deteniéndose hasta quedar parados, ocultos tras la corteza del árbol no parecían más que dos amantes disfrutando de la melodía y de la soledad del lugar para desencadenar toda clase de arrebato pasional.

La chica respiró media agitada, mientras arrugaba la vestimenta masculina por la espalda y cerraba los párpados.

Finalmente, la chica médico tragó saliva por la garganta seca y se lanzó de cabeza a un barranco sin fin, así lo sintió y vio ella cuando movió el rostro hacia adentro sabiendo que encontraría probablemente el mentón masculino. A pesar de conocerlo, lo hizo igual y no hubo señal de arrepentimiento o retracción, se quedó inmóvil esperando por una ávida respuesta, Naruto con claridad notó de inmediato el íntimo movimiento y alejó un poco su cara del cuello femenino para salir al encuentro de lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a ofrecer.

Y al parecer era su boca.

Lo que él más deseaba en esa instancia.

Naruto despegó los labios e inclinó todavía más la espalda para llegar hasta la fémina. Le miró, entre la nebulosa del ardor, la mejilla más cercana. Después elevó una mano a la nuca de Sakura, asegurándola de quedarse ahí (si era necesario la obligaría) y movió la boca hacia la femenina, deseoso por probarla y comerla entera, como una apetitosa cereza.

Sakura tuvo, otra vez, una explosión hormonal en su cabeza. A medida que sentía el aliento de Naruto agazaparla.

Abrió la boca media tímida y...

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar, aplausos de las personas que disfrutaron de la melodía estando en el mirador, a coro de las risas y los comentarios.

Se apartaron como si estuviesen quemándose.

La chica cubrió su boca con la mano y casi pudo advertir una leve capa de sudor en la frente, nuca y espalda. Estaba ardiendo. No lo quiso mirar, la vergüenza la poseyó por completo, no precisamente arrepentimiento, pero sí un terrible bochorno. Sin esperarlo, reanudó la ida a la posada en zancadas veloces, caminó sintiéndose como gelatina pura, un poco más y se tumbaba ahí mismo. Bajó los peldaños casi corriendo, manteniendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Para él, fue más difícil, porque primero tuvo que tranquilizarse y respirar profundamente. Es que cuando la tenía abrazada no había notado la evidente erección bajo la yukata, era dolorosa. Pasó una mano por su frente, quitándose los cabellos que se habían adherido ahí, apretó la mandíbula sintiéndose insatisfecho, después se giró convencido de lo que debía hacer y la siguió rápidamente para atraparla.

Sakura corrió sendero abajo, con los sentidos alerta. Esquivó a las personas que transitaban el lugar, se metió entre algunos puestos logrando acortar camino exitosamente por un pequeño bosque. Divisó a lo lejos las luces de la posada y apresuró el trote sacando energías donde no tenía. Estuvo a punto de llegar a la entrada, casi jadeante, pero Naruto fue más rápido, mucho más y la atrapó de la cintura antes de que tocara el jardín. La volteó a su dirección, la acercó tomándola por la parte trasera del cuello y bajó los labios para llegar a los de ella. Sakura echó a volar la determinación, es que nunca la tuvo, y de dispuso a responder, lanzándose también.

Un beso.

Un beso.

Eso esperó la chica. Eso esperó él.

—¿Naruto...? —interrumpió una voz femenina que venía de la entrada.

Ambos miraron a un lado.

—Shion.

La mujer de cabello rubio claro sonrió, dichosa.

Una mueca que traería problemas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**GAHHH, no sé si el 'bailecito' salió más romántico o medio erótico XD con tantos apretones hasta a mí se me subió la presión, ajaja. So... sí, matenme.**

**Hasta yo quería beso, maldita, me odio. Me cortaré los dedos, mira que escribir 4, 700 palabras y no colocar beso, ¿vos me estas webiando? naaaah, me pasé de mala onda xD bueno, cofcof, es que cuando venga el ansiado beso, vendrá con todas las ganas del mundo. Cuando hay atracción entre dos personas, ganas, tensión sexual (mmmm) compartir beso es como... waoh! yes, baby! ya me entienden xD**

**BUEH. Nuevamente, y como siempre un agradecimiento a mis lectoras, a mi ukes :'D (recuerden que yo las ukié :'D) muchas gracias por seguirme en la historia, dejarme un comentario (es que algunas me hacen tanto reír o emocionarme tanto que grito: Kyaa, kyaa) y todo lo que hacen, es simplemente fabuloso. ¡Un besote enorme para usteedes! si lo quieren con lengua, bueno, ahí tendríamos que irnos a un motelcito que conozco acá por la esquina (LOL)**

**¿Por qué traes el capitulo tan pronto, yummy? porque al parecer no tendré net esta semana, así que me aseguro. ^^**

**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! (espero... u.u)**

**MUAAAK :KKKKK**


	15. Palabras de una rival

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Naruto, Sakura. Palabras vulgares y lemon explícito más adelante.**

**Ooc en él, lo siento, pero es necesario. Luego se entenderá y veremos a Naruto nuevamente.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Condenada al demonio**

_Capítulo XV: Palabras de una rival._

_._

_._

_._

Shion bebió del té, en completo silencio. La anciana, encargada de la posada se retiró de la habitación no sin antes de lanzarle una mirada intrigante al joven muchacho, como pidiéndole explicaciones. Naruto hizo una breve movimiento con la cabeza y se volteó hacia la inesperada invitada, ésta sonrió de inmediato al evidenciar la atención del chico.

Ambos se observaron unos segundos, hasta que ella decidió romper la barrera del silencio—. Cuando oí los rumores, no pude creerlo del todo. Así que vine.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué rumores? —preguntó claramente turbado.

—Que estabas con una mujer —mencionó, contemplando el techo de la recamara—. Y a decir por lo que vi en la entrada, creo que es más que una acompañante de viaje como la presentaste.

Naruto no contestó al comentario, sino que se acercó a la mesita de centro y acomodó su cuerpo al frente de la atractiva sacerdotisa. La miró a los ojos.

—Lo es' ttebayo, no tengo para qué mentir —murmuró.

La aludida dio un pequeño sorbo a la incisión y dejó el pocillo sobre la superficie café, de forma serena.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo no muy convencida, delineando el rostro del joven críticamente—. No tienes para qué mentir, ¿te gusta? —lanzó sin más.

Naruto torció la boca.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Simple curiosidad. Además, debo preocuparme si es mi rival, eres mi futuro esposo.

El joven movió la cabeza hacia un costado y tragó saliva—. ¿Solamente viniste a eso?

Shion exhaló aire por la boca, pareciendo ofuscada, mientras tanto se acomodaba en los almohadones en una mejor posición.

—No —carraspeó—... bueno... te busqué aparte por otro tema pendiente —añadió, sonrojándose de la nada. Un detalle no muy común.

Curioso, él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Oh?

Shion cubrió su boca con la manga de la vestimenta, avergonzada, evitando a toda costa observar a su eterno enamorado y principal candidato a matrimonio.

—He recibido una propuesta de nupcias —explicó más tarde—, de un hombre muy importante. —Naruto la contempló sin pestañear, imperturbable—. Y no quiero porque ya sabes cuales son mis planes a futuro contigo, deseo que tú seas el padre de mi heredero —terminó, destilando convicción.

Un silencio aterrador se instaló en la habitación. La chica esperó pacientemente la respuesta del hombre rubio, una que la animara a rechazar la preposición del monarca que había recibido días atrás, antes de partir a la aventura. Sin embargo, las palabras anheladas que esperó jamás llegaron a sus oídos, desechando al instante toda esperanza con él. Naruto rascó su nuca poblada de cabello dorado y esbozó una mueca divertida con los labios, no de manera insultante sino que más bien de forma alegre, como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando ambos eran jóvenes y despreocupados. Shion entreabrió los labios, asombrada por la espontanea reacción. El chico rió y a la elegante sacerdotisa lo le importó lo delicado de la situación (dolorosa, también) y acompañó también con una contagiosa sonrisa.

—Me sorprende' ttebayo, que insistas, ¿cuántos años han pasado ya? —preguntó, cautivándole con sus orbes azulados. La fémina tartamudeó un poco.

—Tres años desde que nos conocimos.

Él asintió solemne.

—Tres —afirmó de manera nostálgica—; y creo que es tiempo de hablarte con franqueza. Somos adultos.

Shion supo que debía prepararse para una extendida charla en plena madrugada.

—Lo somos —expresó seria la chica de ojos color lavanda, sonando infalible—. Te quiero, me gustas, el sentimiento no acaba ni con el tiempo. ¿Qué dices a eso?

El aludido dispersó toda alegría de sus facciones y suspiró, detallando una pronta respuesta en su cabeza.

Sería una larga y fría noche.

**-o-**

Sakura talló con insistencia la esponja en el brazo derecho, lavó con jabón aromático y continuó tallando, colocando demasiado ímpetu que la piel de la zona comenzaba a resentirse, coloreándose a rojiza. La mujer de edad, que le acompañaba, observó con atención y curiosidad la brusca acción, pero no se aventuró a preguntar sobre la razón del enfado, porque desde la mañana cuando la joven apareció en el baño, parecía molesta. Irritada. Y sus evidentes sospechas se dirigían a la otra jovencita que arribó la noche anterior, atrapando el completo interés de Naruto.

Uhm.

Chiyo arrugó el ceño, suspicaz.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con el cabello, niña? —preguntó, dejando de lado el aseo que hacía en el lugar.

La aludida, quien estaba de espaldas, negó rotundamente con la cabeza y continuó en lo suyo en total silencio, perdida en sus cavilaciones y emociones.

Por supuesto; la anciana no esperó otra respuesta de la expresiva muchacha, así que de igual manera se acercó a ella, lavó sus manos y le ayudó a volcar lentamente el agua caliente por la espalda, enjuagando el resto del jabón que quedaba adherido. Sakura apretó los labios y se volteó ligeramente a verla conmovida por el confidente gesto, por un instante, el semblante le cambió a uno más sereno aunque el enfado seguía ahí... surcándole las facciones.

—Gracias —dijo la de cabello rosa, reconfortada.

Chiyo asintió, pasándole las manos por el cuello.

—No seas orgullosa, chiquilla. ¿Te sientes enfadada? pues ve y háblalo sin miedo, directamente. —Dejó el tiesto que antes contenía el agua sobre el suelo y animó con una cándida sonrisa a la más joven—. ¿No es una mejor opción? Naruto no está con esos sapos revoltosos, búscalo.

Sakura abrió la boca para objetar.

—Pero yo no...

—Claro que sí. Anda, termina y sal de aquí.

—Le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

Sin añadir a la peculiar conversación, la dueña de la posada se encaminó hacia los utensilios de aseo y regresó otra vez a la fastidiosa tarea de fregar el piso, ignorando a Sakura, que todavía estaba pasmada en el banco de manera. Hasta que después de unos momentos, acabó por comprender la directa sugerencia de la anciana.

Miró al suelo, recordando la fatídica noche pasada.

_Se alejaron bruscamente, deshaciendo el ardoroso abrazo._

_—Hola, Naruto —saludó cortés la atractiva mujer, vestida con ropajes elegantes. Después se dirigió a la chica—. Soy Shion, ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó infantil._

_La aludida contempló de manera insólita a la forastera y después al mudo muchacho, esperando que expresara algo. No sabía con claridad qué, pero que fuese necesario para contestar a la pregunta. Como no hubo respuesta, alzó el mentón con orgullo y se presentó, dando un paso adelante._

_—Soy Sakura Haruno —ofreció la mano amable._

_Entrecerrando los orbes, la sacerdotisa aceptó el saludo medio vacilante. Naruto en todo momento se mantuvo callado, al margen de la situación._

_—¿Eres huésped? —quiso saber más de la enigmática chica. Ésta asintió, notándose incomoda—. ¿Y cómo conoces Ryuukan, quién te trajo?_

_Fue la instancia oportuna para que el joven rubio interviniera, y así lo hizo._

_—Es una acompañante, de Jiraiya y mía' ttebayo. Nosotros la trajimos a Konoha. Creo que deberíamos pasar y hablar adentro, está haciendo frío —dijo Naruto, sonando casual._

_Shion sonrió feliz debido la invitación y no dudó en arrimarse al brazo masculino, desechando rápidamente el interés en la otra fémina. Ambos caminaron al interior._

_Sakura torció la boca, incapacitada de objetar y frunció el ceño cabreada, quedándose erguida en la entrada del sitio. Por supuesto que no los acompañó a la charla, al contrario, con un trago amargo cruzándole la garganta (y devorándole por dentro) fue en dirección a su habitación, encerrándose ahí hasta que el sueño y el cansancio le venció. Todo el día, la noche tan especial... había quedado olvidado con la llegada de la distinguida personaje._

_Con seguridad, odió a Naruto. Y a ella misma, por hacerlo._

La trapeador resbaló de las manos de la anciana, causando un potente ruido que recorrió la desolada habitación. Sakura despertó de la ensoñación bruscamente y decidió terminar con el baño matutino, lavando a continuación el corto cabello rosa con abundante agua caliente. Una vez lista, contempló de nuevo a la dueña de la posada y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, cuando la oía quejarse. Vistió una yukata verdosa, despidió a Chiyo amablemente y salió del salón dando pasitos cortos, encaminándose hacia la recamara que 'compartía' con el muchacho rubio.

Recorrió los interminables pasillos de la posada hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Se quedó parada en la entrada, sintiéndose nerviosa. Si Naruto no estaba con Jiraiya y los demás festejando, entonces estaba ahí adentro, quizás esperando por ella con el fin de charlar. Tontamente, un sonrojo emergió en de ambos pómulos al rememorar los sucesos del día anterior; la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el abrazo y el por poco... beso. El rubor aumentó todavía más, pero lo apartó tan rápido como apareció, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Nada de eso. Cabeza fría.

Frunció el ceño.

Y abrió la puerta de un movimiento.

Había alguien que la esperaba, claro que sí, mas no precisamente Naruto (a quien secretamente anhelaba ver).

La figura la saludó con energía, tratándola de forma amistosa.

—Hola, de nuevo, ¿qué tal el baño? —Shion apoyó la mano en su mejilla derecha, examinando de arriba y abajo a Sakura—. Me gustaría hablar contigo, si no estás ocupada.

La aludida entreabrió los labios, desconcertada y arqueó una ceja.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Con altanería, la sacerdotisa bebió del té en la vasija sin apartar la mirada de la chica. El gesto, para ésta, fue una evidente provocación.

—Mira, no sé a que quieres jugar, pero ahora no tengo tiempo. Iré a Konoha —respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

Entusiasta, la de cabello rubio platinado juntó las palmas en un ademán excesivamente alegre, y sobreactuado.

—Vale, te acompaño al pueblo —no preguntó, sino que afirmó la compañía al lugar. La de orbes verdes echó un rápido vistazo a SU recamara—. No, no lo busques, se fue hace unos minutos atrás con Jiraiya-sama a la reunión. Estábamos charlando... animadamente —agregó con clara intención.

Sakura esbozó una fría sonrisa, fingiendo absoluta indiferencia.

—No pregunté por el tonto cabeza rubia —murmuró. Apretó involuntariamente las manos en dos puños.

Shion la ignoró y se colocó de pie lentamente dispuesta a cumplir el trato de escoltarla, mientras aprovechó de ordenar el refinado ropaje color lila que caía por su delgado cuerpo de manera ajustada.

—¿Entonces vamos? —alisó el flequillo rubio platinado con esmero y Sakura se sintió terriblemente mal al verla con detención. Era bastante guapa y distinguida, por eso no le sorprendería que Naruto estuviese coladísimo. Nada en comparación con ella que por cierto no poseía un atractivo desmesurado, ni un cuerpo llamativo, ni tampoco una personalidad burbujeante.

Apenas pensó lo último, se abofeteó de manera mental.

«Como si me importara que tuvieran un estúpido amorío, ¡ja! estúpido los dos»

A regañadientes, la de cabello rosáceo cruzó la habitación hacia la manta gris doblada en un rincón, luego acomodó el bolsito que siempre llevaba consigo en el pecho y se calzó un par de sandalias sobre los calcetines blancos. En todo momento, estuvo pendiente de los movimientos de la joven sacerdotisa. No es que le molestara la actitud prepotente, bueno, tal vez un poco pero no lo demostraría abiertamente. Haría que no le perturbaba la situación, la ignoraría y hablaría con naturalidad en el trayecto hacia Konoha. Pensarlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

Salieron de la posada sin intercambiar palabras, el asistente personal de Shion caminó con ellas a una distancia prudente, como si fuese invisible a sus ojos.

Sakura notó la mirada apreciativa de la chica posada en ella, analizándola.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, el gentío se dejó ver. Era día de mercado, los pueblerinos hacían las compras para la semana, habían puestos de verduras y artículos de otra índole por doquier, Sakura se divirtió observando con interés la mercancía y cómo los vendedores ofrecían sus productos con innata maestría, logrando atraer a las mujeres dueñas de hogar que cargaban pesadas bolsas. Uno en especial, un mercancista de juegos clandestinos, presentaba una entretención especial, escondiendo una bolita blanca bajo unos vasos para luego preguntar al apostante dónde se encontraba escondida. Si acertaba, se llevaba el dinero reunido, si perdía, él se quedaba con lo reunido.

La de cabello rosáceo se acercó y contempló el juego de manos por un buen tramo de tiempo, Shion a su lado, impávida al resto, también.

—Naruto me dijo que eras su acompañante, pero me dio otra impresión —murmuró la sacerdotisa de pronto, mirando a las personas que se movían alrededor.

La aludida tardó en contestar—. Eso soy si él lo dijo.

—¿Te interesa?

Lo pensó, fue un segundo en el cual vaciló. Sobre todo su corazón.

—No, claro que no.

La aristocrática joven sonrió levemente.

—Sabes qué es, ¿no? —consultó bajito, refiriéndose a un tema en particular. La aludida captó de inmediato—. Sé que lo sabes, un humano en apariencia, un monstruo milenario por dentro —citó como tratándose de una maldición antaña.

Sakura arrugó el ceño, contrariada y la enfrentó con una crítica mirada.

—Piensas que es un monstruo, ¿y expresas devoción romántica? vaya... —dijo sarcástica, dándose media vuelta y caminando a los puestos con frutas. Sentía arder la furia en sus entrañas por el desprecio de las palabras. Lo mejor sería alejarse.

A los pocos pasos, Shion la alcanzó.

—Sólo digo la verdad, no hay que ponerse una venda en los ojos. Yo lo conozco desde hace tres años y daría todo por Naruto. Todo —rectificó—. Hasta aceptarlo sabiendo la delicada condición. Si él me lo permitiera.

Una nube de vapor salió de la boca de la chica de cabello rosado, cuando botó el aire que contuvo durante segundos, atormentada por la convicción de la joven rubia. Le aterraba la seguridad que emitía, certeza que ella no poseía. Finalmente se detuvo frente un puesto de manzanas, apetitosas manzanas rojas que lucían en un óptimo estado. Tomó una del muestrario con el fin de examinarla detalladamente, pestañeando con suavidad en cada intervalo.

Esperó unos segundos y habló.

—¿Lo harías por amor... de verdad? —consultó en un tono de voz frágil.

La sacerdotisa asintió levemente.

—Sí, lo haría. —Bajó la vista—. Por amor, uno hace cualquier cosa menos hacer daño, ¿cierto? —añadió solemne. Estiró la mano hacia la fruta que tenía cogida Sakura y la tomó, alejándola del agarre que sostenía, captando la total atención de la chica—. ¿Y tú, Sakura, qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por un sentimiento?

No respondió.

Observó de forma abrumada los orbes lavanda de la joven sacerdotisa, cuestionándose el porqué la escuálida pregunta le calaba tan profundo, tan adentro que el pecho le dolía y la cabeza le martillaba. Una insulsa pregunta que tiempo atrás pudo haber contestado con facilidad, como una fiel defensora de los sentimientos románticos, mas en el presente no. Simplemente no podía.

Descendió la mirada atormentada y cambió de rumbo drásticamente, dirigiéndose ahora cuesta arriba, donde estaban ubicados los vendedores de baratijas y artesanía. Recorrió rápidamente los puestos. La gente iba y venía. Shion la seguía en silencio con la manzana aún en la mano, aguardando por una contestación.

De pronto, el sonido de un colgante guiado por el frío viento captó el interés de la chica de cabello rosa, haciéndola detenerse frente un puesto de móviles de toda clase y colores. Emitían una música relajante para cualquiera, se notaba claramente que estaban forjados a mano por propio comerciante. Sakura tocó algunos móviles con los dedos y se maravilló con la melodía. Entonces recordó una sinfonía de la noche anterior, la del vals, una que disfrutó bailar.

También lo recordó a él.

Y una respuesta le vino a la mente, convirtiéndose en un eco susurrante. Perturbador.

_¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por un sentimiento?_

La sacerdotisa llegó a su lado y le tendió la apetitosa fruta.

_Todo._

**-o-**

Jiraiya abrió la boca, pasmado.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

Naruto suspiró cansinamente, mientras enrollaba unos fideos en el palillo.

—Ya te lo dije, ero-sennin, no tuve otra opción —expresó ante la obvia réplica. Después masticó—. Shjhion phuede ser muy persuasiva —agregó con la boca llena, salpicando a todas partes.

El de cabello blanco se quitó el resto de comida triturada de la ropa con naturalidad.

—Sí, pero ¿te das cuenta de lo que significa? —Sirvió sake en ambos vasitos y le ofreció uno al más joven—. De verdad que te volviste loco, ahijado —rió.

Naruto encogió los hombros y continuó en lo suyo, comiendo como si no hubiese un mañana. Los sapos se divertían a lo grande dentro de la habitación, ya iban quedando menos días para que la reunión acabara junto a la celebración. El de orbes azules sabía lo que significaría el fin del suceso: volver al monte o al bosque (su lúgubre hogar). Retornar a la rutina y a la soledad, aunque la idea no fuera la más ideal en esos momentos, tenía que aceptarla de todos modos.

El tiempo se había acabado.

Bajó la mirada y cogió la vasija con bebida alcohólica, la acercó a la boca y bebió un largo trago que no le supo a nada. Se estaba haciendo inmune a los efectos.

—Sí, me volví loco —murmuró—. Discúlpame' ttebayo, saldré afuera. —Se paró y arregló la yukata azulada que usaba ese día.

Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos—. ¿No vas esta noche a ver los fuegos artificiales?

El muchacho negó.

—No, esta noche no —confirmó, caminando rápidamente a la salida.

Una vez afuera sus piernas lo llevaron al primero piso de la posada, encontrándose en el trayecto con la señora Chiyo. Para su mala suerte, la anciana era muy astuta y lo atrapó con la finalidad de preguntarle a dónde iba tan alterado, medio nervioso él respondió una verdadera estupidez: «voy al baño».

La dueña del hospedaje dejó escapar una risita burlona.

—Tienes uno arriba.

—Pero quiero ir al de abajo' ttebayo —intentó pasar, pero ella lo detuvo colocando una mano en su pecho.

—Ten cuidado, chiquillo, que las mujeres jóvenes tienen un corazón más frágil de lo que piensas —advirtió seriamente, después lo dejó pasar.

Naruto arqueó ligeramente una ceja, viéndola marcharse. Al rato, siguió con su propio camino.

Cuando llegó al solitario corredor de la primera planta, observó para ambos lados, cerciorándose que cierta muchacha revoltosa no anduviese en las cercanías. Estando seguro, se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura, tocó de manera suave con los nudillos en la puerta y esperó la invitación. El dolor de estomago era insoportable, forzándolo a tragar salivar por la garganta e intentar mitigar la molestia.

Un débil 'adelante' le dio luz verde.

Entró y por primera vez, en el día, se vieron.

Sakura estaba frente la mesita de centro, con un libro abierto, un té de tilo en la taza y las manos manchadas de tinta de bolígrafo. Su expresión indicaba absoluta sorpresa.

Apenas se observaron, ella entorpeció completamente, al colocarse de pie de manera atropellada volcó el contenido de la taza sobre las páginas del libro prestado. Desesperada intentó secarla con la manga de la vestimenta antes que la impresión quedara dañada, pero terminó por mancharse las manos más de lo que estaban ya y de paso estropear las hojas, Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad y se aproximó para ayudarle, ya que la veía exasperada. No obstante, empeoró todavía más el accidente, rasgando una hoja y desparramando otros documentos. Sakura notó el desorden y gritó, ofuscada.

—¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer, tonto! —replicó, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente.

Él se colocó a la defensiva, entretanto soplaba de forma seguida las páginas para acelerar el proceso de secarlas.

—¡Yo no hice nada' ttebayo! —La miró detenidamente y de la nada empezó a reír.

La chica torció la boca y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué, de qué te ríes? —preguntó, sintiéndose avergonzada.

Naruto bajó el tono de la risa, apuntándole el rostro.

—Tienes manchada la cara... ahí —tocó con el dedo la frente femenina— y ahí —le rozó la mejilla superficialmente. Ella dio un paso atrás, sonrojada y pasó la manga por las partes señaladas, tallando con energía la blanca piel.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya? —demandó bruscamente—. ¿Salió? —El joven muchacho afirmó, con una mueca divertida plasmada en los labios—. Mira nada más, estropeé todo. Ains.

Naruto se acomodó en el borde de la mesita y observó sus manos con tinta.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó, interesado.

La fémina suspiró y, por merca inercia, terminó sentada al lado del muchacho.

—Apreté demasiado el bolígrafo. A veces no controlo mi fuerza, jeje —sonrió, limpiándose los dedos con una hoja de papel arrugada—. Tú también te manchaste, déjame limpiarte.

No esperó respuesta, agarró las manos masculinas y fregó el papel por la palma, quitando los restos de tinta. Él observó atento la maniobra.

—Sabes, creo que terminaré viendo mis huesos' ttebayo —molestó el joven, haciendo alusión a la energía bruta que ponía ella para limpiarle. Sakura bufó y le lanzó una mirada asesina que lo quemaría vivo si pudiera, dando por terminada la acción.

—¿Y qué querías, estabas buscando a Shion? —curiosa, disparó la consulta, ladeando el rostro a un costado.

Naruto rascó su nuca, olvidando que aún tenía tinta en los dedos.

—Particularmente, no —contestó con simpleza Naruto buscando la mirada de la fémina—. Ayer en la noche...

Alterada y notando hacia dónde iba el tema, la joven se irguió rápidamente, turbada por la mención del día anterior.

—Para, para, mira lo que ocurrió es que me pillaste desprevenida, ¡eso es todo! ¡ja! como si yo quisiera hacer algo —explicó atropelladamente, evitando observarlo al rostro a toda costa, le daba una vergüenza tremenda—. No es que me gustes o cosas por el estilo, ni soy una pervertida si es lo que estás pensando —mostró el puño de manera amenazante.

Naruto pestañeó repetidas veces y más tarde estalló en carcajadas, relajando las facciones.

Sakura puso los brazos en jarra y frunció el ceño, fingiendo molestia, cuando en realidad estaba maravillada con esa faceta oculta que le mostraba.

—Eres rara, Sakura-chan —mencionó reflexivo, esculpiendo los ojos verdosos de la fémina.

La nombrada calló abruptamente y lo contempló dudosa.

—¿Me llamaste 'Sakura-chan'? —expresó incrédula, el corazón le latía enloquecido.

Él movió la cabeza, diciendo: _sí, lo dije._

—¿Te molesta?

La fémina de cabello rosáceo mojó sus labios antes de contestar bajito—. No...

Naruto volvió a colocarse de pie, muy lento, quedando al frente de la fémina. Ésta entreabrió la boca y trazó una minúscula sonrisa mostrando una hilera de dientes, sin dejar de lado la atención en el muchacho, aprovechando de realizar un exhaustivo recorrido por el atractivo rostro moreno, portando un brillo especial en la mirada. Él contestó de una manera similar, curvando los labios hacia arriba, convirtiendo la escena en una íntima y cómplice.

Una llama se encendió con vigor, tal como la noche pasada, pero fue rápidamente opacada cuando Naruto también recordó las palabras de una amiga.

_Tienes que dejarla ir. Así es el amor, tienes que dar el todo._

_Déjala ir._

_Déjala ir._

Naruto apretó el puño y la magia se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes.

Lo haría.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Matenme por la tardanza (y lo corto del capítulo) XD lo acepto humildemente, pero antes, recuerden que Yummy tiene que terminar la historia, así que piénsenlo, babys. So... qué dicen? Shion no es mala =) sólo vino a poner fin a las dudas de cierta persona y la sensatez en otra, ¿no? Yo jamás la vi como villana, nop. No sé su perspectiva xD**

**¿Qué decir? que queda poco para el climax de todo y la resolución del tema romántico cofcofbesocof... así que Naruto la dejará ir... que pena =( cuando apenas todo comenzaba, adiós Sakurita buen viaje de vuelta.**

**Un beso a mis queridas lectoras, las amo a cada una. Sus comentarios me dan alegría, me hacen reír algunas ajajaja son geniales, chiquitinas. Gracias por el apoyo incondicional, hasta los que leen y no comentan, no importa, agradezco el gesto igual. Es lindo sentirse querida, snif, snif. Espero que haya gustado el capítulo, para ustedes, con mucho loveeee (L)**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! (sí, de verdad)**

**MUAAAAK :KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**


	16. Liberada

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad.**

**Personajes principales: Naruto y Sakura. Más adelante (yo me encargaré de avisar) habrá contenido adulto.**

**Ooc en él, lo siento, pero es necesario. Luego se entenderá y veremos a Naruto nuevamente.**

**¡CAPÍTULO ULTRA-MELOSO! prepárense para lo que esperaban...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Condenada al demonio**

_Capítulo XVI: Liberada._

_._

_._

_._

Danzou arqueó ambas cejas y la anciana, botó el humo del tabaco por los agrietados labios.

—No solamente me sorprende que esté con vida aún, sino que además —llevó una mano al rostro y rió como enloquecido—, el zorro la cuide de esa forma. Me sorprende —agregó, imaginando la escena con burla.

La anciana lo contempló con severidad.

—Más vale ocuparte de la situación, al menos que quieras que Orochimaru acabe contigo —advirtió, dando una profunda calada—. Perdí todo, hasta a mis queridos nietos que enfrentaron al zorro.

El hombre ensombreció la expresión, saboreando ya el plan que trazaba en la cabeza. El más cruel de todos.

—Tranquila, vieja, antes que acabe el invierno tendré todo arreglado... pero tú, ¿qué quieres a cambio? —preguntó—. Te recompensaré por la lealtad, anda, dime.

La esquelética silueta, roída por los años y por el largo viaje que emprendió, acercó la punta del tabaco a la boca.

—Quiero la cabeza de esa mujer.

Danzou sonrió complacido.

Un frío viento se coló por las glaciales habitaciones del templo, apagando de manera brusca los cirios que iluminaban los alrededores. Un mal augurio.

**-o-**

Naruto le había dicho: acompáñame. Trae tus cosas.

Ella dejó las mantas del futon en el suelo, y no dudó en seguirlo, agarrando el bolsito y la mantilla para abrigarse.

Caminaron fuera de la posada, hacia la aldea de Konoha, cuando traspasaron los grandes muros Sakura pensó que seguirían con la visita al comercio yendo directo al corazón del pueblo, pero se equivocó puesto que apenas entraron, el muchacho dobló a la derecha donde un largo camino de tierra se apreciaba, llegando a la cúspide de las montañas más cercanas. La chica resopló aire cálido por la boca, preparándose para un difícil y cansador trayecto cuesta arriba. Naruto no la esperó, emprendió la caminata y ella tuvo que dar unos rápidos pasos hasta alcanzarlo y ponerse a su lado, con la duda tallándole los orbes.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó, contemplando los solitarios parajes verdes.

Él tardó un poco en contestar.

—¿Has visto flores invernales? —respondió con otra pregunta, mirando al frente.

Sakura alzó las cejas, sorprendida por la consulta y negó con suavidad.

—Sólo unas pocas, no hay muchas que sobrevivan al frío invierno, no más que matorrales y maleza —respondió, extrañada—. ¿Por qué? —añadió.

El muchacho movió la cabeza, indicándole que siguiera el trote. Ella aceptó, a regañadientes, pero lo hizo.

Durante media hora continuaron con la pesada labor de subir la pequeña colina. Sakura estaba que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones, el ambiente glacial no ayudaba en nada. Se detuvo a la mitad del camino, jadeando pesadamente y con el corazón bombeándole en el pecho, él notó el cansancio en la chica y regresó los pasos necesarios, la fémina alzó una mano pidiéndole tiempo para reponerse de la exhaustiva caminata. Claro que Naruto aceptó, tan sólo cinco minutos le brindó de 'descanso' y después sin decir una palabra, la cogió de la muñeca, impulsándola a avanzar al ritmo nuevamente.

La de cabello rosáceo se sorprendió por el agarre pero no dijo nada. Se dejó guiar como un corderito.

Después de varios minutos, volvió a insistir, con lo terca.

—¿Y... a qué lugar me llevas?

—Ya te lo dije' ttebayo —respondió, continuando con los pasos apresurados. Ni siquiera se volteó para contestar.

Sakura se fijó en la espalda y en las vestimentas masculinas, notando recién que él no portaba con la yukata de la posada sino que con la ropa común: unos desgastados pantalones naranjas y la chaqueta verdosa. Abrió la boca con el fin de saciar la duda que se posó en su cabeza, mas el chico la soltó sorpresivamente, indicando que por fin habían llegado a la meta.

La chica rodeó el cuerpo de Naruto, elevó la mirada y arqueó las cejas.

Delante de ellos había un par de hombres entrando y saliendo de una cúpula transparente. Un invernadero, era evidente.

El desconocido, un anciano, se aproximó sonriendo hacia ellos, invitándolos a pasar por la cerca que marcaba el perímetro. El muchacho rubio agradeció la hospitalidad con efusividad y reanudó la marcha, señalándole a la fémina que lo siguiera; ésta asintió distraída porque no dejaba de evaluar la zona y el cobertizo monumental que se mostraba frente ella.

Cuando ambas figuras entraron finalmente, la chica quedó sin aliento.

Flores multicolores, enredaderas, rosas rojas, blancas, azules y moradas. Hasta unos pajarillos volaron por su cabeza. Todo era verde, húmedo y olía a naturaleza.

—Increíble... —soltó asombrada—, tantas tonalidades juntas —murmuró, metiéndose por un estrecho corredor. Naruto la observó desde atrás.

Tocó con la mano una rosa que caía y sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él, conmovido.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza—. ¡Sí, es hermoso! —juntó las manos sobre la boca, impresionada.

Sakura giró, contenta, examinando cada planta del gigante cobertizo. Algunas más pequeñas que otras, con primero tallos dando avisos de una nueva vida, se fijó en los colores, los pétalos y la textura, olisqueó el aroma que desprendían. Nuevamente plasmó una mueca dichosa en la boca, volviéndose al muchacho portando un brillo especial en los orbes, él lo noto, así que desvió la mirada medio ruborizado.

—Pocas personas visitan este lugar en invierno, queda muy lejos —comentó, tragando saliva por la garganta—. Pero ya sabes que el espectáculo lo merita.

La aludida apretó los labios y luego los entreabrió, buscando qué decir—. Gracias. —Naruto asintió—. No, de verdad... gracias. Me gusta mucho esto.

Él movió la vista hacia la fémina, mirándola fijamente.

Tímida y media sonrojada, la de hebras rosáceas giró nuevamente, admirando el panorama. Sus manos siguieron el recorrido de cada planta y las piernas la llevaron a desplazarse por los estrechos pasillos del invernadero, observando con atención cada planta, flor, enredadera, lo que fuese que estuviera ahí, siendo cuidado con tanto afecto. Él la siguió detrás.

—¿No hay invernaderos en tu aldea? —preguntó de imprevisto, cuando se agachaba para coger tierra húmeda de un macetero.

—Sí, pero es más pequeño —dijo, suspirando—. Además, no tenía tiempo de visitarlo. Ayudando en el hospital y en casa, ¡ufff, no lo creo! —terminó, irguiéndose otra vez y reanudando con la entretenida excursión.

—Ah. —soltó él de manera distraída, fijándose en los cabellos rosados que tenía enfrente. Una nuca poblada de color rosa. Cómo olvidarla.

Sakura dobló por el interminable corredor, yendo hacia unos estantes con maceteros de greda, adentro contenían semillas de lirios y comenzaban a brotar. Se quedó pegada ahí un prolongado tiempo, palpando la húmeda tierra en las manos y verificando la consistencia. Curiosa como ninguna otra.

Una idea le pasó por la mente, de la nada.

—Y tú ¿vienes a menudo? —casi murmuró la pregunta, sin voltearse. Naruto lo pensó menos de un segundo y después dijo: sí—. Con Shion, supongo. ¡Oh, es un lirio amarillo! —tomó el macetero para observar más de cerca, fingiendo que no tenía gran importancia la respuesta que le diera el chico. No, claro que no.

_Mentirosa._

—No' ttebayo —Le dijo el muchacho, rascándose la nuca desinteresadamente—. Nunca, bueno, quiero decir... vengo solo —se enredó en sus propias palabras.

La fémina esbozó una minúscula sonrisa, sintiéndose ganadora y calmada.

—Ya, tampoco es que te esté pidiendo explicaciones ni nada por el estilo —explicó de manera rápida, volteándose finalmente—, es simple...

Naruto la interrumpió antes que acabara la frase.

—Curiosidad —agregó—, lo sé.

Ella se sorprendió, no pudo ocultarlo, más tarde sonrió nerviosa pasándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Ignoró los latidos de su corazón.

Un pájaro rojizo voló por sus cabezas, emitiendo el canto característico. Sakura elevó la vista, maravillándose.

—No puedo creer que estén aquí, cuando deberían estar en sus nidos, huyendo del frío. O muy lejos de la región —expresó, extrañada.

Naruto también contempló a las aves que volaban en el interior y apretó los puños con energía, cuando una imagen le vino a la mente.

—Se irán —farfulló—, muy pronto. Tienen que volver por donde vinieron. —Más que estar contestando, parecía estar hablándole directamente a la chica. En señales ocultas que emitían un evidente mensaje de despedida.

La aludida borró la mueca dichosa del rostro.

—¿Irse? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—, pero si ya es tarde. El frío los congelaría en el viaje.

Él negó suavemente, devolviéndole el gesto.

—Se irán al lugar que pertenecen. No son del invernadero, son aves libres. Deben regresar —repitió, recalcando la última palabra.

Sakura pestañeó repetidas veces, sin despegar la mirada del muchacho. Éste hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, deshaciendo el contacto visual e indicándole que continuaran el recorrido para marcharse pronto a la posada. La fémina dudó unos segundos y a continuación le siguió, intrigada, distanciada en unos pasos. Fijándose en la espalda masculina. En completo silencio vieron algunas plantas exóticas (no con el mismo entusiasmo que antes) colgando del invernadero, como no había nadie rondando por esos lares que pudiese instruirlos, ya que los trabajadores estaban en hora de colación, se quedaron con la duda de la especie a la que pertenecía.

Naruto estaba de pie y abajó, en cuclillas, la fémina olía menta de un estante aledaño.

—Mmm, esto huele como a pino —comentó, acercando las hojas a la nariz—, acércate y dime.

Lo llamó con una señal de mano, invitándolo a acomodarse a su lado, él aceptó la oferta y se inclinó, cogiendo un puñado de hojas para olerlas, encontrando una esencia normal y corriente. Sakura insistió otra vez, acercando los pétalos al rostro del chico esperando una acotación más profesional.

—Nada fuera de lo común. Es pino o eucalipto —determinó, estornudando—. Creo que soy alérgico —rascó la punta de la nariz.

La fémina rodó los orbes.

—Claro que no, vives en un bosque por amor a Dios —replicó, contemplando con detalle las restantes plantas—, es ridículo que seas alérgico.

Naruto nuevamente estornudó, acompañado de una tos—. Sí, lo soy' ttebayo. Tal como tú evitas algunas hierbas medicinales —atacó, triunfal.

Sakura sintió un bochorno recorrerla, porque el muchacho había dado justo en el clavo, era cierto que huía de algunas hierbas porque le causaban malestar físico. Sin embargo no exteriorizó la vergüenza, al contrario, la ocultó de buena manera y le demostró el descontento, arrojando unas hojas de pino directamente a la cara de él, provocando que éste las quitara desesperado.

—Tonto —rió. El chico respondió torciendo la boca.

Repentinamente, un frío se coló por el techo entreabierto advirtiendo que la temperatura descenderían todavía más. Así que tuvieron que dar por finalizado el improvisado paseo por los montes de Konoha. Salieron del invernadero y l mismo anciano de antes, los despidió con afecto, a pesar de ser un completo desconocido para la fémina. Sakura le sonrió afable, acomodándose la gruesa bufanda en el cuello y Naruto le estrechó la mano con fuerza, dándose las gracias por el recibimiento. Finalmente dieron inicio al regreso, tomando el solitario sendero, ambos mudos (otra vez) sin intercambiar palabras acerca de la visita, estaban sumergidos en un tenso ambiente de incomodidad y recelo, que la fémina decidió por acabar con una suave petición.

—Me gustaría volver, mañana quizás. ¿Puedes traerme? —pidió, frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca. No es que le molestara pedirle, le causaba cierta vergüenza.

Naruto metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, suspirando largamente, dejando salir una espesa nube de vapor.

—No lo creo —Se detuvo bruscamente, la aludida también, expectante a la explicación—. Mejor sigamos, no falta demasiado —agitó la cabeza, malhumorado.

Asombrada y perpleja, es como quedó la chica. Le llevó un tiempo incorporarse y seguirlo a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué significó esa respuesta? —preguntó, enfadada.

Sin notarlo, llegaron a la entrada de Konoha. Naruto caminó hacia lado opuesto de la posada, ella ni notó a dónde iban.

Él no contestó. Eso la enfureció.

—¡Naruto! —jadeó, cansada por el esfuerzo de alcanzarlo—. ¡Contéstame! —lo tomó del hombro y lo paró, haciendo uso de su fuerza.

Se miraron desafiantes.

—Te irás —soltó de golpe. Ella bajó la mano, soltándolo—. Regresarás a tu aldea ahora, Sakura-chan.

Sakura sintió que un abismo se abrió a sus pies.

**-o-**

Shion bebió del té, tranquilamente. Sentada en el pasillo que daba al jardín, disfrutando de una helada tarde.

—Ya se han demorado bastante, me pregunto si se lo habrá dicho finalmente —murmuró al cielo.

Jiraiya arribó a la zona y se sentó a su lado, portando con una copa de sake en la mano.

—No lo sé, últimamente Naruto me sorprendía con sus actitudes —comentó, quitándole el pocillo con té y dándole uno con alcohol—. Tómalo, lo necesitarás.

La fémina de cabello rubio platinado suspiró, encogiendo los hombros.

—No necesito embriagarme para aplacar la batalla perdida —dijo media vanidosa—, pero creo que tomaré tu consejo por esta vez, Jiraiya-sama —tomó la copa y bebió un breve sorbo—. Va a nevar pronto —añadió luego.

El hombre viejo afirmó con la cabeza, acompañándola en la soledad.

**-o-**

La fémina lo contempló, sin creerle.

—¿Regresar?

Naruto apretó los labios.

—Sí, volver con tus padres —expresó más serio que nunca.

Sakura abrió la boca, atónita.

Estaban parados a mitad de un camino que llevaba a la salida Este de Konoha. La gente había desaparecido de las calles, porque el frío era amenazante.

Naruto ocultó la mirada bajo el espeso cabello rubio y se acercó a la estática muchacha, le tomó la mano derecha con cuidado y en la palma, colocó un monedero verde con forma de sapo, el que compró en el festival cuando fueron los dos. Por el peso que causó el objeto, ella intuyó que estaría lleno de monedas que le servirían para viajar en una carreta hasta donde sus padres o enviarles un mensaje para un encuentro afuera del pueblo, por fin, era liberada de la condena a la cual injustamente fue sometida. Ya no vería más a Naruto, no tendría que viajar con él ni verle la estúpida cabeza rubia. Todo había acabado.

Tartamudeó antes de hallar las palabras—. Esto es muy repentino. Pudiste decirme antes, yo, no sé. Estoy confundida —susurró, impactada.

Él surcó una sonrisa triste.

—Te libero de la condena.

_Déjala libre. Déjala ir... si la amas de corazón._

Recordó las palabras de Shion, aceptándolas con una amargura que le comía en vida.

Él apartó la mano de forma dolorosa porque era la última vez que podría tocarla, y la observó detenidamente al rostro, detallando las facciones femeninas, guardando el recuerdo para el futuro incierto que le esperaba. Le hubiese gustado hacerlo de manera diferente. Todo. Desde el principio. Pero su corazón era el que se estaba destrozando por completo al apartarla de su vida para siempre. Le costó decidir, hasta ideó en negar la honesta sugerencia de Shion y atar a su destino involuntariamente a Sakura, pero no... no podía hacerlo.

Sakura miró el chistoso monedero y cerró la mano con brusquedad.

—¿Entonces qué pasa contigo, volverás al bosque? —preguntó, sintiendo los ojos escocer—. ¿Dejarás que me vaya ahora? ¿Sola? —estaba actuando irracional mostrándose como débil, cuando perfectamente podía cuidar de ella.

Naruto tragó con pesadumbre.

—Sí.

La fémina respiró de manera agitada antes la estoica contestación.

—¡Lo tenías planeando!, dejarme aquí y tú volver, por eso no traes puesta _yukata_ y me llevaste al invernadero para silenciar tu consciencia ruin, ¿es tu forma de decir adiós? —replicó, jalándolo de la manga de la chaqueta. Lo observó con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada—. Exijo que me respondas.

El aludido se zafó del agarre, fingiendo estar indiferente. Faceta que forjó con los años de soledad.

—No te entiendo, ¿no es lo que quieres? ¿No es lo que deseaste siempre?, ahora eres libre para volver a tu vida. —Estiró el brazo en dirección a la salida, con el dedo índice marcandole cruelmente el destino que le aguardaba.

La de cabello rosáceo exhaló aire por la boca, atónita. Pasó una mano por su rostro, consternada, después giró en redondo viendo las puertas de Konoha unos metros allá, instantáneamente sacudió la cabeza y volvió la atención al rubio, buscando algo qué decir. Sentía un nudo en el estomago, los ojos irritados y el corazón latir frenético bajo la vestimenta. _No, no quiero_. Dijo un eco perturbador en su cabeza. _No._

Lo miró y en él no vio nada que pudiese detenerla, ningún gesto o señal de perturbación. Naruto no la quería con ella.

_¿Por qué creyó que estarían juntos mucho más tiempo?_

Asintió con la cabeza lentamente, como si doliera el hecho de aceptarlo.

—Tienes razón. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Siempre añoré mi libertad y ahora que me la estás dando la oportunidad... —murmuró derrotada—. Es una verdadera pena que no pueda despedirme de Jiraiya y los sapos mágicos o la señora Chiyo —entrecerró los orbes.

Naruto desvió el rostro hacia un lado.

—Yo lo haré más tarde —cada maldita palabra fue como un apuñalada directa en su corazón—. Procura rodear el bosque, si viajas en carreta llegarás como en tres días máximo. El dinero será suficiente —no era él quien hablaba. La voz salía por instinto, ni siquiera estaba pensando lo que mencionaba.

Sakura hizo una mueca, mientras elevaba el monedero chistoso.

Tenía que ser un sueño, una ilusión. Probablemente golpeó su cabeza en los baños de la posada y está inconsciente todavía. No podía terminar de creer que estaba siendo liberada por el propio verdugo, sin razón aparente o mayor explicación. De la nada, era libre otra vez.

Cogió aliento, porque lo necesitaba—. Puedo preguntar... ¿por qué ahora?

El muchacho de bigotes buscó los orbes femeninos y los atrapó en una mirada intensa.

—No existe razón. Debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo atrás —respondió—. Como lo hice con las demás mujeres que llegaban al bosque —explicó sin miramientos.

Oh.

Ella entreabrió los labios ante el asombro que le causó la sinceridad (y el dolor) de las palabras.

—Vaya —soportó el nudo en el estomago—. Ya entiendo... eso es todo, una simple prisionera —dijo en un tono bajo. Naruto no refutó—. Ya entiendo —agregó moviendo la cabeza lentamente.

Inesperadamente, los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo. No en esa zona, sino que en lado Sur del pueblo. Ellos estaban alejados del espectáculo, que una noche pasada habían disfrutado, pero de igual manera se oían las exclamaciones de los espectadores y el comercio, festejando el último día del festival invernal.

A Sakura se le humedecieron los ojos.

—Aún es temprano —musitó, emocionada, observando los colores que pintaban el cielo grisáceo.

—Es el último día del festival, la celebración se adelanta unas horas —informó en un tono áspero—. Es tarde —recibir golpes era mucho más complaciente que verla marcharse, siendo que él mismo estaba incitándola.

La fémina dejó escapar una risita amarga, captando la indirecta.

—Debo pensar que este es el adiós, ¿lo es? —preguntó. Si esperaba que él se retractara, Naruto no lo hizo.

_Quédate._

_Quédate._

—Lo es, Sakura —murmuró tratando de sonar convincente.

—Dijiste que me llamarías con el 'chan'. —Replicó tontamente, intentando sonreír a pesar de que quería golpearlo con todas las ganas.

No obstante, el muchacho la cortó tajante.

—Adiós, Sakura-chan —a duras penas respiró, porque sentía que se ahogaba ahí mismo. Que el aire se iba con ella, y también, su corazón.

Lo miró durante varios minutos, en silencio. El joven no manifestó ningún juicio, permitiendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda femenina.

Sakura descendió el rostro al suelo polvoriento y finalmente volteó de manera pausada hacia la dirección que la llevaría a la salida de Konoha. Se quedó erguida en el sitio, esperando una reacción que la detuviera. Sabía que él estaba ahí todavía, esperando que se marchara. Como ninguna señal de esperanza llegó a sus sentidos, dio la primera pisada a la libertad, luego otra, otra y otra más... alejándose de esta manera de la figura masculina que la veía irse atormentado, ella sentía que en cada movimiento las sienes le martillaban y los latidos cardíacos aumentaban frenéticos, estaba hundiéndose en un profundo abismo.

Iba por la mitad del trayecto, cuando no soportó y giró el cuerpo hacia atrás para verle una vez más. Él estaba en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición y con la misma mirada.

Sakura pidió a Dios, suspiró lastimosamente y caminó con certeza.

Mientras se desplazaba lentamente a las puertas, recordó que tenía el monedero verde en la mano. Para evitar extravíos, tanteó el bolsito que le cruzaba el pecho, lo abrió y metió el portamonedas en lo más profundo, por coincidencia, rozó con los dedos una superficie lisa y dura que estaba en el interior. Sin detenerse a pensar, cogió el objeto por el borde para sacarlo a la vista, no recordaba haber guardado más que el libro de Jiraiya y la libretita con anotaciones médicas. Esperó encontrar cualquier elemento irrelevante; mas lo que sacó al exterior fue motivo de impresión que se vio forzada quedando rígida en el lugar.

La máscara de zorro.

Le tembló el labio debido al caos emocional que sostenía. Una pelea interna.

Tomó entre ambas manos el antifaz y tal como la vez pasada, acarició los bigotes con los dedos. Curvó los labios en apreciación, evocando al momento inicial en que conoció a Naruto, la oportunidad que lo admiró desnudo sosteniendo unos peces en el hombro, comportándose amable y sereno, luego cuando la rescató de la captura en el bosque y finalmente... la cercanía de su rostro masculino, entretanto bailaban en el mirador más conectados que nunca; después de tantos prejuicios y malos entendidos que lograron apartar dando línea a la transparencia.

Sakura sonrió con la emoción a flor de piel. Lo sentía en cada poro de su cuerpo.

—Me gustan muchos los zorros, porque parecen gatitos pero no lo son —murmuró, apegando la máscara al pecho—. Y me gustas tú, Naruto —resbaló de su orgullosa boca (la que siempre se privó de exteriorizar lo que sentía en realidad), sorprendiéndose a ella misma por la facilidad de expresarlo.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?», se preguntó, respirando evidentemente alterada. Adelante estaba su liberación, volver a tener autonomía y al calor familiar. Sin embargo, atrás... Retornó la atención a la máscara que todavía sujetaba.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?» de nuevo la interrogante.

Abrió los ojos, dándose una bofetada mental. ¡No quería irse! por qué lo estaba haciendo.

Pasó saliva dolorosamente por la garganta, apretó los párpados humedecidos y rotó el torso. Naruto ya estaba de espaldas, caminando a lado contrario en pequeñas zancadas, perdiéndose en la oscuridad que ya se avecinaba, indicando el pronto crepúsculo.

La fémina frunció el ceño, dándose apoyo, y... retrocedió todo lo que anduvo de trayecto.

_¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por amor?_

_Todo._

Él al parecer, presintió que una persona se aproximaba a gran velocidad y volteó extrañado hacia el rumbo que tomó la chica segundos antes. El panorama lo dejó en un estado de abrupto asombrado, que el aliento se evaporó de sus pulmones. Sakura se desplazaba rápidamente agitando la máscara con la mano, escuchó que lo nombraba. Naruto no alcanzó a reaccionar, o simplemente no pudo debido el colapso mental, cuando ella se arrojó al aire como un ave y cayó en sus brazos con ímpetu, que por poco caen de espalda en el suelo.

Sakura jadeó de cansancio y levantó la vista, mientras que el muchacho no daba con el habla. Estaba atónito.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¡¿te volviste loca?! —exclamó, incorporándose recién de lo sucedido. La tenía entre sus brazos, muy cerca.

La aludida lloriqueó como una nena—. ¡Sí, debo estarlo como para volver! ¡No quiero irme!

Naruto botó todo el aire de un topetón y medio consternado, la contempló con sentimiento a los ojos. Estaba dichoso, se sentía explotar. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Veía a Sakura materializada frente él? No, claro que no, ella estaba ahí. Después de un tiempo, elevó dudosamente los dedos a la melena rosa y apartó de manera cuidadosa el flequillo hacia un lado para verla con más claridad, ella sonrió en el acto, disfrutando del roce.

—Te di la oportunidad de irte con tu familia... no lo entiendo —murmuró.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, diciendo: yo tampoco.

El de cabello rubio esbozó una sonrisa conmovida (y aliviada), mientras que ahora la mano seguía el recorrido de los dedos, borrando el rastro de lágrimas, bajando por el contorno de la mejilla femenina y llegando hasta la pequeña boca entreabierta, acarició minucioso el labio inferior con el pulgar y la emoción dentro de él, se disparó como un estallido de fuegos artificiales. El corazón desbocado parecía golpear impetuoso el pecho. Sakura suspiró lentamente, mirándolo atenta a los orbes azules que le devolvían una expresión de igual magnitud: amor. Del verdadero. El que sobrevivió a pesar de los escrúpulos y las barreras alzadas por cada uno.

La chica, también, incorporó su mano y brindó una pequeña caricia a los bigotes plasmados en la cara bronceada, los contempló con fijeza. Siguiendo la forma lineal de éstos, hasta que topó con el cabello rubio que estaba próximo a los pómulos. Bajó la atención a la boca masculina, estuvo ahí segundos y luego regresó buscando la mirada azulada. Se miraron, desnudando el alma. Sakura no lo pensó demasiado para actuar de corazón, acercó los labios a la mejilla de Naruto y la rozó débilmente, exprimiendo un beso con sutileza, sopló aliento cálido sobre la piel y nuevamente besó, poniendo una devoción extra en la maniobra. Naruto la apretó contra sí, acercándola desde la menuda espalda, disfrutando de la cercanía de ambos cuerpos. La unión que proyectaba sus almas en un momento tan íntimo.

Finalmente, la fémina dejó la mejilla derecha y se apartó para verle con una pequeña sonrisa. El muchacho le respondió, tomándola de la nuca con suavidad e inclinándose hacia ella. Era evidente lo que pretendía y Sakura, esta vez, también buscó sellar el apremiante contacto elevándose a cierta altura, con ayuda de los pies.

Sus bocas se encontraron, sin necesidad de buscarse.

Los labios de Naruto besaron con suavidad los femeninos, no intentó profundizar la caricia de inmediato. Tan sólo se quedaron quietos ahí, reconociendo la textura del otro y el sabor que se localizaba en la superficie, no en el interior. Ella presionó un poco más y después alejó la cara, sonrojada; el muchacho entreabrió los ojos al instante y la observó con la mirada brillándole como una estrella en la noche, Sakura hizo un gesto risueño. Animándolo a continuar, y él con entusiasmo la besó sorpresivamente, sujetándola con potencia, para que le permitiera gozar de ella por completo. De su esencia, de su lengua y de sus labios color cereza. Todo.

La chica se entregó a la sensación de un contacto con entonaciones adultas.

Mientras los juegos pirotécnicos seguían estallando en el cielo... la nieve, por fin, cayó a tierra.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**¿Saben una cosa? me divertí viéndolas sufrir, al pensar que Sakura se iba a ir ajajaja que mala soy xD Noo, ya basta. Vamos en el chap 16, yo creo que es hora de byebye problemas y HOLA amor! sino, terminaré aburriéndolas y aburriéndome. Así que damos inicio al romance, LO DECLARO, y al cofcof_lemon_cofcof también, estemos preparadas para lo que vengaa =D ahora sí NS mode on! on fire! YAY!**

**Sí, el beso, no fue muy gráfico, pero ESPEREN, que no saben que el próximo chap VIENE CON MUCHOS MÁS. No se desilusionen. Ahora como que no venía un roce TAAAAN detallado... después sí, vendrán muchos más. =3**

**Esperando que les haya gustado la conti ^^ me despido queridas lectoras mías. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! se aprecia demasiado. Lo siento en mi kokoro (L). ¡Un beso para cada una! :KKKK ya saben que soy yuri, acéptenlo ò_ó ajajaja nooo, no se asusten, ajajaja. THANK!**

**NOS LEEMOS antes que acabe la semana, síp, síp.**

**MUAAAK :KKKK**


End file.
